The Impostor
by Goddess of All Evil
Summary: Prince Phillip has vanquished the dragon and saved the princess. But why is the Queen Aurora still haunted by Maleficent's face? What if Phillip had lied to her since the very first day? What if Maleficent was still alive? What if Aurora and Maleficent had once been more than enemies?
1. Your worst nightmare

**Chapter 1: Your Worst Nightmare**

 _''Aurora...'' This whispering in my ear... This voice... I know this voice. Deep, smooth, quiet, scary, tempting. It rings in my head, in my body, in my soul. No, it's not the first time I hear it, I am sure. But... Is this... Oh no._

 _A hand is touching mine. An icy touch. And still, a wave of warmth goes through my skin and takes possession of my whole body. I freeze, I am afraid. The hand attracts me towards a black shape, distant, impenetrable, and yet so close. An other hand is setting on my waist. My breath stops. My fingers are setting, in spite of myself, like drawned by a powerful strength beyond belief, on a shoulder covered with a soft fabric as dark as death. I should run away. Before it's too late..._

 _''Who...who are you?'' My voice broken by fear pronounces those words, unwillingly. There is a lump deep inside my throat, my lips are dry. The ghostly shape drags me into an enchanting waltz. I let myself go. I know I can't do anything to stop it. Why did I ask this question? Oh! No. I don't want to know. No matter what that creature is. I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't..._

 _''Oh. You don't recognize me, princess? What a pity! I must say I feel quite distressed. I thought no one could forget me that easily...'' Those words, cynic, honeyed, coming straight from those red lips, rolled up on teeth of a blinding whiteness, in a machiavellian smile, turn my blood to ice._

 _''I am sorry, I...I shouldn't be here. I have to— I must not speak to...'' I murmur this unconvincing explanation. I close my eyes, hoping everything will stop, hoping that mouth whose breath is warming my cheeks will move away from my face, that cold and sweet hand will deign to release mine... But I don't do anything. I can't..._

 _''To strangers?'' The frightening voice supplied, turning into an ironic, shrill, endless laugh. ''Oh, but I am not a stranger...'' whispers the red scarlet mouth in my ear. I close my eyes again in order to better hear the hypnotic and languid sound of that voice. I should be thousand miles away... What would my aunties say? Oh! My aunties can go to Hell! I don't want to leave... I can't..._

 _''But...who...who are you?'' I ask one last time, this time with a desire burning inside my chest, for the first time. The desire to know. Who is that shadow which is attracting me towards her without I am being able to resist her? This voice which is hypnotizing me and could lead me until the gates of Hell? Those lips I can't stop staring at?_

 _The shadow stops abruptly. The trance in which she dragged me into vanishes. The imaginary music which leaded my steps disappears. This dance in the arms of the Devil ends._

 _Suddenly, the hand around my waist tightens its grip and attracts me even more towards that indefinable shadow whose darkness frightens me. My body hits that soulless silhouette. I look up slowly. Those red lips get closer and closer... An icy smile materializes on this scarlet mouth. I can't breath anymore. My eyes are frozen, my eyelids solidify. Those lips lean carefully towards my face, the hand on my waist is grabbing my dress fiercely. That sinful mouth is one inch away from mine. If those lips touch me, I would die. Then they start moving, they half-open..._

 _''I am your worst nightmare...'' they murmur, against mine. I struggle to swallow my saliva. No word comes to my mind. My soul is empty. Dead, perhaps. This creature must have killed it. Or stolen it, for all I know._

 _''Your end will be mine. Be careful, princess Aurora. Be careful...'' the voice says those last words quietly, in an almost melancholic tone, before gradually fading away into the wind._

 _My lips shiver— no. My whole body is shivering. I close my eyes. A warm tear rolls down my cheek. Then a blast of air enters between my lips... I freeze, unable to perform the slightest gesture._

 _Eventually, I feel the touch of those red lips, warm and cold, sweet and dangerous...like a silk caress._

 _Her lips brush mine..._

 _Then nothing._

 _Nothingness._

 _Yes, finally._

 _I am dead._

* * *

''Maleficent!'' A cry of rage and despair escaped from the Queen's mouth whereas she awoke with a jolt, straightening up abruptly in this bed she shared with the King Phillip for two years already.

The latter, alerted by his wife's scream, opened his eyes to stare at Aurora. That morning, he struggled to recognize the young maid he met two years ago in the woods and whose he fell in love with instantly.

There were dark blue shadows under her purple eyes full of tears, due to anger or sadness, which were running down her cheeks. Her usual pink skin was now as pale as a ghost, her sweet and thin hands were grasping the sheets sharply, twisted, contorted by fear or wrath, he couldn't say. When he looked into Aurora's eyes at that very time, Phillip would never admit it, but he was afraid.

''Oh, my love. What happened? Please, calm down! It was just a dream...'' He tried, putting his hand on Aurora's shoulder soothingly. The Queen drove away from his touch, and got off the marital bed.

''No. Don't touch me.'' She snapped in an icy tone which was totally usual of her.

''But, Aurora... Tell me! What was that dream that upset you so badly?'' His husband asked her in a sweet voice that was meant to reassure her. ''Every night you wake up in a jolt, with red eyes, pronoucing her...her name, and without even deigning to explain yourself! I don't understand you, Aurora. Please, explain to me, so I can help you!''

Aurora, who had walked to the terrace of their chambers, was contemplating the moon, this pure and graceful star, which seemed to be mocking her and her vain fears and doubts, from up there.

The Queen sighed and resigned herself to talk, for the first time in months.

''It's always the same dream. She's here, she's talking to me, she drives me into a dance... I'm dancing with her in the woods and...and she...Oh! I am so afraid! I can't move, I am...I am petrified, and...'' Aurora explained before she burst into tears.

Phillip who had followed her took his wife's hand and brushed her cheek fondly with his other hand.

''Don't worry, my love. This monster is dead, I told you. She won't hurt you anymore. She tried to separate us, that is true, and she almost succeeded... But I bested her, and now I can promise you you're safe with me. Forget about her, forget about everything. It's behind you, now. Now come on, lie down and try to go back to sleep...''

Aurora rose her eyes full of tears to look at Phillip, then she nodded before she got back into the bed where she lay near her husband.

While she was looking at the ceiling, lying on her back, one hand behind her head and the other setting on her breast, she heared the peaceful snoring raising just beside her. She sighed. Then she thought about this dream, so strange, so frightening, and yet so beautiful. She thought about this touch, these hands on her body, this mouth against hers... She placed her hand on her lips and caressed them slowly. It was burning, like driven by a flame which should be turned off for years. It was hot and wet, whereas her husband hadn't touch it for...two years, maybe? She had stopped counting. What was the matter anyway? Marriage of love is an illusion. Love is not meant to last forevermore.

Of course Phillip didn't understand, of course he couldn't understand. He had no idea what she went through, he had no idea what she was thinking either, nor what she was wanting. He did all of that for her, to marry her and live with her. And above all, to become King. But what about her? Had he ever wondered if it was what she desired? No, of course. A princess always wants to marry a prince.

Yes, but she was not a princess. She was still that young peasant girl who used to collect berries in the forest and sing along with the birds.

He had thought he protected her. He had thought he freed her by killing the dragon and giving her a kiss. He thought he did well. In the books, the prince kills the dragon to save the princess. But she was not a character from a novel. The prince didn't save the princess. By killing the dragon, he had killed the princess. By killing a dragon, he had killed a woman. He had killed her. Her. Maleficent...

Thinking about that name, a tear fell from her eye again. She whispered her name again, and again, as if repeating it over and over again could bring her back to life.

No. This couldn't last anymore. He had thought he acted well, but he was wrong. Now it was her turn to choose instead of him and to do what was good for herself.

The Queen stood up slowly, she crossed the room as silently as she could and opened the door with caution before she closed it behind her. She walked through the corridors, barefoot, until she arrived in front of the big wooden door with golden mouldings of the royal library. She pushed the door which creaked slightly and went in. Without thinking, she headed towards the shelf which contained magic guides. Her aunts, now her counsellors after being her parents', had brought all the magic manuscripts and books they possessed at the caslte so they could consult it at any time if needed. The Young Queen had spent hours leafing through those strange books, just out of curiosity, and perhaps a little on the advice of...

 _No. Don't think about her._

Here it is. She had found the book she was looking for: _''the Sleeping Curse.''_ She blew on the red leather cover to get rid of the thick layer of dust and opened the manuscript, her heart pounding.

 _''Side effects.''_ Yes, that will do. '' _Nighmares.''_ Of course.

 _I should have guessed_ , thought Aurora, rolling her eyes before she sat to better read the paragraph devoted to side effects of the sleeping curse.

 _''The Sleeping Curse, a very powerful spell, mainly leads to bind the victim to her persecutor, thus creating a link straightly between the two souls.''_

A link...?

 _''However, once the curse broken, the sides effects can last. If the victim is not under the influence of the spell anymore, the bond between the victim and the author of the affliction remains. This indestructible link will show itself according to the nature of the curse, namely in the case of the Sleeping Curse, by means of the sleep, which could explain the existence of recurring nightmares.''_

Then all these nightmares, it was because she...she was bound to her tormentor. Maleficent, by casting this spell on the princess Aurora, didn't think she had linked her soul to her victim's... Aurora was bound to Maleficent.

Though one question remained unanswered...

 _''There is nevertheless one only way to definitely break the link between the victim's soul and her persecutor's: death. Indeed, the tormentor's death shall cancel the effects of the spell, as well as the sleep itself, but also all the sides effects created by it, including the nightmares.''_

By surprise, Aurora's jaw dropped. She opened her hands, letting the book fall and crash on the wooden floor. Unable to move, on the contrary, her brain was bubbling.

So...if she dreamt all these nights about Maleficent, the woman who had cursed her eighteen years ago... It was not because she was haunted by her death, like she had first believed, but because she was bound to her, and as a consequence, haunted by her soul, her very presence...

Maleficent wasn't dead. Maleficent was still alive, somewhere...

The Queen bent down to pick the manuscript her aunts forbid her to read, and put it away. She stood still once again, deep in thought. Her aunts had prevented her from reading this book, so... Wait. Did that mean...?

They knew Maleficent was still alive. Phillip didn't kill her, yet that's what he had her believe. Why? Why did he lie to her? He had no idea what linked her to Maleficent... Then why did he lie about the fairy's fate?

Aurora clenched her fists.

Impostor. Phillip was an impostor. Not the King, not her husband. Nothing more than an impostor.

Her aunts had betrayed her. They had lied to her, once again.

Maleficent...

Maleficent was alive.

The Queen smiled. Tears ran down her cheeks, warming up her heart. Joy. It's been a very long time since she had experienced that feeling.

Now, it was her turn to lie. It was her turn to betray them. It was hers to decide for all of them. For Phillip, for the fairies. For herself. For Maleficent. She wouldn't tell anyone. Not the fairies, not the king. She wouldn't tell she had discovered their precious little secret. No. They shall understand when they'll see her empty bed in the morning.

Aurora smiled in spite of herself. Finally, she was going to get her revenge. They will know the feeling of being betrayed, being deprived of the truth, being prisoners of lie.

She had to discover the truth. She had to get some answers. And for that, there was only one way: finding Maleficent.

Aurora left the library with firm steps. She walked down the stairs leading to the ballroom, she grabbed her purple cloak and some shoes, and she exited the castle by an attached door usually reserved to servants. She ran to the stables where she saddled her horse, a beautiful black stallion she had called Diablo.

After two days of ride interrupted by short nights, she turned off to the path filled of thorns which leaded to the Forbidden Mountains, Maleficent's domain.

Suddenly, Aurora noted a intriguing detail about her last nights spent in the forest. Not once she had been haunted by Maleficent's face. Maybe then...

Of course. Those dreams...those dreams were a call. For two years, Maleficent had tried to make her understand she was still alive, and she was waiting for her somewhere.

Maleficent was calling for her.

When Aurora looked up, she made out the fortress of stone in the distance, which had served as housing to the well-known wicked fairy for maybe decades already.

She smiled.

After all these years, she hadn't forget the way leading to that desolate place where her former enemy was taking refuge. After all these years, she still knew how to find her.

 _I am coming, Maleficent._


	2. Return to the past

**Chapter 2: Return to the Past**

When Aurora started climbing the stone ruined bridge, walking carefully, watching her every step, some little evil-looking creatures wearing armours, spikes, and black iron shields moved towards her hesitantly. Maleficent's minions, who didn't manage to find the princess while she was hiding into the woods with the three good fairies, were not many, maybe fifteen, since the others were killed by Maleficent herself two years ago, as she was mad with anger after she learnt their miserable fail.

But then Maleficent had succeeded to find her...

Aurora smiled and faced the slaves of the Mistress of the place. One of them took a step towards her.

''Who goes there?'' He shouted in a hoarse voice which was meant to be frightening but was filled with worry.

No one should have driven to the fairy's domain for years, everyone thinking she was dead under Phillip's sword. At that thought, a strong feeling of hatred invaded Aurora's mind but it was quickly replaced by the desire to go into the fortress in order to get some answers.

The Queen headed in his direction, without any fear, and greeted the little guardian.

''Hello Hector. Do you remember me?'' She asked smoothly, waiting for the little demon to recognize her.

''Oh, princess Aurora! Well, uh...I mean...Your Majesty, I...I thought I would never see you again... Uh... It's a pleasure, but...I don't know if I must get you in, because you know, uh...Mistress is a little, uh...'' The brave servant sputtered, accompanied by his comrades' heads nodding who all had absolutely no desire to disappoint Maleficent again for she ordered them not to let anyone enter her home.

A glow of fear was flotting in their eyes, which Aurora understood very well.

''Yes, I know. Maleficent does not expect to see me. But...I need to see her. It's...It's important. Please, let me talk to her. And if she gets angry, I will tell her it's not your fault, that it's me who forced the way. Deal?'' The Queen offered, joining her hands against her chest in a pleading gesture.

The little monster growled some unintelligible words before ordering his companions to let Aurora through while she thanked them with a grateful smile. Aurora got into the abandoned castle and walked slowly, alert to every noise or move which could occur around her, until she reached the throne room.

Her heart beating wildly, her eyes fixed on her feet, she didn't dare to look up to meet the eyes of the one she feared so much. But she forced herself to rise her head.

That was when she saw her.

Seated on her throne in a weary position, one hand on her scepter, the other delicately posed on the stone armrest. Head to one side, her gaze cast on a undetermined spot on the horizon. Her lips pursed into an eternal grin of annoyance, she was patting her long red nails against the stone in a gesture which vaguely looked like impatience.

Maleficent.

She was here. After all this time believing she was dead in the hands of her dear husband, there she was. Alive. As tall, as elegant...as _beautiful_ as ever.

''Maleficent...'' Aurora murmured, trembling, when she finally recovered the use of speaking.

The fairy turned her head and looked down at her. For a moment, the Queen believed she saw a gleam of surprise in those black pupils, which quickly turned into an ironic smile.

''Your Majesty. Please forgive my rudeness if I don't welcome you in good and due form... I must say I wasn't expecting you that soon.'' Maleficent replied with an amused smile while caressing her staff's yellow ball.

Aurora slowly climbed the steps which lead to the throne from which the fairy was observing her with a nonchalant eye, without doing any movement to prevent her from coming closer.

''Maleficent... Why? Why did you never tell me you were still alive?'' The queen asked, hurt, when she finally faced her.

''Oh, really? And why would I have done that?'' The fairy questioned back, raising an eyebrow.

''Because...because I...I thought you were dead and... If I had known you were still alive, I...'' Aurora started, putting her head down, holding back her tears.

Maleficent stood up abruptly from her cold seat and moved towards Aurora. Dark endless eyes locked with purple.

''Oh. And what would you have done if you had known? Tell me, _princess_. Would you have told you prince and your dear aunts you didn't want to get married and you would rather live in a ruined castle with the woman who cursed you to death? So? What would you have done?'' Maleficent yelled in a harsh tone, hitting the ground with the edge of her scepter in an act of pure rage.

''I...I... No. I...I would have found you, I would have told you that...I am sorry for what Phillip did to you, I would have hoped you would forgive me for...running away that day, whereas...whereas I...''

Maleficent raised her head. She let out a mocking laugh which resonated painfully in Aurora's ears.

''Oh! You would have apologize! How sweet of you! Oh dear. What a silly idea of yours. But do not worry. You are not to blame, _princess_. And even if you had made a single mistake, I would not have been scarcely prepared to listen to your excuse. Now, please have the decency to declare your intentions by coming here in my castle and disturbing me so late.'' Maleficent requested coldly, while she was getting closer and closer to the Queen, staring at her with a threatening look.

''I came for...to get some answers,'' Aurora answered in a determined tone, daring to look up at the wicked fairy who arched a curious eyebrow.

Maleficent took a last step towards Aurora, so that when she leant her head to look down at the young woman, their faces were mere inches apart.

Aurora swallowed, struggling to meet the intense gaze set upon her, feeling uncomfortable by the proximity established by Maleficent.

''And what do you want to know that your handsome prince and your lovely good fairies cannot tell you? Maleficent asked in a haughty voice.

Aurora looked down for she couldn't bear Maleficent's look on her any longer.

''I...I want to know why my aunts lied to me. Why Phillip told me he killed you and... How did the curse break whereas you were still alive? You would never allow the spell to be broken if you were still here to prevent it, so... I don't understand. Why? Why everyone is lying to me? Why...why did you lie to me, too? Why didn't you tell me you were still alive? Why? Why didn't you come and save me yourself, since you still could?! Why, while I come to you today, trying to understand why my life has been just an endless lie, you're talking to me as if I were nothing, but I...'' She shouted until her voice broke into a sob of despair.

She let herself slide and fall on her knees, at the feet of Maleficent, her head down, crying like a child.

She had lost everything. Her innocence, her happiness, her passion. She had given her life to old unable fairies who hid her true identity from her, then to a man she met in the woods and tried to kill, well...someone she cared about. A lot. And finally, to a woman who never left her thoughts but in the end, who lied to her as well, and forgot her. The people she trusted had betrayed her, lying to her from the very beginning until the very end. And...the person she truly loved, the woman she thought was dead was very well alive but seemed to be happier without her, well supposing she _could_ be happy. She simply forgot to tell her she wasn't dead. She had forgotten her. She had abandoned her.

Maleficent leaned slowly towards Aurora and took the princess' chin in her hand, her scarlet nails digging into the girl's skin. She looked into the Queen's purple eyes. Her black gaze now seemed more sweet and soothing than ever. She smiled wistfully.

''You are not nothing,'' she whispered, without losing eye contact with the young woman a single moment.

She straightened slowly in a wrinkling of fabric and reached out to the Queen.

''Now, please afford me the pleasure to stand up, Your Highness. On your knees, on the ground, is not a place worthy of a woman of your condition, especially not of a woman like _you_.'' She ordered in a authoritative tone, but devoid of any despise or mockery.

Aurora glared at that long and thin hand, white-skinned with green glints, outstretched towards her. Then she looked up at Maleficent, who seemed ready to wait for centuries in that position. Eventually, the Queen took this hand and let herself be dragged by its strength. Once stood up, Aurora refused to let go of that cold hand she was holding firmly in her little white hands. Maleficent couldn't stop staring at their intertwined hands, frowning, wondering what the queen was trying to do.

''Please, I can't live like this anymore. I can't keep living that lie any longer. I want to know, I _need_ to know. In only you I can trust, except for the fact you just forgot to tell me you were not dead... But I know I can believe you. In the past, you have been the only one to tell me the truth everyone was hiding from me. I beg you, Maleficent. Tell me the truth, once again. You owe me this, after all.'' Aurora begged her, shaking her hand tightly.

Maleficent nodded as a sign of acceptance, and gently removed her hand from the Queen's, before turning her back on her.

''Very well, you won. What do you want to know, _princess_?'' Maleficent asked in a weary voice as she sat back on her chair of stone.

Aurora smiled. For the first time, she had won against Maleficent. The same, she was sure, couldn't be said of many people. Not even of the brave prince Phillip, who yet bragged about putting an end to the existence of that so-called evil creature.

''I want to know everything. How you found me, how the spell happened and finally, how it was broken...'' The Queen listed in a firm voice as she met Maleficent's gaze. The older woman was looking at her expectantly.

Maleficent chuckled before she raised an imperceptible smile.

''Fine. Your wish is my command, _princess._ But please, take a seat. I am pretty sure you will soon need one in order to hear what I have to say...''

Maleficent waved her left hand in the air and a similar throne of green stone appeared next to the one she was sitting on. In a graceful and formal gesture, she invited Aurora to seat on her right. The Queen took seat and turned her head towards the fairy, waiting for her to start telling her story. Maleficent gave her a smile, almost empty of sarcasm and disdain, and sighed deeply.

''If that is what you want,'' she said blankly, ''then I shall give it to you, _princess...''_

* * *

 **Two years ago**

The flashes only started to fade away in every corner of the throne room of the ruined fortress. The deep rumble of thunder exploding against the walls of stone was slowly decreasing. Purple lightnings were still emerging from the bowels of the Forbidden Mountains. There was no more servants of those who dared to come to her to announce they had been looking for a baby for sixteen years...

 _How foolish they are! Is such a stupidity even possible?_ Maleficent was wondering, sitting on her throne, weary by this nonsense, if she should better do the dirty job herself, since she couldn't trust anyone. She sighed deeply, tired by so many years of vain research.

''Oh. They're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of Evil. Ah!'' She was exasperating, when suddenly an idea strucked her devious mind. She turned towards her faithful companion, her raven Diablo.

''My pet. You are my last hope. Circle far and wide, search for a maid of sixteen with hair of sunshine gold and lips as red as the rose. Go, and do not fail me,'' she shouted as the raven was flying towards the woods.

She sat again, lost in thought. No, this couldn't be. Of course, Diablo would find the princess Aurora, she had no doubt. But maybe...

Yes. This task was hers, and hers only. After all, the princess was her victim, her prey. She was _hers_. Why should she wait for the princess to be brought to her in a silver platter whereas she could hunt her herself? Didn't they say the hunt itself brought more pleasure than giving the last blow?

At that thought, a scary and toothy grin formed on Maleficent's red lips. She stood up, stretched her arms skywards as a hollow laugh echoed endlessly in the whole fortress.

She disappeared into a blaze of green flames.

* * *

A week before her bithday, Briar Rose was walking into the woods, like always, at the request of her aunts who asked her to pick some wild strawberries for dinner. But she must admit those imposed daily trips weren't displeasing at all. These trees, these paths, these bushes had become her second home, her secret garden. She knew any shrub, any stream, any flower.

These woods were her shelter. The place where she could express herself freely, say what she thought, what she desired, without anyone to stare at her, nor to reprimand her severely. Here, between those trees, no one could prevent her from living her dreams.

But she knew the very instant she would come back to her aunties, she would have to conceal her deepest desires...

This night, like every single night she could remember, she had a dream. Always the same, for years. A dream which seemed always more real, more true than the day before.

Sitting against a tree at the edge of the creek which meandered through the forest, near her aunts' cottage, Rose soaked her thin tiptoes into the cristal water and reminded of this dream aloud, under the protective gaze of the woods' creatures.

''I was in the woods, not so far from here. I was walking. Then, all of a sudden, a shape appeared in front of me. Like a mirage... A woman all dressed in black, with a skin so white it almost looked green. There were horns above her head. It was frightening, I didn't know anything about that woman. I didn't know where she came from, nor what she wanted. She was staring at me with harsh, threatening dark eyes, they were piercing me like two bottomless holes. It seemed she wanted to harm me...'' The young girl told, living her dream for a second time.

''But...I wasn't afraid. No, she didn't scare me. I cannot say why, I wanted to get closer, to talk to her, to touch her... I wanted to know who she was. So I came closer, very slowly... I feared she would run away or disappear as quickly as she appeared. Finally, when I was only a few meters from her, she stretched out a hand to me and...I took this hand. It was sweet, cold... She dragged me towards her, and she posed her other hand on my waist, without a word. And then...'' Rose continued, smiling, sliding her fingertips on the cold water.

''And then, we danced, and danced, and danced... I couldn't stop. But, after a while, the woman stopped, and smiled at me. She seemed so sad... I asked her if something was wrong, but she only raised a hand and stroked my cheek. Oh! Her hand on my cheek...it was so smooth... I wanted that touch to last forever. Finally, she was going to leave, but I didn't want to. I took her hand to hold her back, and she turned back to me. I asked her ''who are you?'' She looked down at me and smiled again. I knew something was wrong with that smile, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then suddenly, she took a step towards me. One step, two steps, three steps... Her face was only a few inches from mine, and... She moved a hand behind my neck, she put her head down and whispered in my ear ''I am your worst nightmare.'' I was petrified. Then she bent over me, and with her hand still set on my waist, she pressed me against her and...she leant in closer. I couldn't look at anything else but her lips as red as blood which were getting closer and closer... And then... Then... I woke up.'' The young girl sighed, removing her hand from the icy water.

''This dream is haunting me for years... It is strange. Maybe it does mean something?'' Rose wondered as she stood up to join the path which leaded to the clearing, followed closely by her forest friends.

When she arrived at the cliff edge where a oak was proudly taking place, the young girl put her basket on the longest tree branch. Then, she delicately folded her thin hands on the basket handles before she rested her head upon it.

''Still, there is something disturbing...'' She started, thoughtful, looking at the horizon where a great castle stood, the King and Queen's palace.

Birds, does and squirrels around her were emitting little cries which almost sounded like exclamations of curiosity, encouraging her to end her enigmatic sentence. Rose smiled, she knew she could tell them everything. At least, they won't judge her.

''She was so beautiful.'' She murmured, almost sadly. Then she shook her head, renouncing to hang about that troubling thought. What would her aunties say?

Briar Rose took back her basket and entered the clearing where a beautiful carpet of berries was waiting for her. She didn't notice the black shadow which never stopped following her, hidden behind a tree...


	3. The Stranger

**Chapter 3: The Stranger**

Maleficent, leant against an hazel tree, was observing the young golden-haired girl while she was bending down to pick berries, singing carelessly.

So this was where she was hiding... Right under her nose. Then so be it! She must admit the good fairies had been smart, for once. But not enough, unfortunately. Maleficent had found her. And her curse shall happen just like she had planned. The fairy couldn't hold back the cruel and satisfied smile which raised on her red lips. She had won. Her prey was standing right in front of her, and if she wished so, she could kill her at this very moment. This pure and white neck would be so easy to break...

 _No. Let the pleasure last_ , she told herself.

Nonetheless, Maleficent must recognize the fairies' gifts had proved their worth. During the thousand years she had spent on the face of this planet, she never saw such a beautiful creature. Her golden hair waving along her perfect arched back, her thin and white hands moving with grace and poise, her blue purple eyes shining with intelligence and curiosity, her lips reminding of a freshly bloomed rose, and finally, her straight shoulders, her slim waist and her perfectly curved hips...all of this was giving this pretty being the appearance of a goddess straight out from the Greek mythology.

Maleficent surprised herself getting lost in the beauty of this angel that was the princess Aurora. She huffed slightly, finally remembering this creature, as sweet as she might be, was nothing more than her victim. So young, so beautiful, so fragile... Very hard to resist, indeed.

Then the fairy focused again on the young girl's moves. Kneeling in the meadow, she was applying for choosing the most enticing fruits. Her cristal voice was singing some elusive words...

Maleficent rested one thin hand on her scepter as a green smoke invaded her. A magnificent blackbird with a ink plumage went out from the smoke and flew towards the princess.

The blackbird perched a few meters away from Aurora's little basket. The young woman turned her head towards him, not frightened by the bird's dark look, and smiled warmly.

''Oh! Hello, pretty bird. You are looking for food too? I would gladly offer you some strawberries. After all, there are enough for everyone here and my aunties ask me to pick some almost everyday. Besides, I really don't see the point of this... So I shall share my harvest with you,'' Aurora stretched out a hand full of wild strawberries towards the blackbird, who was shaking his little head in astonishment.

Maleficent, mad with anger, trapped inside this volatile's body according to her will, couldn't resist the invitation and felt obliged to peck in Aurora's hand, as the girl's smile widened.

When the bird's hunger was satisfied, the princess slowly raised a hand and stroked gently the blackbird's head. To her surprise, the bird uttered a shrill cry and flew away before he disappeared from her sight, blending into the trees. Aurora, frozen in shock, ended up by shrugging her shoulders before she got back to her task.

 _Ah! What a misery! What an absurdity! Be tempted by a young girl's sweet voice and let her stroke my feathers with her pure and innocent hands... Ah! What a ridiculous situation!_

Maleficent, back in her fairy's shape, was pacing furiously a few meters away, hidden behind the trees which surrounded the field. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she had been stupid. She had forgotten the child's skill for enchanting animals. No, if she wanted to have the advantage over this creature, she needed to keep her fairy's form.

Maleficent transported herself behind a tree on the edge of the weadow to listen at the young woman.

''I wonder if I will met her one day...'' She was whispering for herself. ''They say if we have the same dream several times, then one day, it does come true.''

Aurora turned towards a squirrel which was nibbling in her basket. She chuckled before she shook her forefinger as if to say '' _No._ '' to the little animal which blinked at her and fled instantly.

''And I dreamt about her...Oh! At least a hundred times...'' She continued, her voice filled with hope.

 _Ah! So young, so naive... It is almost touching. Her innocence could almost be pitiful._

In an unguarded moment, she couldn't hold back a sarcastic laugh which unwillingly caught the young girl's attention.

Aurora threw an eye over her shoulder, before she stood up slowly to stare at the tree where the evil fairy had established her hiding place.

Maleficent gritted her teeth. Definitely, it was a bad day.

 _Bad day, bad century_ , she thought to herself, almost amused.

The little goddess of the woods had noticed her. Ah! May Satan pardon her! She had made two unforgivable mistakes today. The first and the last ones, she hoped.

The fairy decided to stand still against the tree trunk, waiting for the young girl to lose interest in the noise she thought she heard. But this didn't happen. Aurora took a few steps towards the big hazel tree, carefully, a smile half-worried half-curious tugging at her pretty lips.

''Who is there? I heard you. Whoever you are, come out, don't be afraid...'' She said in a strangely confident voice considering her young age and vulnerability.

Maleficent let out a mocking laugh, without even trying to hold it back this time.

 _Me? Afraid? Of a sixteen-year-old peasant girl with a basket of berries and an assembly of birds and squirrels? Oh please!_

Maleficent laughed again. In addition to being outrageaously naive, the princess was also dangerously cheeky. And she was going to pay for her insolence...

Maleficent stretched her scepter to the left, letting out an arm from behind the trunk, and she hit the ground with the edge of her staff in a harsh move, creating a tremor which made the earth tremble and caused Aurora to lose her balance.

''Stay where you are. I am not afraid of you, on the contrary. But _you_ should be afraid, _princess_...'' Maleficent claimed in a frightening voice.

The princess, struggling to get up, was glaring at the scepter which just appeared next to the hazel tree, her eyes wide opened in incomprehension.

''I— Who are you? And why did you just call me _princess_?'' Aurora questioned her, frowning, trying to distinguish more precisely the shape hiding behind the tree.

''Who I am is no matter. However, what matters is that you shouldn't speak to strangers, alone in the middle of the woods. Strangers can be dangerous, _princess_...'' Maleficent threatened her in an icy tone, bringing back her staff in front of her.

Aurora seemed to think for a while, before she raised her head to look at the tree where the voice came from.

''You are probably right. But I have the feeling you are not a stranger to me... We have already met, didn't we?'' The young girl asked, moving forwards.

The wicked fairy remained silent for a second, frozen in astonishment.

 _What could this possibly mean?_

Finally, she had a deep and cynic laugh.

''You must be mistaken, _princess_. I can assure you we have never met before,'' she replied coldly.

''Oh.'' Aurora put her head down, her purple eyes suddenly darkened by a gleam of deception. ''Still, I am sure I already saw you somewhere. Your voice, it's— Yes, I know that voice. And that laugh...I already heard that laugh... It's a little awkward, but... Yes. You look like this...this woman...the woman of my dreams... Yes, that is _you_!'' She exclaimed in a happy voice, raising her head towards Maleficent.

Maleficent, incredulous, was standing still behind the hazel tree trunk, trying to understand what the young girl was suggesting.

Oh! So, the princess Aurora had dreamt about her... Interesting. It looked like she had just found another sleeping curse's mystery she hadn't solved yet. Maybe this spell was really much more complicated than it seemed to be, after all...

''I warn you one last time, _princess_. You shouldn't speak to strangers in the woods, and even less to tell them they are haunting your dreams...or you might regret it!'' Maleficent yelled, stretching her arms skywards, before she vanished into a wonderful blaze of green flames.

Nonetheless, before she perfectly disappeared, Aurora's voice was still resonating in her head, like a cry for help that she must listen and never forget.

''No, wait! Please! Promise me you will come back...'' She begged her, tears in her eyes, reaching out towards the green smoke which had consumed the woman of her dreams.

A devilish laugh resounded in the depths of the forest.

 _Of course I will come back, princess..._

* * *

The next morning, Rose woke up with a strange feeling. She felt that something had changed. When she opened her eyes, she remembered. Yes, she had met someone. A woman. An enchanting voice she was not ready to forget... The voice of her dreams.

The young girl rushed out of her bed, got dressed and walked down the stairs leading to the kitchen.

''Rose!'' Her aunt Flora cried, widening her eyes in surprise. ''You're awake!''

''Oh! Rose, we had just planned to wake you up! You must go to the forest to...'' Aunt Fauna began in an anxious voice, fearing the young girl's reaction to her request.

''Of course!'' Rose cut her off, taking her basket quickly in one hand and catching her shawl with the other. ''What do I have to bring you back this time?'' She asked, smiling.

''Uh...hazels. Yes, we need hazels,'' Merryweather said hesitantly.

''Perfect! Consider it done!'' The girl replied cheerfully as she crossed the doorstep and turned around to wave a hand at her aunties. ''See you later!''

''Yes, see you later...'' Merryweather answered quietly, amazed.

''That is strange... She always complains when we ask her to go to the forest,'' Flora added, thoughtful.

''She probably fancy walking into the woods this morning!'' Flora reassured them. ''Now come on, ladies! Let's go to work! We must go look for this book if we want to create the perfect dress for our little princess before the end of the week!''

And the three fairies left the house as well.

* * *

Maleficent was in the woods, hidden under the shade of a heavy grove, waiting for the princess' silhouette to enter the forest. Like she predicted, the young girl didn't delay in making her appearance.

Aurora, lost in thoughts, was walking slowly, barefoot, singing, as usual. But she seemed to walk for a specific purpose, her delicate steps were firm and her purple eyes very attentive, as if she was looking for something special, something mysterious that even the fairy couldn't quite fathom...

Maleficent was following her from a great distance, always hiding behind thick tree trunks, so she could observe her without risking to be seen. She was looking carefully at this curious young girl who was getting deeper and deeper into the forest, determined, when she noticed she could easily hear the melody she was humming. These notes were unknown to her. The wicked fairy got closer in order to try to understand the lyrics, which were unknown as well...

 _''I wonder...''_

 _''I wonder...''_

 _Oh Satan! What a magnificent voice._ Unwillingly, Maleficent let herself be enchanted by this angelic voice.

 _''If I could, like pretty mermaids...''_

 _''Sing desire...''_

Ah! These speeches about love again...

 _Pathetic,_ thought Maleficent, suppressing a grin of disgust.

 _''To_ _the woman...''_

 _''Who haunts my...''_

 _''My nights in ever—''_

 _''—lasting dreams.''_

And here was this myterious woman again... So the princess was still dreaming about her. Every night... Interesting.

Suddenly, Maleficent realised the young girl had lead her into the meadow where they met the day before. Without thinking, the fairy hid behind the same hazel tree than the one she used as a cover the last time they spoke.

Then, Aurora turned around and smiled.

''I know you are there,'' she said in a sweet voice. She took a few steps towards Maleficent.

''I am sorry to disturb you, Madam, but...you will have to find another hiding place, today. You see, my aunts asked me to pick some hazels so...'' She declared in a slightly teasing tone.

Maleficent let out a mirthless laugh.

 _As if I was going to bow to her will! Ah! This won't be. Never._

''Don't underestimate me, _princess_. If I want to stay where I am, then so be it. You are nobody to prevent me from doing what I want to do. For instance, if I want to leave...'' The wicked fairy paused in anticipation, smiling wryly, waiting for the girl's reaction.

''Oh no! Don't leave, please!'' Aurora begged her. ''I have no one to talk to...I need someone to...''

''Oh, really? What a pity!'' Maleficent said sarcastically. ''And what makes you believe I am the good person to talk to?''

''Well...'' The young girl sighed as she sat on a big cut tree trunk and rested her chin in her little hands. ''Since you are the only person I can talk with, then that makes you the good person...''

''You are wrong, _princess_ ,'' Maleficent spat, her voice as cold as ice.

''But...why do you keep calling me princess...?'' Aurora asked eventually, looking up at the hazel tree.

''Because you are a princess, Aurora,'' Maleficent answered emotionlessly.

''But, I... No, I am not. You must be mistaken. My name is Briar Rose, and I am no princess,'' the young girl sputtered, her voice trembling.

''Oh, I see...'' The evil fairy whispered as a callous grin spread across her face. ''It seems your dear aunts didn't tell you the whole truth. Well, who am I to judge, anyway? After all, they are the women who raised you with love and kindness since you were a child, even though they don't share the same blood as yours. In such circomstances, what weight could represent the words of a stranger you have just met in the woods?''

Maleficent was about to vanish into a cloud of green smoke, but before she could raise a single finger, Aurora's voice stopped her.

''No! Wait!'' The princess yelled desperately, getting up abruptly. ''I...I can not say why, but...I believe you. Tell me the truth. Please.''

Maleficent smiled in the dark.

 _The game is getting more and more exciting..._

''You are the princess Aurora, daughter of King Stefan and Queen Leah. Unfortunately, an evil fairy, cruel and ruthless, cursed you when you were still a baby.''

Aurora's gaze was setting on the hazel tree where Maleficent was still hiding, but her mind seemed to be elsewhere, miles away from here...

''Cursed... But why? And how...?'' The young woman asked in a shaky voice.

''You are sentenced to an everlasting sleep,'' Maleficent snarled as her red lips parted. Then a hollow and endless laugh sounded into Aurora's mind for what seemed like eternity.

And the wicked fairy's silhouette faded away into a cloud of green flames and smoke, leaving a carpet of burned hazels behind her.

Briar Rose let herself fall onto the grass and cried. For a minute, maybe...or days. She couldn't tell.

She had been foolish to believe that talking to a stranger would bring her any good.

* * *

Maleficent, once back in her fortress, took seat on her stone throne.

 _That was what I call a good day_ , she thought, smiling widely. She had succeeded in spreading chaos in this little odd family which was composed by the princess Aurora, who was called Briar Rose – _such a stupid name!_ – and the three good fairies who were pretending to be the dear child's aunts.

After all, maybe this strange household didn't need her to implode, but helping its destruction was far more amusing.

Maleficent had a heartless laugh. The young princess would rather listen to her, a perfect stranger she met in the woods, than her kind and sweet aunts. Aurora trusted her, whereas she didn't know anything about her. She never even cast doubt on her words, and she never wil, the fairy was sure of that.

Although Maleficent didn't ignore her skills in persuasion, this success seemed almost too easy for her, even for the talented, manipulative wicked fairy she was. Why? Why did she trust _her_ , a frightening creature she had never seen before and who had threatened her many times yet, instead of her aunts who had protected and loved her for sixteen years?

For Maleficent, who didn't trust anyone, this remained a mystery. A mystery she promised herself to solve as early as the next day...


	4. The woman of her dreams

**Chapter 4: The Woman of Her Dreams**

The next day, Briar Rose didn't speak to her aunts. She woke up earlier than usual, took her basket which she filled with some food and a flask of water, and she fled to the forest, her only shelter, far away from this life made of lies.

She was a princess, and her aunts were no aunts. Her name was not Briar Rose. And she was dreaming every night about a strange woman who scared her as much as she attracted her. But this dream was the only thing she could hold on to. It must mean something...  
This voice... She couldn't do anything but listen to it. Rose had believed this woman, this witch, this demon, or whatever she was. She couldn't say why, but she knew, deep inside, that she didn't lie to her. The life she had lived was not hers, her whole childhood was nothing but a beautiful and meanless illusion.  
And now, all she had to do was to understand.  
When she arrived into her beloved woods, she started singing. She hoped the mysterious woman would hear her call and come to her, like the day before...

 _''I wonder...''_

Why her aunts had lied to her? Rose clenched her fists.

 _''I wonder...''_

Why all of this had been just a lie? She closed her eyes.

 _''If I could, like pretty mermaids...''_

The young girl opened her eyes and looked at the birds who were surrounding her. Oh God! They were so lucky. At least, _they_ were free.  
 _  
''Sing desire...''_

Desire... Her dream... The woman of her dreams... Her... She wanted it. All of it.

 _''To the woman...''_

That terrifying woman. But yet, so beautiful...

 _''Who haunts my...''_

Her body and her soul. Not a second could pass that she didn't see her face...

 _''My nights, in ever—''_

 _''—lasting dreams.''_

Oh, those dreams! If only they could come true! If only she could see this woman, talk to her... If only that shadow could touch her, and take her with her...  
They never stopped, not a single night. These dreams were so sweet, so hypnotizing, so appealing... All she wanted to be true was just an illusion, and all she wished never existed was too much real.  
She would probably never see that woman again. She would perhaps die before, or she would simply fall into an eternal slumber. Why stay in this world, anyway? All of it was nothing but a lie. She was not Briar Rose, she was not a peasant, her parents were not dead and Flora, Fauna and Merryweather were not her aunts. And she was going to die soon, putting an end to this life of nonsense. The evil fairy who cursed her had surely no idea of the great favour she had done to her!  
Rose realised, while she was crossing the cliff walking on a large felled tree trunk, that salty, bitter tears were running down her cheeks. Tears of despair, or anger maybe. Now that she finally knew the real sense of her life, she had to give up on it...to die.  
When she arrived on the other side of the ravine, she went towards the edge of the hill, where her favorite oak tree stood, this beautiful and tall tree where she loved to rest. And she kept singing, her purple eyes lost in the immense landscape in front of her.

 _''I wonder...''_

How would it be if everything were different?

 _''I wonder...''_

''Why could not everything stop right here and then?

 _''If my voice could tell her...''_

Oh! She wanted to tell her so many things... _Please, tell me everything you know! Please, don't lie to me! How do you know all of this? Who are you? Why can't I stop seeing you in my dreams?_

 _''Come to me...''_

Yes, she wanted to see that stranger who was haunting her dreams one last time before her death.

 _''Please get out...''_

May she appear in front of her, now.

 _''Of the shadows...''_

May she stop hiding from her.

 _''I shall...''_

 _I am Briar Rose. No. I shall be a princess. No, it can't be. I will be Aurora. No. I am nothing._  
Rose crossed her arms on the oak tree branch and put her head upon her arms, her gaze setting on the horizon, drops of water shining in the corner of her eyes.

 _''Be her sleeping...''_

 _''...beauty.''_

She burst into tears. She was going to die. She was going to sleep for all eternity. She would never see the woman of her dreams.

All of a sudden, she raised her head, alerted by a cracking sound in her back. She turned around slowly...  
She couldn't hold back a cry of surprise.  
The dark shadow, the unattainable shape, the graceful ghost, the creature of her dreams...  
She was here.

Here, right in front of her.

She was tall, slim, all dressed in black with a touch of dark purple on her loose sleeves. Her immense dress was falling down and the fabric was spreading all around her feet, covering her entire body.

Her staff overcome by a yellow ball which she was holding fiercely in her left hand served as a perch to a raven as black as night who was staring at Rose, bending his head, curious. Her other hand with a skin so white it looked like an eerie green was stroking the frightening bird's feathers.

Her lips as red as blood were distorted into a cruel grin. Her long and thin head had two symmetrical horns on its top. Her chin was lifted defiantly.

 _No doubt._

 _It's **her**._

Finally, the beautiful creature opened her mouth...

''Please, do save your vocal cords, _princess_. As you can see, I am here, right in front of you. I came _'out of the shadows'_. So, what is it you want?'' The voice Rose knew too well said in an amused tone.

''I...I...'' The young girl sputtered, scared by the presence of the woman who had only been a shadow in a dream since now. ''I...Oh!'' Her voice broke into a sob of fear while she took one step backwards.

She wanted to meet her so much, but now that she was right in front of her, she didn't know what to do nor what to think anymore.

All of a sudden, Maleficent vanished into thin air, leaving Rose speechless, catching her breath, before she appeared again the next second a few inches away from the young woman.

Her face devoid of any emotion bent towards the princess, whose back was leaning desperately upon the oak tree. At that very instant, Rose didn't know whether she would rather disappear or stay here, her body pined against the bark of the tree, at the mercy of this indestructible creature.

''Oh. Did I scare you? Forgive me, _princess_. I didn't mean to frighten you,'' The woman apologized in an ironic voice, letting out a blow which instantly immobilized Rose who was still struggling to find the strength to breath.

''I...I... I'm not afraid of you,'' The young girl tried, looking down for she couldn't look into the devilish woman's black eyes.

''Oh, really? I don't scare you, _princess_?'' The smooth voice sneered as red thin lips pursed into a mocking grin.

Rose slowly raised her head to look at the woman she saw in her dreams, so many times. A green hand wearing a dark ring set upon the tree, right next to the young girl's face. The black body of the thin shape came closer, so close Rose felt the black and purple fabric caressing her arms, her hips, her breast... She couldn't avert her gaze from those red lips, which were getting closer and closer.

 _Oh God! They are so close..._

''Not even...a little?'' The scarlet mouth whispered against the princess' cheek, her breath warming up Rose's trembling lips.

A hand took her wrist. Rose managed to look away from this mouth as red as blood to look at Maleficent's dark pupils, which were not setting on the young girl's purple eyes anymore. They seemed frozen, busy staring at something, some place lower than her eyes...

 _Of course. My lips..._

Rose closed her eyes. A mere second later, they fluttered opened. She was losing her mind, she was sure of that.

''N-No.'' She reached to say in a breath, her look finally fixed on the fairy's bottomless gaze.

The lips suddenly pulled away, the pressure upon her wrist vanished, the hand set next to her cheek disappeared. Maleficent had faded away. Rose sighed deeply, before she let herself slide along the trunk, and fell to her knees, her head leaning against the tree. Tears was flowing down her cheeks endlessly. She couldn't tell if it was tears of joy, or tears of fear. But she had succeeded. She had looked into the dark woman's eyes. She had survived.

''You must know I feel quite distressed,'' a voice declared, a few meters away from Rose.

Briar Rose slowly raised her head. The fairy had come back into sight in front of her, looking at her in curiosity, frowning slightly.

''I beg your pardon?'' Rose questioned her, widening her eyes, faithless.

''Well, I usually don't hear someone telling me they are not afraid of me while looking right into my eyes,'' Maleficent argued in a sceptic voice, raising one eyebrow.

''Oh. Then, please forgive my boldness, but... Why is scaring people so important to you?'' Rose dared to ask, looking down.

Maleficent opened her mouth, but she shut it instantly. She frowned again and took a step towards the young princess, reducing the distance between them.

''You are very curious, _princess_... Cheeky girl.'' The black fairy chuckled darkly, smiling as she stroke the raven's wings, which was still perched on the top of her staff.

''I...I am sorry... I— My aunts always tell me I ask too many questions,'' Rose muttered as she felt heat gradually spreading across her face.

''Perhaps because they cannot give the answers to your questions. But _I_ can,'' the woman said as her red lips curved into a sugary and charming smile.

Maleficent took a last step towards the tree against which the young girl was leaning and reached out to Rose, who glanced up at her quizzically, before she took the outstretched hand hesitantly. The wicked fairy helped her getting up.

Once the young girl back on her feet, the frightening woman dragged Rose towards her, pulling sharply on her hand. Rose couldn't dare to cross the impenetrable gaze of this fantastic creature, nonetheless she managed, with all the efforts of the world, to look up at Maleficent's stony face, so close to hers...

Then, even though she didn't know why Briar Rose fisted fiercely the fairy's cloak's purple lining at the bust level and drew the older woman slowly towards her in a firm gesture. The black woman was forced to lean down even closer towards the princess, a glow of shock in her eyes, but fast erased by an amused smile. She seemed to rather enjoy this turnaround situation.

''You are the answer to all of my questions. That is why I dream about you every night. Aren't you?'' Rose whispered, her voice shaking, unable to look away from Maleficent's black eyes.

The long black shape raised a hand ended with red nails, which she slid into the younger woman's hair. She wrapped her bony fingers behind her neck, drawing Rose's face towards her.

''Of course, _princess_. Don't forget who I am. I am the _woman of your dreams_ , after all...'' Maleficent's icy voice murmured into the girl's ear.

Rose was frozen to place, petrified with horror and longing.

Thus, the princess felt herself invaded by an oppressive green smoke which smothered her, tightening her throat, to such an extend that she thought her trachea was going to explode. She released reluctantly the black fabric of the mysterious creature's dress, who was escaping her once again.

Rose lost herself in a coughing fit which doubled her over, forcing her to fall on her knees.

The last thing she distinguished in the dying green light was a toothy grin tugging at mesmerizing red, red lips.

She had the vague feeling her body tipped backwards. She thought she was going to hit the ground, yet she felt a far more smooth, cold touch which caught her with strength and agility, keeping her above the earth in an enchanting embrace.

Then...

Darkness.

Briar Rose lost consciousness.

* * *

When Briar Rose opened her eyes, she was lying on her bed, in the cottage she occupied with her aunts—well, the three women who raised her. The room was plunged into thick darkness, the shutters were closed, and the door shut, as if the young woman never got up and fled into the woods a few hours ago.

She sighed deeply and slip her arms over the sheets, folding her hands upon her belly.

 _What if all of this had been just a dream, after all?_

Today, she didn't know how to distinguish between the false and the true. What if she was really the daughter of humble peasants who died when she was two, and then have been adopted by her mother's sisters? What if this mysterious woman all dressed in black had never existed, but in her wildest dreams? What if she was nothing but one of her mind's creations to escape this gray and boring daily life?

She didn't know anymore.

She straightened to lean against the pillow. Then her throat tightened, like caught in a vice, and she couldn't hold a coughing attack which tore her chest apart. She put her fingers before her mouth and as she removed them, she felt something into the palm of her hands.

She disregarded the white sheets on the bed, got up slowly to walk towards the window and opened the shutters by an elbow strike, while keeping her hands joined together. When a ray of light finally entered the bedroom, Rose let out a gasp of surprise.

A greenish dust rested in the hollow of her palms.

Then, she remembered the evil fairy dressed in black and purple, so close to her, her red lips whispering temptingly in her ears, her sweet and green hands intertwined in her hair, her smooth voice fading away gradually, the smoke all around her, the pain in her lungs and her throat, then nothing.

 _So, it wasn't a dream. But, then..._

Before she could consider the question, the door opened on her three aunts.

 _Flora first, like always,_ she told to herself bitterly _._

Rose sat on her bed, tired of thinking.

''Rose, finally you're awake!'' The old woman all dressed in red cried out. ''It's almost midday! Everything was closed, we believed we should let you sleep, but— Is everything alright, darling? You are so pale!'' She enquired in a worried voice as she came closer to the young girl.

''Oh, poor child!'' Merryweather added in a compassionate tone, putting a hand on Rose's shoulder.

''She may be ill,'' Fauna suggested, her voice filled with concern as she touched the girl's forehead with the back of her hand. ''God! She is burning!''

''Rose, darling, I think you should stay in bed for a while...'' Flora started.

''Yes, we are leaving for a few days to visit an old friend who lives far away from here, at the border of the North Kingdom.'' Merryweather nodded.

''But—'' Rose tried in a husky voice.

''But we won't let her all alone for three days?!'' Fauna objected in a soft voice, while stroking Rose's cheek.

''We have to, dear. See for yourself, she is unable to go on a journey with us,'' Flora said, throwing an eye towards the young woman who was staring at the floor in silence.

''But...letting her alone here would be unconscious, Flora!'' Merryweather contradicted her. ''Anybody could enter! And what if she got out? There are too many dangers, who knows what could happen during our absence...?''

Flora remained silent for a while, scratching her head, lost in thought.

''You are right,'' she finally admitted. ''We will shut the doors and the windows and bring the key with us, so that no one would come in and Rose won't be exposed to any risk.''

''But, Flora... We cannot lock Rose up into the house for three days...! How will she go pick some fruits? You know how much she loves to wander into the woods!'' Fauna tried to reason her.

''Yes, we cannot let her here for three days,'' Merryweather agreed. ''How will she eat, and—''

''Well, we will leave her with some supply, obviously! In less than three days, we will be back. My ladies, our little protégée will soon reach sixteen years, we must remember that. She can survive alone in this house for three days,'' Flora's authoritative voice cut them off.

''But...'' Merryweather started.

''What do you think, Fauna?'' Flora interrupted her as she looked at the little woman dressed in green.

''Yes, you are right,'' Fauna muttered, staring at her feet, as if reluctantly, feeling the gaze of her two sisters upon her, waiting for her to settle their dispute.

''Very well!'' Flora concluded cheerfully. ''Now, let's collect our things. It is already late! Rose, darling, don't worry, we will be back soon enough. Everything will be alright,'' Flora reassured her with a smile before she left the bedroom.

''We will give you everything you need and some things to distract yourself on the kitchen table,'' Merryweather promised her before she kissed her cheek gently and walked down the stairs.

Briar Rose remained silent, her purple gaze still locked at the floor, filled with untold weariness. Fauna took her hand and stoke her cheek fondly.

''Rose, my dear child, I am sorry we have to leave you alone for three days. I promise you I will do everything I can for us to come back as soon as possible. Oh! Here, if something goes wrong, blow into this and I will hear you,'' her aunt told her with a comforting smile before she put a little white bird-shaped whistle into Rose's hand who blinked at her in astonishment.

''Everything will be alright, I promise you,'' Fauna repeated, as if she wanted to convince herself. She kissed the young girl's cheek too and got out of the room hesitantly, before she closed the wooden door behind her.

Rose nodded, sat on her bed, alone in the dark, whereas her aunts had left for a while already. She didn't know what to say. She had nothing to say, and she couldn't say anything. She would stay locked up in here for three days and no one would know. Not even...

 _No. Don't think about her._

A tear rolled down her cheek. Like always, she was powerless, unable to take her fate into her own hands and say '' _No._ '' once and for all.

She went in front of the window to observe her aunts leaving the house and walking away into the forest. She rubbed her hands together before she dusted them against her nightgown. None of the three women looked back.

Rose turned around, she laid down on the bed again, lowered the blanket over her and wrapped up in the sheets. She didn't want to move anymore, she didn't want to talk, she didn't want to think.

She only wanted to sleep, sleep, and never wake up.

Suddenly, the shutters closed in a banging noise, plunging the room into darkness once more. A green glow arose from a corner of the bedroom.

Rose straightened and sat up, folding the blanket upon her, covering her whole body including her neck. She waited, her heart pounding in her chest, not daring to breath.

A black shape appeared slowly, emerging from the greenish light. The shadow got closer towards the bed where the young girl was curling herself, breathless.

Then, she thought she saw a green hand with a black ring, holding a staff, a long dark and purple dress, a pale face overcame by two horns on its top, lips as red as blood, frozen into an eternal terrifying and heartless smile.

'' _You._ '' Rose murmured in a trembling voice, tightening the sheets against her chest.

''Yes, it is me. At your service, _Your Highness_ ,'' said the deep and smooth voice sarcastically. The creature of darkness made a graceful and ironic curtsy in front of the younger woman.

''I...I am dreaming, am I not?'' Rose asked hesitantly as she closed her eyes before opening them again to look right into the dark and shiny eyes of the frightening fairy.

''Oh! No you aren't, _princess_. The woman of your dreams, I fear, is very well real,'' the enchanting voice whispered.

Rose closed her eyes again, struggling to believe the events she was witnessing.

When she opened her eyes, she restrained a scream. The ghostly shadow was bent over her. What happened next went so fast...

It seemed so real...and yet impossible.

She felt an icy hand at the beginning of her neck, freezing her blood in her veins. Rose, petrified by fear, couldn't perform the slightest gesture to keep herself away from those thin fingers. She stood still, staring at the ceiling with her eyes wide opened, while the cold and sweet hand slid, slowly caressing the neck, then the throat of the young girl. Her heart stopped, her legs stiffened, her arms muscles contracted all together...

Then, Briar Rose had a sudden movement, quick and inexplicable. Without thinking, she took that hand whose touch made her lose her mind, without knowing whether she wanted her to stop, or, on the contrary, she wished it would never stop. She was derived from her disturbing thoughts by a cynic sneer which rang not far from her ears.

An other long and thin hand caressed down slowly the young girl's cheek.

''So, what do you say, _princess_?'' Maleficent's voice purred in her ear. ''Am I worthy of the _woman of your dreams_?'' She asked smoothly as Rose's hand grabbed the green fingers which were walking through her cheek, preventing at all costs that soft hand with a bewitching touch from going away.

''Yes,'' she breathed.

She felt a long finger varnished with red on her lips, forcing her to be quiet.

Rose kept quiet, for she didn't have the courage to keep talking, and she didn't know what to say anyway. She was impossibly powerless in the hands of this wicked fairy.

Then, since she had no other choice, she gave herself over the contact of those icy and yet warm hands.

A finger was drawing the contour of Rose's mouth in a slow and sensual dance. The young girl couldn't prevent herself from sighing with delight.

 _A long and deep sigh of pleasure_ , a little voice in her mind was torturing her.

 _You know you want it, Aurora._

She merely distinguished Maleficent's red lips curled up upon radiant white teeth. A wide smile of satisfaction, as if she already knew the sinful thoughts which were now overwhelming her brain.

 _Of course I know..._ The voice continued.

Briar Rose's eyelids fluttered closed. She believed she heared a murmur against her lips. Or maybe was it in her mind too?

 _''Sweet Aurora...''_

Finally, she fell into the world of limbo, letting herself be enchanted by this languid voice and those delicious hands until her mind couldn't take it anymore...


	5. The Forbidden Mountains

**Chapter 5: The Forbidden Mountains**

Briar Rose woke up, feeling even more exhausted than the day before. The room was still plunged into complete darkness. However, she could distinguish as she wrinkled fiercely her eyes a long and high shape which rose a few meters from her bedside, turned towards her and which seemed to observe her carefully.

''You definitely have a particular affection for slumber. Isn't it delightfully ironic?'' A smooth voice said in a smile.

The young girl startled, straighting up abruptly in her bed, on guard.

''You! What...what are you doing here?'' She asked hesitantly, sweeping views of the dark bedroom, not so sure if she truly wanted to know the answer after all.

''What am I doing here?'' The rich voice repeated before turning into a mocking sneer. ''According to you, what could I possibly do here, in your bedroom, _princess_?'' She questioned back, coming closer to the bed where Rose was still laying.

''I...I don't know... I...I don't understand,'' Rose stuttered, looking down, without knowing what to think nor what to say.  
The young girl heard footsteps at her right as it got closer and closer. Rose didn't know what to do. Scream? Cry? Flee?  
She didn't know what she must do, she didn't know what to think nor how to act in a sensible way anymore. Yes, it seems she had been gradually losing her mind lately. These dreams, that woman, those mysteries... All of this had made her lose her head.

Rose sighed as she delicately placed her folded hands upon her thighs, ready to accept her fate, whatever it would be. The sound of footsteps finally stopped. She could feel the fairy's ghostly shadow upon her. She knew that woman as beautiful as terrifying was just a few meters, or maybe even inched away from her, and she couldn't say what this damned creature had in mind at this very instant.  
So, defeated, she didn't manage the slightest gesture and she waited in silence.

''You don't move at all, princess. You are not defending yourself,'' the smooth voice above her stated in an amused tone.

 _Oh God! She seems so close..._

''What for? If you wanted to kill me, no matter what I'd do, I wouldn't be able to stop you. You are so powerful, and I, so powerless...'' Rose whispered, her voice weak.  
The shape took another heavy step towards her. The young girl held her breath.

''So, if I understand you well, if I wanted to kill you right now, you would achieve absolutely nothing to try to defend your own life?'' The deep voice asked her, deadly slow.

''No. Anyway, if I don't die in your hands tonight, I will soon fall into a sleep like death... So, as I said: what for?'' Rose replied in a weary voice.

Then, the young girl heard a discrete and elegant wrinkling of fabric. She felt the shadow of the woman in black looming over her. A cold hand fastened on her throat, its forefinger and thumb pressuring the edges of her neck, but strangely it didn't hurt her so badly. Its only effect was to force Rose to look up into those dark endless eyes which never stopped piercing at hers, gleaming with anger. A flame was burning into these impenetrable orbs.

''You value your life so little that you would not care dying right now, in my hands, whereas you didn't even reach sixteen years of age? You are not afraid to die, are you?'' The voice provoked her, muttering those words as the grip around her neck tightened.  
Rose choked, trying desperately to catch her breath, before she managed to articulate one single syllable, ''No.''

A few seconds which seemed like eternity passed before the twinkling eyes averted her gaze and the icy hand let go of her neck. The shape took a step backwards.

''I regret to tell you, _princess Aurora_ , that you are whether totally reckless, or hopeless to a point I wouldn't dare to fathom myself,'' the fairy concluded in a neutral tone.

''I think, _Madam_ , that I am probably both mad and desperate... You can be proud of yourself: you had succeeded." Rose replied right away, fakely playful.

''So you think I should be satisfied.'' The older woman said quietly, her red lips pursed into a cynical smile.

''I guess so...'' The young girl sighed. ''Why? Aren't you satisfied?'' She asked, turning her head towards the black silhouette which still stood a few steps away from her.

''Well, no. I am not satisfied. No _yet_...'' The deep voice objected coldly.

Briar Rose looked down again, for she didn't know where to look anymore.

''I...I don't understand. What do you want?'' She questioned, her voice trembling slightly.

''Oh, but what I want is none of your concern, _Your_ _Highness_. But you will soon figure it out, believe me...'' The mysterious woman answered with a cruel grin which showed radiant white teeth.

As she heard those words, Rose struggled to hold back a cry of anger.  
How long will she have to bear the silence of this woman? How long will she have to listen to her lies? How long before she finally learn the truth? Who was this frightening shape which had been haunting her dreams for years? What did it want from her? And why couldn't she just run away, despite the terror it inspired her? Why did she feel drawn to it, unable to resist? Resist her, her smooth voice, her lips as red as blood, her skin as green as apple...  
Why?  
So many questions remained unanswered, and this evil creature was about to escape once more without offering her a single answer!

 _No, I won't let this happen this time..._

''But who...who are you? What are you looking for? Why have been haunting my dreams since as long as I can remember? How can you be so powerful? How do you know all those things about me? What do you want from me? Whoever you are, I don't care. I'm just asking you to answer me, for God's sake!'' Rose shouted, suppressing a sob as she got out of her bed, ready to throw herself towards this shadow which might soon vanish into a green smoke, like it always did.

The woman in black and purple took a step towards Rose. She settled in front of her before she leant in closer, taking the young girl's chin in her cold green hand.

''Hm... I see you do have a great thirst for knowledge, princess. Of course, it would be a pleasure for me to satisfy this desire, but...'' The fairy's sweet voice whispered, her red lips hovering above the girl's mouth.  
The frightening woman rested her long and thin forefinger on Rose's lips. She slowly stroked down her top then her bottom lips in a slow and gentle move. The young girl let out a light sigh. She couldn't help closing her eyes, unable to pronounce a single word, for her mind was already far, far away...  
Then, the dark shape sat on the edge of the bed, right next to Rose, without removing her hand from the girl's lips, who was still holding her breath. The hand slowly slipped down to the chin, then along Rose's neck, who was frozen in fear, or want, she couldn't say anymore.

''But I am afraid you are asking the wrong questions, dear _Aurora_...'' She finished in a breath.

The cold fingers slid against her throat and went down on the birth of her neck. Another hand set on her cheek and caressed it almost fondly, releasing an icy chill which rolled down Rose's face, down her throat, and then crossed her whole body, but strangely only resulted in warming her up.  
Briar Rose understood thanks to the grinding sound of her bed that the shadow of the woman who had always obsessed her was now bending over her. She felt her green cheek against hers, a cold blow tickling her ear.

''Don't forget to breath, princess. It would be a shame for you to die right now,'' the amused voice whispered in her ear.

Deadly slowly, the scarlet lips pulled away, brushing her cheek on their path and stopped a few inches away from her mouth. Rose could feel a calm and chilling breath entering her warm mouth through her parted lips. She wanted to open her mouth in order to speak, but something prevented her from doing so. She felt the red lips' presence a few inches away from her own, and she didn't dare to perform the slightest gesture, by fear of touching them. She knew if she scarcely brushed these smooth full scarlet lips, she would never be able to leave them...

She slowly looked up, finally allowing her gaze to meet the dark eyes which were peering at her like if it might devour her in a blink of an eye. The hand that was previously posed in the hollow of her neck slipped, brushing her cleavage, and went down along her back, drawing Rose's body closer to the fairy's impenetrable figure. In spite of the strong shudder crossing through her body, the young girl did not even try to resist.  
Breathless, she didn't know where to look, nor what to say or what to think. The poor girl struggled to open her mouth to talk.

''You- Why are you torturing me that way?'' She asked eventually as she felt the fairy's lips calling for hers, barely an inch apart.

''Torturing you? What is it you mean by _torture_ , princess?'' Maleficent avoided her question knowingly.  
The black shadow stroked the younger woman's cheek gently as she ran her hand down Rose's neck. Rose felt her heart skip a beat once again.

''Why...why are doing this? Why are you...touching me in a way- the way you _are_ , at this very moment?'' Rose inquired weakly, her voice hoarse with fear - or perhaps desire – of actually touching those red lips which were mesmerizing her.

''You see, _princess_ , I am afraid you are not asking the right question once again. Your issue is definitely not what I am doing to you, but rather why did you not try to stop me, not even once?'' The deadpan voice replied.

The wicked fairy didn't perform one single move which could pull her away from Rose, so that she could keep the girl's chest pressed against hers as she placed firmly one hand around her wraist.  
This question, which she never dared to ask herself, had the effect of a stab in the heart to Rose who remained speechless, unable to find any suitable answer.  
The hand set behind her neck compelled her to tilt her head, forcing her to look up, and drawing her even closer - so close - to the dark fairy's face which was illuminated by a red and ruthless smile.

''Do you want me to stop, princess? If it is what you wish, then you know what you must do...'' The smooth and terrifying voice muttered against the corner of her lips.

Suddenly, stricken by an unknown panic at the thought of this frightening but nevertheless enticing touch put to an end, Rose grabbed the collar of the older woman's black cloak, trying to keep this magnificent creature's body against her own, in a rough and desperate move.

''No! Don't stop! Please...don't.'' She heard herself moaned desperately.

A hollow chuckle rang into her ears, chilling her blood in her veins. A hand stroked her cheek, before resting on her neck, bringing Rose's face dangerously close towards the creature's scarlet lips pursed into a devilish grin.

''So I believe you finally got your answer, princess...'' She said, leaning over Rose's face, her empty eyes staring down at the young girl's lips, filled with lust.  
''All of this leads to one single answer, and you know it as well as I do, even though you can't dare to admit it to yourself...'' She continued, sneaky.

Rose had already left this room and this world, her mind flying and floating miles away from here, unable to bear the desire which consumed her at this very moment and, though she couldn't explain it nor control it, which was gradually eating her body from within.

''If I am doing this right now...'' The fairy started in a low voice, taking Rose's hand away from her collar and placing it between the girl's thighs, which caused the girl to shiver.

''And if you can't do anything to stop me...'' The enchanting voice murmured while the dark woman fisted Rose's golden hair, inching her head even closer.  
Briar Rose held her breath, petrified, obsessed by the provoking proximity of those full red lips brushing hers...  
Unexpectedly, the scarlet mouth slightly deviated from its original course and kissed the corner of the girl's lips slowly and sensually. This time, Rose was unable to prevent the gasp from escaping her shaking lips.

''That is because we both know that, in spite of everything, you do like it.'' She said eventually, her hypnotizing voice whispering against Rose's shaky mouth as an icy hand was still wandering around the young girl's neck, slipping from her chin to the hollow of her neck, brushing her cleavage uncovered by the nightgown whose buttons were miraculously untightened...

Rose couldn't bear to feel those lips so close to hers anymore. She intended to break the distance which still separated her from the tempting mouth when, all of a sudden, everything stopped.  
It went so fast the young woman considered for a while all of this had been nothing but a terrible and yet beautiful nightmare. A delicious torture.  
The hand on her throat disappeared, the lips pulled back, the hand on her wraist vanished into the dark, and Rose softly fell down on the wooden headboard, panting, cold sweats running down her arched back.  
The shadow stood carefully in a rustle of cloth and walked away from the girl's bedside.  
Rose believed she distinguished a hand wearing a black ring, stretched skywards. Therefore, without a second thought, she screamed.

''No! Wait! Please...''  
The black silhouette abruptly turned around, her perfectly shaped eyebrows raised.

''What is it you want, princess?'' The evil fairy snapped.

''Don't leave, please. I feel so lonely. Please, take me with you... Whoever you are, wherever you go, I will follow you.'' She stuttered between raspy breaths.  
The frightening woman laughed mirthlessly as she hit the ground with her staff.

''I am afraid you have lost your mind, _Your_ _Highness_. This is out of the question. Farewell, princess Aurora...'' She refused coldly before she raised her arms above her head.  
But her move was interrupted by another plead.

''NO! Wait, please! Wait. Tell me your name, at least...'' The girl begged her as she got out of her bed, joining her hands together.  
The dark horned creature raised a terrifying smirk.

''Maleficent.'' The fairy declared emotionlessly.

After that, she vanished into a green smoke, leaving nothing behind her but the echo of an endless pure evil laugh.  
Rose, devastated and appalled, her legs too weak to bear her weight, let herself fall on the ground without resistance. Tears of rage flowed from her eyes. She folded her arms around herself, hunching her shoulders.

What did she believe? What did she hope? What did she do?  
At least, one thing was for sure: this time, she had really lost her mind.

* * *

Maleficent disappeared into a blaze of green flames.  
She narrowly escaped from Aurora's bedroom in order to avoid answering for her behavior. After all, she was a wicked fairy, she might be cruel, but she was mainly invincible. She didn't have to justify herself.

She materialized a few seconds later in the kitchen of the little cottage in which the three good fairies had peacefully raised the princess Aurora. Her faithful servant Diablo was waiting for her, perched on one of the wooden chairs disposed around the table. He released a low croak, instantly cut off by a severe gaze from his mistress who instructed him to shut up. The fairy didn't need any word to express her will, and the raven ducked his head sheepishly and kept quiet.

While she was leading towards the shelves where Flora, Fauna and Merryweather hid their magic books, sheltered from the sight of their little protégée, the wicked fairy smiled, satisfied, grasping her scepter as she lifted her chin proudly.

She had succeeded, like always. Now, this dear princess should feel so upset and scared that she will probably never dare to approach her again. It was true she had first been curious about meeting this so innocent and carefree young woman, and she must admit that what she saw had pleased her very much.  
But now, she must keep her distance from the princess Aurora. The angelic presence of this pretty young girl with hair of sunshine gold and lips as red as the rose had certainly been a breath of fresh air in the dark and lonely life of hers. The grace and beauty emanating from this sweet creature turned out to be a relatively enjoyable hobby. Nonetheless, this little distraction, that sadistic game, but not less delighfully amusing, must end right away.  
Three days before the spell's achievement, Maleficent had to retire from the stage and definitely disappear from Briar Rose's life.

 _Or most likely, from Aurora's_ , she reminded herself.

She knew that, as far as Rose was concerned, she will never really fade away from her life. At that thought, her grin widened.

Her face, her gaze, her lips, as soon as she got a sight of her, were such an entertaining thing to see Maleficent almost regretted that, since now, she'll have to live without it. But she could never forget the pleasure it brought her when she felt this squirming and shivering body against her own, agile and straight, nor the short breath of the young maiden, who was left panting in her arms, her shaky lips against hers. She could see, hear, and feel this unspoken desire stiffening Aurora's whole body. And she had become addicted to it.

She immediately drove away those stupid thoughts with a sarcastic laugh.

With a wave of her hand, the fairy dropped a thick leather-bound book on the table and with a snap of her fingers, the manuscript opened, showing her the page she was looking for.

There it was.

The Forbidden Mountains.

This thick book was dedicated to the places filled with the most powerful magics on the face of earth. It gave a precise and updated rating of all the most magic places in the world. Maleficent smiled when she saw the picture representing her fortress gradually vanishing from the fifth page to appear a few seconds later on the third. So, her power never stopped growing...

 _Perfect._

If Maleficent did intend to stay away from the princess, who shall soon become her victim, and her victim only, in less than three days, she couldn't help but impose her a last test. A trial which didn't worry the fairy at all since no one had ever escaped from it until now. It seemed quite obvious that the fragile and sensitive Rose wouldn't make an exception.  
She left the manuscript opened on the right page, placed on the kitchen table, a prominent location. The young Aurora might not be very aware nor malignant, but she was nevertheless clever. If she wished to pay her a visit, then so be it.

 _Let her come!_

But if that was what she truly wanted, she'll have to overcome many obstacles to reach to her. Her home's entry was not available to everyone, and there must be no exception, not even for the princess.

 _No matter how beautiful she might be_ , Maleficent thought with disdain.

 _But you must give her a chance_ , a quiet voice in her mind whispered to her.

Well, after all, she deserved to fight as much as the others did. Even if it shall lead her to a certain failure.

Once her plan perfectly set up, the dark fairy walked slowly towards the door that she unlocked with a quick move of her staff. She laughed already, thinking about the face of those three wretched fairies when they will understand their little girl, their little Rose, had vanished into thin air, and that in order to join the wicked fairy who cursed her to death on the day of her birth.

The fairies devastated, the parents distressed, the princess consumed by madness and asleep for a hundred years... And she, the Mistress of All Evil, shall rest in peace for all eternity.

That was indeed a tantalizing prospect which made her roar with pleasure. Her victory was assured. She shall triumph, like she always did, and always will.  
The curse was the solution, the price of her freedom. The prophecy shall be conjured, the princess Aurora, as the main actor of this damned prediction, will be punished for the role destiny had assigned her.

Maleficent's red lips pursed into an evil smile as she drew her scepter above her head. Then she disappeared, lost into an ocean of yellow and green flames.

Since that prophecy had forecast the princess will lead her to ruin, then Maleficent had decided to destroy her first.

And nobody contradicted Maleficent's will.

* * *

Rose, still huddled up on herself, kneeling on the ground, wrapping her arms around her chest, was sobbing violently. She felt so much fear, then so much desire, or lust...  
And after that, nothing. Everything was gone. In one breath, everything was over. As if none of this had ever existed.  
Thus, she collapsed. She felt nothing but that torturous emptiness.

Maleficent...

That was indeed a name which suited just perfectly a woman such as her.

Maleficent...

So alluring, but yet so menacing. So terrible, and yet so beautiful.

Even if she could easily admit that knowing the name of this devilish creature didn't scarcely change a thing, Rose couldn't help but think, in her great naivety probably, that repeating this damned name again and again would someday allow her to reach to that elusive and insensitive woman that was Maleficent.

Maleficent. The stranger in the woods. The woman of her dreams. The woman of her nightmares.

 _Your worst nightmare..._

Rose shook her head, too tired to ponder.  
It didn't matter anymore.  
But at this very instant, she didn't know whether she wanted to see her again, or even remember her name, her face, her eyes, her hands, her lips...

No. She wanted to forget. Everything. Maleficent had to disappear from her life. After all, she didn't have many time left to live. So why hanging onto something impossible, unreal, in the little time remaining to her?

Maybe after all, she should better keep living her peaceful life of the young peasant she was, her life of illusions and lies, while waiting for fate to end her.  
Then, she would finally be relieved, plunged into a deep slumber, and nobody would ever torment her again. Not even...

 _Maleficent._

No.

Rose stood up very carefully, with the last bit of strenght she had left. She walked towards the door which she opened with a strike of her weak foot in a gesture of pure despair. She climbed down the stairs as fast as her numb body allowed her to.  
She had always done everything she was told ever since she was born. She had always done everything she had to during all this short life of hers. She had thought that if she listened, she would do what is best.

She believed she saw an opened book on the kitchen table. She frowned as she came closer to have a better look. She took a wooden chair and sat in front of the thick manuscript.

Today, she would choose for herself. Today, she would listen to anyone but herself. Today, she would act as she pleased. Today, she wouldn't care about what the others might think. Today, for the first time in forever, she would be free.

She started to read. As she was progressing on her reading, a smile crossed her face.

The Forbidden Mountains.

That was indeed a name which suited a woman whose name was Maleficent.  
Rose couldn't hold back a mirthless chuckle.

So, that was the place where she was retreating. Far from humans, far from everything, far from the world. How long have she been there? What was she doing? Only God knew.

This book had not ended up here by accident. It wasn't here when her aunts left. And then...

Maleficent.

Maleficent had put it here. Why? She wanted to escape, she didn't want to be found, she wanted to be alone, she didn't want her. She had abandoned her, alone in this dark room. So why give her the solution so easily? Why change her mind now?  
Unless... What if it was some kind of...a test?

Very well. Maleficent wanted to test her. Maleficent wanted to play. Fine. Then she was going to play.  
No matter what challenge she was launching her, Rose was ready to take it up at any cost.

The young girl grasped the buckskin purse resting on the wooden chair back, she opened a cupboard and took everything she could find to fill her little bag.  
Anyway, her life didn't belong to her anymore. Her life was a lie. Her aunts were not her aunts. Rose was not Rose, and Aurora, the woman she truly was, was going to die.  
So why continue this? She had nothing left to lose. Since she had to die, she would better die trying. She would better die fighting. The only cause worth fighting for, she knew it very well, was that dream, that dream which saved her from her dull and empty life.

She went back upstairs to her bedroom and put on a cloak. She went downstairs to the kitchen, fetched the old strange book, slid it into her bag, and put the strap around her shoulders.

The only true person was Maleficent. As ruthless and sadistic she could be, she had been the only one telling her the truth. She had been the only one who actually talked to her. She had been the only one considering her as a woman. She was the only one whom she still could cling to. She was the truth.  
Her truth. The only truth. She was the answer to all of her questions.

Briar Rose might be insane, and she might not survive this madness, but she didn't care. She would find Maleficent, at any price.

The wicked fairy might have wished to disappear from her life for ever, she might have wanted to lay her a last trap before she vanished into this eternal sea of green flames, she might want her to give up definitely, tired of fighting for a vain cause. But she was not going to satisfy her.

The young girl lead towards the door with firm steps. She tried to push the upper leaf of the door hesitantly, and like she had guessed, the wooden door opened without any resistance.

Maleficent had even unlocked the door for her. How sweet of her!

But Rose didn't care about what did want Maleficent. That woman who had haunted her dreams since always had probably vanished into thin air for a reason, she had probably used her innocence and her youth just in order to let her down, as if she were nothing more than a doll. She probably wished nobody would ever find her again, she undoubtedly wished Rose to lose once again, to finally be able to cry victory, alone in her castle.

No doubt that was where the fairy's will was laying.

And who was Rose to confront that will? No one.

Certainly she might not get the victory, but she would fight until the end.

Without a second thought, Rose leaped into the woods, an hesitant smile creeping on her face. She hardly even bothered to close the wooden leaves behind her.

Nobody contradicted Maleficent's will.

Nobody, except from the princess Aurora...


	6. The Test

**Chapter 6: The Test**

Briar Rose had reached the north edge of the forest, as the magic book had informed her. She had already come here before, during her daily walks. The woods were no longer a mystery to her. She perfectly knew that locating herself in the forest and finding a way out would be no problem. Indeed, she had found her way easily and it had only took her less than one hour to spot the borders of the woods.

Now, she would have to follow her instinct because she never ventured anywhere beyond the forest. She felt protected when surrounded by trees, streams, and bird songs, but once outside of her shelter, she felt vulnerable.

She grabbed the book in her purse and looked again at the page devoted to the Forbidden Mountains. The few lines written under the fortress' drawing was the key to find the fairy's domain, Rose knew it. All she had to do now was to decipher the meaning of those words. It probably was some kind of a...spell?

 _Due north where withered flowers lie,_

 _Follow the sharp thorns until the dark shadows die,_

 _When the red rose in front of you appears,_

 _Drink its heart with a red tear,_

 _So the path right ahead becomes cristal clear._

Fine. She needed to continue north. She raised her head to look at the landscape in front of her: an arid, deserted plain was stretching out towards the horizon where stood a mountain made of black stones.

 _Due north where withered flowers lie._

A greyish path which seemed to be made up of ashes and cinders was crossing this treeless plain.

Rose took the dark path right ahead when she noticed it was surrounded by thorns.

 _Follow the sharp thorns until the dark shadows die._

She smiled. She was on the right track.

She walked for one hour, following this long and straight road which seemed to lead nowhere, until she arrived at a fork. She looked alternately at the two paths which ran in opposite directions. The two roads were both trimmed with black thorns whose spines were as sharp as knifes.

Finally, this might not be as simple as she thought it would be. After all, how could she had believed for a moment that she could beat Maleficent? Or that the game was not cheated since the very beginning? She didn't stand a chance. This was madness.

Rose put her bag down and sat on the rocky ground. She sighed deeply and tried to organize her thoughts. She grasped the old manuscript and read again through the mysterious lines which should allow her to find the wicked fairy.

She must follow the dark path adorned by brambles until she found a red rose. But how could she know which way to choose?

Rose looked up at the two roads in front of her. Which one would lead her to the Forbidden Mountains? Which one would lead her to Maleficent?

By now, she was sure of that. It was indeed a trial imagined by Maleficent herself to prevent her from finding her. She wanted to test her. She wanted her to give up and turn around to come back to her fake aunts and her peaceful, simple life of illusion. But Rose didn't want to give her satisfaction. She had promised herself she would fight until the end. Even if this adventure lead her to a certain death, at least it would be worth it.

She finally stood up and lead towards the place where the black road forked. She tilted her head to one side, pondering what to do.

She had to read between the lines.

Thorns, spines, blood, rose...

The thorns were the complexity, the adversity, the trial, the ordeal...

The spines were hostility, hatred, cruelty, pain...

The rose was grace, beauty, love, passion...

The blood was the elixir, the purety, the solution, the release...

 _Of course._

Rose smiled. She had understood.

The blood was the key, the spine was the lock, the rose was the door, and the thorns were the wall.

Without thinking, Rose reached out and brushed a spine with a finger. While a drop of blood was escaping from her thin finger, the dark brambles separating the two roads disappeared to reveal a third path in the middle, which was first invisible.

 _A path hidden by a spell. Of course._

Smiling, Rose lead towards that track as dark and appalling than the first two and to her greatest surprise, the thorns which were covering up the secret way just returned to their rightful place, as soon as she had took a few steps forwards, blocking the way once again.

Thus, she couldn't say why, she thought of checking on the manuscript Maleficent left for her. She opened the page displaying the Forbidden Mountains. She was highly surprised to see another fortress, another magic castle, instead of the wicked fairy's domain she did hope to find. How could this be possible?

She turned the page.

The fortress of the Forbidden Mountain now stood on the second page. Of course, this book was establishing a rank of the most powerful magic places in this world. She didn't know how nor why, but Maleficent just became the second most powerful fairy on earth.

That reminded her even better of how foolish she was for pursuing that quest. Go pay a courtesy visit to one of the most powerful women this world had ever known whereas this particular fairy had made it very clear that she didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore. A great idea, indeed!

Rose swallowed bitterly as she put the old book back in her purse.

The young girl walked for hours, nonetheless she was happy. She had found the key. She had overcome the test. She had won. She had beaten Maleficent.

Once she had passed the fork, no more obstacle was waiting for Rose. Eventually, after three hours of endless walking, the princess reached the top of a cliff. Here stood a wall of dark and menacing thorns.

Rose slowly took a step forwards and glared at the huge brambles with spines as sharp as knifes. Her gaze was suddenly drawn towards a red gleam. She turned her head. A few meters away, on the left, close to the void, it was right here.

The red rose.

She moved closer towards the blood red rose. She outstretched her pale hand. She placed her finger on the rose's highest thorn. A drop of blood ran down the black spine.

And...

Nothing.

Stunned, Briar Rose pricked her finger once again. And again, and again. But all she did was in vain.

No. She couldn't have come this far just to fail now. She couldn't have overcome all the barriers to give up now, so close to the goal. The drop of blood must not be enough. She tried to remember the exact words of the spell.

 _Drink it with a red tear..._

No. Something was missing.

 _Drink..._

Yes, that was it!

 _Drink its heart with a red tear._

The rose's heart. Not its spines.

From the thorns to the heart. From hate to love. Blood merged the pain of thorns with the passion of the rose.

Without an hesitation, Rose put her finger gently in the middle of the rose's petals.

All of a sudden, all the blood red petals fell down at her feet, the spines broke one by one as the brambles slowly moved apart...

A stone bridge appeared behind the thorns which had completely vanished. At the edge of the bridge stood a great castle perched on top of a cliff quite similar to the one she was walking on. The frightening mansion was built in ruined green stone, with gargoyles as appalling as it was dilapidated, and which seemed to guard the strange castle from the top of these impressive walls.

 _The Forbidden Mountains._

Rose slowly stepped closer to the bridge. But before, a thought crossed her mind. She grabbed the book in her little bag and opened it at the second page.

The Forbidden Mountains was fading away. The ink was flowing down to the bottom of the page.

A strange idea occurred to her. She started moving, walking on the bridge carefully, while keeping the grimoire opened in her hands. Once arrived at the middle of the bridge, she threw an eye to the Fordidden Mountains' picture. It had totally erased and what was left was nothing but a blank page. Following her instinct, she turned the page.

The ink was gradually penetrating the first page, copying the castle drawing to perfection.

Rose took a few steps forwards. The image of the Forbidden Mountains was now perfectly clear, the beautiful drawing made of black ink engraved on the very first page of the mysterious book.

 _Maleficent is the most powerful fairy on earth._

Deadly slowly, Rose raised her head. She could distinguish a black shape far, far away, on top of the highest tower. A terrifying shadow with black horns, an immense cloak floating in the wind. Her face distorted with an eternal ruthless grin, showing her perfect white teeth between red scarlet lips, glowing in the dark.

 _Maleficent._

She had seen her coming.

 _She knows._

She let Rose come to her. She let her win.

 _Why?_

With firm steps, Briar Rose crossed the bridge.

* * *

''Silence!'' Maleficent snapped angrily.

Diablo couldn't stop circling around the fairy in a frantic and impatient move. Her minions were cackling and gesticulating crazily right below, in the fortress' courtyard, creating a deafening hubbub.

As she spoke, the crow rushed into one of the nearest towers' window, for he didn't want to witness his mistress' fury. He remained vigilant though, waiting for Maleficent's reaction. The little imps froze instantly at the sound of the fairy's voice and shut their mouth immediately.

''Poor simple fools! Don't stand there doing nothing! What are you waiting for?! Go and welcome our guest!'' Maleficent ordered in a commanding tone.

The servants threw themselves towards the drawbridge in a same movement to meet the princess Aurora, shouting loudly, eager to fulfil their mission.

Satisfied, Maleficent retired in her tower in order to better watch her surprise guest peacefully, and most of all, more discretely.

Thus, the princess Aurora had succeeded. She had managed to find her and come to her, despite all the pitfalls she had thoughtfully placed all along her way.

So this damned prophecy might be true, after all...

That was definitely messing up her plans.

But what was the young girl holding so tightly in her little white hands?

Maleficent reached out above her staff and waved her hand around the yellow ball. A greenish smoke escaped from the scepter's top, in the center of which appeared Princess Aurora, slowly moving forward, but not less surely, on the ruined stone bridge. She was holding a thick black leather covered book against her chest.

Maleficent arched an eyebrow.

 _The Universal Book of Magical Power._

She had brought it with her. She must have used it as a guide. That was amazingly smart.

Maleficent's lips pursed into an amused smile. She must admit she had underestimated the princess. Her sweet Aurora seemed to have more than a few up her sleeve.

The wicked fairy let out a mirthless chuckle.

Why was she so delighted of the girl's presence in her domain anyway? She should be furious that she had overcome the trial she had imposed her! The princess Aurora, a sixteen year-old child, had beaten her...or did she?

No. She had let her come, she knew it deep inside.

But she had not said her last word yet...

After all, Maleficent would find a way to gain an advantage from this awkward situation. The princess Aurora shall regret thinking she could defeat her...

The wicked fairy raised a sadistic smirk before she vanished into a blaze of green flames. Her cruel laugh rang in all the dark rooms and corridors of the forbidden fortress.

* * *

A few seconds later, Maleficent was sitting on her stone throne in the great hall of the castle, stroking casually her faithful raven's feathers, which was perched on her long, delicate hand. She was patiently waiting for what was bound to happen.

''Mistress! Uh...I... We have found her. Princess Aurora, she is here!'' A raspy voice exclaimed, a very well known voice which Maleficent knew to belong to the imps' chief, who served her as handymen, Hector.

The fairy slowly glanced up, an icy and cynical smile crossing her red blood lips.

''So? What are you waiting for?! Bring her to me, you idiots!'' She spat with pure despise.

The little creatures moved aside to show an aisle in the middle of which appeared the princess Aurora who slowly straggered towards Maleficent.

The wicked fairy frowned.

Aurora looked so strong and determined only a few minutes ago. She seemed to have born the journey until the Forbidden Mountains just quite well.

Then why was she now struggling so hard to put a foot in front of the other?

When she finally stood in front of her, a few meters away from her chair, Maleficent straightened up. Speechless, she watched in stupor as Aurora's frail silhouette faced her, weak, shaking, broken.

The princess locked her purple gaze with the fairy's bottomless eyes. Her bright eyes which used to be so sweet, shining with genuine curiosity, were nothing more than empty blank holes. The only emotion these blurred eyes let show was disappointment. Deep disappointment.

Her cracked lips hardly opened.

''You...you are proud of yourself now, huh? Aren't you?'' She murmured, her voice unusually hoarse.

The young girl was about to take a last footstep towards Maleficent when her body tumbled forwards. Without a second thought, the fairy, while seeing the princess' legs breaking down under her weight, reached out and caught her, her tiny body falling into her arms. In the fall, her tattered dress lifted.

That quick move allowed Maleficent to spot red lines all over her calves and thighs. Blood was running down her white legs, flowing abundantly, endlessly.

That terrifying, desolated sight took the fairy's breath away. Maleficent's eyes widened in horror.

 _No. This cannot be!_

The wicked fairy gritted her teeth. Eventually, she acknowledged her minions, standing all around her, seeming very pleased with themselves, for they were laughing out loud.

Then everything went back into place. She gently dropped off Aurora's body on the stony ground.

She could not suppress a mad laugh. The little black imps shut up instantly, suddenly seized with worry, blinking at their mistress.

''What have you done?'' Maleficent questioned, her voice so deadly calm that she sounded more frightening than ever.

One of her minions walked towards her and started to laugh loudly.

''Well, you told us to welcome your guest, and usually, uh... It means we can unwind a bit! So when we saw the little blonde come, well, uh...we just had a little fun! We knew it would please you, so...'' He explained before he let out a rough laugh which was soon joined by all his non elegant acolytes' laughs.

Maleficent burst out in an hollow, uncontrollable laugh, which had the only effect of redoubling her loyal servants' laughs.

All of a sudden, she stopped laughing and faded into view before she reappeared right in front of the creatures' spokesperson. She placed her staff right under the little joker's chin, who struggled to swallow.

''Did I ever grant you authorisation to have some _fun_? Did I ever allow you to touch _my_ victim?'' Maleficent asked coldly, harshly.

''Uh... No, but...'' The little guard mumbled, hunching his shoulders, frozen in fear as he understood he just did a terrible mistake for which he was going to pay the high price.

''No! When I summoned you to bring me the princess Aurora, I asked you to bring her untouched and unharmed!'' The fairy yelled as she pressed her scepter against her slave's throat tightly.

Panicked screams started sounding loudly all around her, for the minions now knew exactly what was expecting them. Few managed to hide behind one of the destroyed stone walls.

A purple lightningbolt emerged from the yellow ball, burning and piercing through the little imp's neck who died miserably with a painful cry of suffering and agony.

Maleficent, still in an attack of boundless fury, howling in anger, wielded her staff towards her minions again and again, until they were all turned into ashes. The few survivors exited the throne room in a desperate rush, screaming in dread.

''Idiots! How dare you? You shall all die for your stupidity! You vile creatures! You worthless demons! You are all going to pay for disobeying me! You shall all burn into the fires of Hell for all eternity!'' She roared, her voice full of hatred.

She was cut off by a low weak noise coming from behind her. She turned around in one sharp gesture.

The princess Aurora, lying on the ground, was watching her sadly, her eyes fluttering closed, stretching a shaking hand towards her.

''Maleficent...'' She whispered, her voice almost inaudible.

When she laid eyes on this young, pretty woman, shattered by those despicable animals with no brain, Maleficent could not restrain a growl of concealed rage.

The wicked fairy leant down to scoop the girl into her arms. Aurora stared at her in melancholy.

''Maleficent... Please. D-Don't leave me...this time...'' She begged her, closing her eyes.

Maleficent looked down at the princess, frowning in confusion.

After all, Aurora had overcome the test, she had come to her, she had born the injuries caused by her minions against her will, all of that in order to throw herself into the lion's mouth.

So yes, it seemed only fair to Maleficent to heal and shelter her.

She might be cruel, but she had nonetheless a certain sense of justice. And in this case, she believed Aurora deserved to be defended. She must at least repair the damage she had never wanted. This was the least she could do to atone for her servants' sins.

Then will come the question of how she would punish her for her insolence and arrogance...

''Well, you came to visit me in my own castle. So no, I am not going anywhere, _princess_.'' She answered in a neutral tone.

The princess Aurora scarcely smiled, keeping her eyes closed, as if she no longer had the strength to open them.

''I had to— I needed to find you... Before...before it is...too late...'' Aurora managed to mutter before she let herself go against Maleficent's chest who looked down at the young girl's head rested against her breast in awe.

The princess had lost consciousness.

Maleficent pursed her lips, feeling overwhelmed by a new wave of anger while seeing what had become of her dear victim whereas she was turning her back, thinking she could trust her minions. She definitely coudn't trust anyone in this world.

The only person she could really trust was herself.

Maleficent raised her head, wiping these stupid thoughts from her troubled mind.

She vanished into thin air, with the princess still cradled in her arms.

* * *

Maleficent came back into view a few seconds later at the top of the nearest tower from hers. A bed appeared in the center of the room. The fairy carefully dropped off the princess' body on the white sheets.

Finally, she posed her elegant hand on the girl's forehead. A green glow enlightened Aurora's face and gradually spread through her whole body.

The princess' body flinched. She suddenly opened her eyes, her chest rose when she took a deep fierce breath, before she straightened up abruptly.

''I— What... What did you do to me?'' She asked, amazed to feel her body completely intact and painless under her tainted dress.

Maleficent chuckled. She sat on the edge of the bed and bent towards Aurora. She cupped her chin in her thin hand so that their gazes were forced to meet.

''Don't be so scared, Your Highness. I just repaired the errors committed by those stupid minions of mine. Mistakes they have come to deeply regret, I can assure you.'' She declared in a mournful tone which was meant to be soothing.

''What have they become?'' Aurora questioned her, frowning.

''They died,'' Maleficent replied, unconcerned.

''Oh. They— Have they suffered?'' The princess asked her again, worried.

''I suppose they have,'' the wicked fairy answered with a sarcastic laugh.

''Oh. But, you know...they didn't all deserved to die! They didn't all want to...to hurt me. One of them— the chief, I think— a certain Hector, am I right? Well, he tried to defend me. He didn't want them to touch me before they had brought me to you. Some of them were on his side, but they were only a few, so... It...it wasn't enough.'' Aurora murmured quietly.

A tear flowed down the Young woman's cheek, for she couldn't hold back the last and only track of the pain she had just suffered. Aurora closed her eyes, averting the fairy's gaze.

Maleficent let go of the princess' chin to wipe away the hot tear which just escaped from Aurora's purple eye, in a sweet and gentle caress.

''Are you asking me to show mercy to these creatures who witnessed the ordeal you just underwent and almost killed you without even flinching?'' Maleficent asked as she set her hand on Aurora's cheek.

The girl smiled, and without opening her eyes yet, she removed her hand from under the covers to place it upon Maleficent's.

''Yes.'' She nodded in a whisper.

''Your kindness will be your undoing, _princess_.'' The fairy stated softly, but not without a hint of bitterness.

Princess Aurora smiled sadly and opened her eyes to look at the older woman.

''It is already, Maleficent...''

''Really? And how is that?'' The elegant woman questioned her, arching an eyebrow.

''It compelled me to become the wise and obedient girl I am, whereas I know I should have followed my instinct from the very beginning...'' The young girl began hesitantly.

''Oh. And what is your instinct telling you, _princess_?'' Maleficent urged her before she freed herself from Aurora's embrace to slid her hand along the young girl's neck who thrilled slightly.

Maleficent had a satisfied smile. She liked to feel Aurora's body shivering under her touch.

''It's telling me to follow my dreams... Listen to that little voice which lead me and lure me towards adventure, passion, danger...towards _you_ ,'' Aurora concluded in a breath.

Maleficent's red lips curled up into a sneaky smile. She stroked Aurora's neck, then her throat. The girl didn't even dare to breath.

She gripped the younger woman's dress by the collar, pulling it sharply, lifting the princess' body closer towards her.

''You like it, don't you?'' She whispered into Aurora's ear, who was petrified with fear and desire.

''Like-Like what?'' The princess struggled to speak, her whole body quivering, as Maleficent's mouth was moving away from her ear and brushing her chin, her neck, her throat...

''Danger.'' Maleficent's smooth and provocative voice purred, while the princess felt a hot breath tickling her throat.

Aurora closed her eyes and sighed with delight.

''Yes...'' She admitted, defeated.

''And may I know what attracts you so much about danger, _Your Highness_?'' The evil fairy asked smugly, raising her head so her unreadable dark eyes bored into Aurora's.

Maleficent lowered her gaze to contemplate the girl's red rose lips shaking, unable to pronounce a single word. The older woman was still holding Aurora's chest against hers with her right hand grasping fiercely the princess' white dress' top. With her other hand, she pulled away a strand of golden hair which misplaced on the corner of the younger woman's dry lips.

The fairy felt Aurora's whole body shivering against her, and she found it simply delicious.

Maleficent smirked in satisfaction as she put one of her green fingers on the princess' mouth. The princess froze instantly. Then, she leant closer to Aurora's face.

''So tell me, _princess_? Did the cat get your tongue?'' Maleficent murmured, her mouth only a few inches away from Aurora's.

Slowly, the fairy caressed the young woman's lips with her fingertips. The girl couldn't perform the slightest gesture. Maleficent slipped her hand behind her neck. Aurora closed her eyes, still speechless.

Finally, she reopened her eyes. She raised a hand in a fast and precise move and grabbed almost violently the older woman's black cloak's collar, biting her lip as she got even more close to the wicked fairy whose mouth gaped in surprise.

'' _You_... Maleficent.'' Aurora's sweet voice whispered, a few inches away from Maleficent's mouth.

The dark woman smiled slyly as she could not help staring one last time at the princess' lips, so close to her own.

The wicked fairy let go of the girl's collar and wrapped a thin hand around her waist. She rested her free hand on Aurora's cheek, before she finally placed it on the hollow of her neck.

''Oh dear. The sweet princess attracted to the Mistress of All Evil... How interesting...'' She commented with a sarcastic grin, while caressing gently the princess' neck.

Aurora put her head down, pressing her forehead against Maleficent's chin. She shook her head slightly.

''I don't care. I...I think that...whatever you do, I will always come back to you. I am unable to...to resist you,'' she sputtered pitifully as a tear rolled down her cheek.

''Ah, what a tragic fate of yours, _princess Aurora_.'' Maleficent replied, her voice filled with irony, while she lifted the girl's head, placing her hand under her chin.

The princess looked up at her in despair, as if she knew she was condemned for all eternity. And indeed, she was.

The wicked fairy drew the younger woman's face towards hers. Their noses brushed in a slight caress. Their breaths intertwined. The princess shut her eyes, feeling more powerless than ever.

''Unfortunately, my fate shall be just as tragic as yours...'' She whispered against Aurora's lips. A shiver rolled down the young girl's spine.

The princess tightened her grip around the fairy's collar, her shaky lips parted.

''Maleficent, I...'' She tried in a breath.

''Shush...'' Maleficent cut her off, putting a thin long finger on the princess' mouth.

Aurora immediately grabbed the older woman's hand, holding it tightly into her own with all her strength.

The misery with which the girl clung to that embrace caused Maleficent's smile to widen. The princess Aurora was at her mercy. She could do whatever she wanted, she knew that.

Aurora knew it too, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing but she and Maleficent, here, together, in the darkness of a cold and empty room.

The princess seemed to guess Maleficent was willing to break the contact to escape and leave her alone in the dark once again, for she sank her nails into the fairy's skin.

Suddenly, to her greatest surprise, Maleficent felt a squeeze, sweet and light, on her finger. Her eyes met the princess' which were staring back at her with deep sadness, as if ready to say farewell for tonight.

And for the first time in forever, that warm and pleasant touch made Maleficent shudder.

Princess Aurora was kissing her finger, slowly, gently, sensually...

Maleficent allowed herself to let her eyes close, giving herself into that tempting feeling, for a brief moment.

 _For all the powers of Hell, what is happening to me?_

Eventually, she opened her eyes and looked down at her hand that the girl simply couldn't stop kissing.

 _This sick joke must end. **Now**._

Because if it didn't, only Satan knew what could happen then... And she couldn't afford it. She couldn't afford to make a single mistake. Aurora was her victim, and she had to die.

With that thought in mind, she waved her free hand in the air.

The girl's warm lips left her finger, her nails let go of her arm, her hand previously hung onto the fairy's collar slid down, her body fell down, her eyes fluttered closed, and her head hit a little pillow which had just appeared on the small bed.

The princess was plunged into a deep slumber.

Maleficent let out a low giggle. She put her hand on the young woman's cheek and stroked her so alluring mouth with her fingertips. She leant over the princess' body.

''Yes, that's it,'' the dark fairy whispered into Aurora's ear in a smooth voice. ''Sleep, _princess_. Sleep, for that is what you do best...''

The young girl's eyebrow seemed to furrow lightly in her sleep.

Maleficent vanished into a green smoke.

* * *

What in the hell had crossed her mind? Let herself be kissed by a young maiden? By the princess Aurora herself? That same girl who is supposed to cause her downfall?

Maleficent shook her head. She couldn't hold back a frustrated laugh.

This lust the princess had awaken within her body must disappear.

Or be satisfied...but that was obviously impossible.

In the end, the wicked fairy must admit Aurora was right. The prophecy was right. And _she_ was wrong.

Maleficent clenched her fists. Whatever she did, she simply could not resist...

Then, only one solution remained available. An answer she had imagined decades ago and which she applied for sixteen years already. A solution which cannot be canceled.

It was too late.

She would get rid of Princess Aurora, at any cost, for that was the price of her freedom.


	7. What a tragic fate

**Chapter 7: What A Tragic Fate**

Briar Rose's eyes fluttered open. It was dark, and she was cold. She was shivering under the thin cotton blanket. All around her was nothing but shadows and silence.

First, she didn't remember the place where she was, but she quickly recovered her whole memory a few seconds later. She was in the Forbidden Mountains. She had slept in Maleficent's fortress. However, the last minutes before her sudden and strange lethargy seemed quite inacurrate and blurred to her.

She reminded of the fairy's face, so close to hers, her hand walking along her neck, her lips whispering something... And then, nothing.

The young girl shook her head, weary. She definitely was compelled to live in a place between dreams and reality, never knowing which event belonged to the former or to the latter.

Since she didn't have the slightest idea of what time it could be, when she saw a fine ray of light entered the room by the tower's little window, Rose stood up and lead towards the huge door she opened very carefully.

Behind the wooden door loomed an endless ruined stone staircase. The young girl started climbing down the steps one by one, taking care not put her feet on a defective stone.

After what seemed an eternity, she arrived in a cold and dark corridor. As she didn't know where to go, she decided to follow the light which emanated from the end of the corridor.

After a few minutes during which she crossed the path of many scaring iron doors she didn't dare to open, despite her curiosity, in fear of what she might find behind, she finally reached what she recognized to be the throne hall. Below the throne stage, a little group of imps were laughing hideously, they didn't seem to notice Rose's presence.

Suddenly, the memories of what she underwent because of those demons the day before came back to her mind. The hoarse and mischievous sneers, the rough hands on her skin, the strong chains around her fists and ankles, the whip's shots on her thighs and arms...

Rose's heart skipped a beat, her mouth went dry, for she couldn't bear the view of those horrible creatures any longer. Unwillingly, she took a few steps backwards.

Then, she hit something firm and sweet at the same time. She froze. Cold hands set on her shoulders. A chill rolled down her spine. She felt a breath warming up the hollow of her neck. Rose closed her eyes at the feeling.

''Do you have any doubt about the efficiency of my protection, _princess_?'' A smooth voice whispered in her ear. ''If that is the case, I would be very pleased to chase away those pointless doubts from your mind...''

Rose sighed with relief.

 _Maleficent._

She turned around to face the wicked fairy.

''Oh! No, it's not that... It's just that I, uh... When I heard them laughing, it reminded me of what they did to me yesterday, and...'' Rose explained, struggling to hold back her tears.

''If you want me to put an end to their meanless existence, then you know what to do. One word of you, and I will kill them all.'' Maleficent said, her red lips pursing into an odd, scary smile.

The young girl widened her eyes in shock. Maleficent would be able to kill of she asked her to...

''Oh! No, that's not what I want,'' Rose replied, looking down.

Maleficent slid a hand under the girl's chin, causing their gaze to meet again, before she bent her head towards Rose.

''So tell me, _princess_ , I am curious. What is it that you want exactly?'' The fairy asked her, her voice strangely enigmatic.

Rose paused, not knowing what to say. She wasn't sure if she understood what Maleficent was asking her. She felt there was something hidden behind that question which still seemed so simple...

 _Too simple_ , a little voice added in her head.

A few seconds later, she finally decided herself to give a suitable answer.

''I just wish I would not have to fear anyone anymore,'' she responded quietly, her purple eyes locking with the fairy's dark orbs.

Maleficent's lips curled up into a cynical grin. She stroked the young girl's cheek with her thin greenish hand.

''Well, in this case, fear not, _princess_. As long as you are in this castle, I shall protect you. However, there's one person you must fear...'' The older woman reassured her, though still wearing a frightening smirk.

Rose raised an eyebrow.

''Who is it?''

''Me.'' Maleficent replied with a deep, soft voice, her scarlet lips curving into a cruel smile.

The wicked fairy burst into an endless sadistic laugh which turned her blood to ice. But Rose stood still, trying to resist Maleficent's unpredictable behavior.

"Why should I fear you? While you have been the only one telling me the truth? While you had lead me to you? While you protected me during all this time? Just yesterday, you killed half of your slaves because they dared laying a hand on me, and now you assure me I should be afraid of you!? This doesn't make any sense, Maleficent." Rose snapped, crossing her arms on her chest, clearly annoyed.

The dark woman paused, putting her hand upon her staff before she raised an amused smile.

 _The princess Aurora is delightfully attractive when she gets angry..._ Maleficent thought for herself.

"Why should you fear me?" Maleficent chuckled, sounding almost sincere. "I must confess this is the very first time someone asks me this question..."

The fairy frowned, looking like she was lost in thoughts.

"You should fear me, _dear Aurora_ , because you have no idea what I want, and moreover, you are not in the least aware of the means I possess to get it." Maleficent stated dryly, lifting her chin as she stared at Rose haughtily.

The girl took a step towards Maleficent, looking up into the dark pupils of her elegant and mysterious companion.

"I don't care. I am not afraid of you, _Maleficent._ " Rose maintained defiantly, willingly emphasising the fairy's name.

The latter let out a sarcastic laugh before she stepped towards the younger woman, leaning in closer.

"Therefore you must be either incredibly naive...or completely mad." Maleficent whispered a few inches away from the girl's face.

"You are probably right. Perhaps I am utterly crazy. But it doesn't matter, it's been a long while since those dreams—" Rose stopped herself in a breath.

"Oh. Here we are again! The mysterious woman who's haunting your dreams stole what was left of your pretty soul, didn't she?" The dark woman cut her off, murmuring into Rose's ear as a smirk crept across her face.

"I know these dreams mean something... I believe I...I am somehow...bound to you. I don't know why, nor how, but...I think you know it as well, and I think...you're torturing me intentionally, because torturing me all day is not enough for you, so you decided to haunt my nights too! And you...you..." Rose interrupted herself, holding back a sob.

Hot years started rolling down her cheeks.

Maleficent reached out to wipe away the tears in a gentle and slow gesture. She bent her head over the girl's face, a vicious smile distorting her red lips.

"I _what_?" She inquired with an honeyed voice.

The fairy fisted her hand into Rose's golden locks. The young girl sighed with delight.

 _Oh God! Those caresses..._

''You're obsessing me, my mind cannot turn away from you... You never leave me in peace... Why? Why are you haunting my nights, each night of my so miserable life? Why?! Why did you let me come here? Why did you allow me to come to you? Why...why are you acting like...this? Why?! Why? Why...?'' Her voice broke as another bitter tear fell from her purple eyes.

''Because... Because I am the woman of your dreams. And the woman of your dreams acts that way, doesn't she?'' Maleficent answered smoothly, placing a finger on Rose's lips, who parted her lips slightly. Then she squeezed her lips shut as she surrendered to Maleficent once again.

Suddenly, the fairy removed her finger. As she took a step backwards, she faded into a burst of green flames and smoke, leaving behind her a terrifying echo of a ruthless laugh.

Rose sighed deeply, clenching her fists. This was so unfair! Maleficent always managed to escape at the moment she needed answers above all else. _Her_ answers.

 _No, I don't only need answers..._ Rose finally admitted to herself.

 _I need **her**._

Oh, of course! That was easy for Maleficent! She could appear and disappear as she saw fit!

But _her_ , Briar Rose, had no other choice but to watch the evil fairy as she vanished into thin air, and wait for her to deign coming back into view.

* * *

Tired of waiting for the impossible to happen, Briar Rose decided to explore the fortress which currently served her as a shelter.

Without a second thought, the young girl lead towards a dark corridor which seemed to sink into the depths of the earth. She walked during a few minutes before she heard some low and husky whispers coming from her back. She froze. The voices kept quiet. She took a few steps forwards, and the murmurs made themselves hear even better. She turned around abruptly.

''Show yourself,'' she ordered in a firm voice.

Thus, some black shapes came out from the shadows. Rose instantly recognized the little animal who tried to defend her against the other awful demons the day before. At the sight of those beasts who wildly tortured her, laughing out loud, she took a step backwards.

''Uh... Please forgive me, princess,'' said a deep voice she easily remembered. ''I didn't want to scare you, but...I thought you might need a guide in this huge castle... So, uh...we followed you.''

Rose arched an eyebrow as she took an hesitant step towards Malefcent's minions. They were in number of five. She understood the one who spoke first was Hector, the one who came to her rescue but failed miserably, and at his side, she believed she vaguely recognized three others servants who confronted their companions to protect her, and the last one...

She gasped in horror. Her breath was caught in her throat. She moved back slowly. Tears started forming at the corner of her purple eyes.

This latter was none less than the one who circled her waist with a cold heavy iron chain, allowing his fellows to hit her without she could do anything to fight them.

''No!'' Hector exclaimed with what meant to be a soothing voice. ''Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you! You know, I didn't want them to do that to you. I'm sorry, princess. Don't worry, we won't touch you anymore, promise. You know, we don't want to die electrocuted, nor turned into ashes, so...''

As he spoke, the princess softened and managed a shy smile.

''Very well, you can join me then,'' Rose agreed, gesturing them to follow her.

Hector grinned and followed suit to walk at her side.

''Where does this tunnel lead?'' Rose asked him.

''To the spells room.'' Hector responded as he quivered slightly.

''Oh. I am not sure it would be a good idea to go there...'' The young woman wondered, standing still as a chill rolled down her spine.

''Uh... Yeah, that's right. But we know a place which might please you!'' The little servant offered cheerfully.

''Ah? What is that place?'' She questioned, curious.

''Come, princess,'' he said as he turned around, ''we'll show you the library!''

The minions all shouted joyfully before following their chief.

The young girl couldn't help but smile and chose to follow her new guides. While the small group walked through a brighter and cleaner corridor, Rose frowned, lost in thought.

She reminded of the purple and green flashes which pierced the creatures' bodies, those creatures who were just like the ones accompanying her right now. She reminded of the screams of pain, the smell of burned skin, ashes spreading apart in the whole throne hall, the only remain of the fairy's slaves who had the misfortune of touching her. But most of all, she remembered Maleficent's burning gaze, her stressed hands, her cries of pure fury...

''I...I am sorry for what happened to your companions, I...I want you to know that I never wished for them to be punished as harshly for what they...what they did to me...'' Rose started in a sad tone.

''Bah! Don't worry, princess! They knew very well they wouldn't get out of this alive if they disobeyed the Mistress! But you know, we're used to it!'' Hector tried to ease her.

''But why...why is she so cruel?'' She asked quietly, her voice suddenly shaking.

''Ah, that! No one knows. She's like that, I think. Yep, she's just like that,'' the little demon replied, supported by his comrades' groans of approval.

Rose nodded pitifully, before she let out a deep and long sigh. Perhaps she better shouldn't try to understand, after all.

When they finally arrived in front of the library, Maleficent's servants pushed hard the big black wooden doors before inviting the princess in.

''There are all kinds of books here,'' Hector explained her with his cavernous voice, gesturing towards the many shelves which were covering the entire walls from top to bottom of this room in which floated an enticing, mysterious atmosphere. ''Alchemy manuscripts, old grimoires, books of spells, history books...''

Jaw-dropped, Briar Rose stared at the immense room surrounded by great walls of several meters high all filled with a thousand of strange and intriguing covered books. At the center stood a rectangular table made of ebony wood supported by two chairs. A few books had been left on the endless table.

The young girl came closer, her gaze drawn to one particular manuscript, mesmerized by the mystery which emanated from it.

All of a sudden, the book closed sharply. Rose jumped back as she looked up at the library's entry.

All the quirky creatures were huddling in a gloomy corner of the large room, glancing at the shadow which just appeared in the doorstep in dread.

 _Maleficent._

''GET OUT!'' She yelled at her minions who didn't try to argue and left the two women alone without a single word. The door slammed behind them.

Briar Rose stood still, her gaze fixed on the wicked fairy who was slowly approaching her.

Maleficent's lips curled up into an amused smile.

''Well, well. Did you find anything interesting which caught your interest?'' She asked in her usual mocking tone as she waved her hand gracefully, gesturing towards the huge room.

The young girl looked down, for she couldn't bear the fairy's menacing glare upon her.

"I...I am sorry, I shouldn't be here. I...I'm leaving." Rose apologized without thinking, before she rounded the black table and led towards the big wooden door.

A hand grasping her arm tightly stopped her. She raised her head hesitantly. The cold touch of the fairy's hand on her skin caused her to shiver. Her frightened eyes met Maleficent's sarcastic gaze.

"Oh, leaving already? What a pity! Please, princess, be my guest! Stay." Maleficent said in a honeyed voice, pointing at the table with a lift of her chin.

Rose's eyes widened in shock. Did Maleficent just invited her to seat and study in her personal library?

"R-Really?" She sputtered, trying to evaluate the mischievous gleam inhabiting the wicked fairy's dark pupils.

"Why, of course! Please, _Your Highness_..." She offered as she showed one of the two chairs. "After you."

Briar Rose reluctantly freed herself from Maleficent's grip and sat where the fairy had commanded her.

Therefore, Maleficent placed herself to Rose's left side while she put her hand upon her staff. Her faithful crow perched on one of the shelves' top flew away and landed on his Mistress' shoulder, croaking.

"So, tell me..." Maleficent began in a smooth voice. "What exactly did caught your attention so badly in my library, princess?"

The princess swallowed hardly. She tried to prevent herself from pronouncing the first word that came to her mind...

 _You._

Instead, she lost herself into those endless dark orbs.

"I— This manuscript laying on the table. I was starting to read it when..." She said, looking down at the book she was about to read before Maleficent entered the room so suddenly and closed the book with whatever force or power she possessed.

"Oh. But you do know that grimoire very well, _princess._ " Maleficent replied, smirking widely as she opened the said book.

Briar Rose followed the fairy's hand, setting eyes at the first page. The Forbidden Mountains were delicately drawn on it with fine black ink, above a stanza of verses Rose knew too well.

"Oh. That one..." The younger woman stammered as she put her finger on the _Universal Book of Magical Powers_.

"Yes, dear Aurora," Maleficent agreed, her voice sounding almost pleased and cheerful. "This manuscript is nothing less than the guide which lead you straight towards my domain...and towards me."

"You are the most powerful fairy on earth," Rose muttered for herself, staring blankly at the first page of the magic book.

Maleficent slowly leant over the girl in a twinkling of fabric. She slid her thin, cold hand through Rose's hair as she inched her lips closer to the princess' ear. Rose felt a chill running down her spine.

''Are you afraid, princess?'' Maleficent whispered, before she moved slightly backwards, letting her mouth walking along Rose's jawline.

''No.'' She retorted in a breath.

Out of the corner of her eye, the young girl could see the wicked fairy as her lips pursed into a satisfied smile. No doubt she had got the answer she expected.

Maleficent finally straightened up as slowly as she had bent down, her unreadable gaze peering into Rose's soul.

''Why did you come to me, Aurora?'' She asked in a neutral tone, her voice lacking of any sarcasm and mockery.

 _Probably for the first time in forever._ Rose thought.

The young maiden met the older woman's eyes for a few seconds as her mouth was unable to let out a single word.

That was indeed a good question she never asked herself. Why did she come here? Why did she escape from Flora, Fauna and Merryweather's cottage though she knew she was safe there? Why did she disobey the women who raised her? Why did she run away from all she had ever known in order to find the woman who haunted her craziest— and scariest— dreams? The most powerful fairy on earth? The only person she truly feared, the only one who lured her in an unbelievable and inexplicable way?

She knew it was wrong. She should never had followed her instinct. She knew Maleficent was cruel, ruthless, and heartless. She knew she could kill her with a simple flip of her fingers without any remorse. It would be so easy to her!

Briar Rose knew that. Whatever she did, her life depended on Maleficent's will. She knew she was condemned, but still... She had left her home, overcome all the obstacles that had fell upon her, she had suffered the injuries of those hideous and disgusting creatures... All of that just in order to find _her_ , Maleficent.

 _Your worst nightmare_ , a low voice echoed in her head. She quivered, thinking about all these frightening and yet obsessing dreams.

At the peril of her life, she would fight danger just to be by the side of the most dangerous fairy of all, rather than stay locked up in her childhood home and wait wisely for her dear— and fake— aunts to return.

She had chosen Maleficent, the terrifying woman who haunted her wildest dream and made her lost her so balanced mind, over those three honest old ladies who had cherished her and protected her during her whole life.

 _Why?_ The voice in her brain asked her.

Because, for the first time in forever, she didn't want to undergo. She wanted to choose. More than survive, she wanted to live. Before she died...

She knew that, with Maleficent, if that damned fairy didn't decide to kill her right now, she would be free before she fell into an eternal slumber. During her short life, she would have chosen at least one thing. She would have known freedom. Before her expected death, she would live according to her own will. And if she had to throw herself into the lion's mouth for that, then so be it.

Her thoughts were so confused, so troubled. She scarcely could link them together to create a coherent whole, even when thinking deeply. All that was left was disorder, fear, anger...and desire. She definitely couldn't share her feelings with Maleficent.

Briar Rose felt trapped in her own body and soul. How to confess to Maleficent what she couldn't even admit to herself?

The princess raised a small smile, her violet eyes still plunged into the fairy's dark ones.

''I think you know better than I,'' she said eventually, lowering her gaze in submission.

Maleficent smiled back at her. She took a step towards Rose, the younger woman held her breath. The evil fairy circled around the chair Rose was currently sitting on and placed herself right behind her. She settled her long green hands on Rose's shoulders. The girl shuddered at the touch.

''Oh yes, princess...'' The wicked fairy replied with a sugary smile. ''I know that very well.''

Maleficent slipped her hand on the princess' head and stroke her hair gently.

''I know better than you, for you refuse to admit it.'' She added as she removed her hand.

The young girl turned her head towards her, frowning, trying to understand what the fairy was insinuating.

''You refuse to confess because they have forbidden you to do so. Since your early childhood, everyone had taught you to do good and fear evil. They told you nature was well made and justice always prevails. They assured you good always triumphs over evil. They said the prince kills the dragon and saves the princess, because that is how it is meant to be. Because that is _fair_. And it cannot be otherwise because evil is always punished while good is always rewarded. However, there is one only thing your dear aunts forgot to tell you...

''Do you know what is it, _princess Aurora_?'' Maleficent asked her suddenly as she glanced down at her, grinning deviously.

The young woman shook her her.

''The thing these poor wretched good fairies didn't foresee is that their dear Rose, whom they fed and raised since always, this sweet, innocent, beautiful young maiden, would be desesperately and inexorably attracted to evil. And that, despite a good and fair education. Almost sixteen years spent trying to protect this pure heart of yours, keep it away from darkness... All these efforts for naught!''

Maleficent lost herself into a maniac laugh. Rose couldn't look away from the fairy, listening to her every word, frozen in terror and disbelief because of what she just heard. Oddly though, she also felt relief as someone finally dared to speak those so scary words aloud.

No sound got out of her rose mouth.

The wicked fairy interrupted herself, then stepped slowly towards the princess. She stood at her left side, looking down at the girl, waiting for a reaction which never came. A hot and salted tear ran down Rose's cheek, but she remained silent, unable to find any word to reply at the older woman.

Maleficent leant towards Rose and cupped her chin in her long thin hand, causing the young girl to meet her gaze.

''Well, _Briar Rose_... What are waiting for to contradict me? Don't you have anything to add? What are you waiting for to tell me the wicked fairy is always wrong and the nice princess is always right? Have you lost your tongue, _princess_?'' Maleficent's red mouth murmured against the young girl's flushed cheek.

Briar Rose finally looked up to lock her purple eyes filled with tears with the fairy's.

''I have nothing to add.'' She breathed, her voice hoarse.

Maleficent, satisfied, curled her lips into a mirthless smile before she let go of the young woman's chin. She straighened up as she let out an ironic chuckle.

''Oh, look at _that_. The sweet pure-hearted princess finally reveals her true colors. It seems that behind that fallen angel façade is hidden a dark and tormented soul. Who would have guessed? I must confess you amaze me, princess... More than I had expected,'' Maleficent said, her voice deadly quiet.

The wicked fairy bent over Rose once again. The princess was staring at the book blankly. Maleficent wiped away her tears in a soft caress as her gaze as dark as night met the young girl's.

Briar Rose was gasping for air, smothered with sobs she tried so hardly to suppress, her gaze hypnotized by the blood red lips which were getting closer and closer...

''Oh, please. Just confess, princess. Deep inside, you are far worse than me...'' The scarlet mouth whispered against her cheek. The girl closed her eyes in pure despair.

''No...'' She defended herself, shaking her head weakly.

''Oh, but _yes_ , you are...'' Maleficent insisted in a mad smile, running her hand on Rose's throat. ''You do like to play with fire, don't you, _princess_? But don't you know that, by playing with fire, one ends up burning their wings...''

All of a sudden, Rose turned her head to face Maleficent, their faces, their mouths only a breath apart.

The young girl looked down for an instant, mesmerized by those scarlet red lips, so close to her own. Finally, she looked into those dark twinkling eyes which stared back at her with a strange gleam she couldn't quite fathom.

''I don't care, as long as I burn with you,'' Rose declared confidently.

An icy smile distorted Maleficent's lips.

''The angel who succumbs to the temptation of the demon deserves his place in Hell, as the Devil himself...''

Rose looked down, her lips shaking slightly.

''What's the matter, anyway? I will die soon.'' She answered, her voice almost inaudible.

''So you would be ready to sell your soul to the Devil, just because you are aware that your time on this planet is limited?'' Maleficent questioned, arching an eyebrow.

''Yes.''

Maleficent stood up abruptly before she burst into a cynical, ruthless laugh.

''Poor foolish girl! You would be ready to offer me your soul, to me, the _Mistress of all Evil_ , just because we have met _once upon a dream_? You are definitely too naive! What is it you were hoping for, princess? That I give you an happy and comfortable life here, in my castle? As you might have noticed, all you will find here is cold and darkness. This ruined fortress is nothing more than a pale copy of its mistress. What do you want from me, _Aurora_? You have no idea who I am, you have no idea what I am capable of. But believe me, princess, there is nothing for you in here, as sure as you have nothing to do with me. I can't give you what you want so dearly!'' Maleficent shouted, lifting her scepter in the air with pure fury as she turned her back to Rose.

The young girl was petrified, she didn't dare to perform the slightest gesture. Eventually, she stood up, following Maleficent's firm steps as she was walking away towards the library's window.

''I want nothing from you. All I want is to be free,'' Rose spoke softly, secretely hoping to ease Maleficent's anger.

The fairy abruptly turned around to face the princess. With a few prompt steps, she broke the distance between them. She grabbed the girl's throat fiercely between her long green fingers as she tilted her head to the side.

''Is that what you wish? Freedom?'' Maleficent inquired coldly.

Briar Rose nodded shyly as tears formed at the corner of her eyes. Maleficent tightened her grip around the young woman's neck as she leant even closer.

''Oh... _Sweet Aurora_... But who would give her freedom to the very woman who put her to death since the day of her birth?'' Maleficent purred in her ear.

As she spoke, Rose's heart stopped beating. Her legs got weak, bowing under her own weight. She felt herself collapsing, but the fairy still held her tightly with an iron hand.

''No matter what you do, you are doomed, _princess_. You already sold your soul to the Devil by coming here. As you followed your silly dreams of freedom, you hinched mine, and by doing so, you became my enemy. Perhaps it would have been wiser to keep living your life of lies and illusions, after all...'' Maleficent whispered, her voice as sharp as steel.

Rose shut her eyes.

 _No, this cannot be... This cannot be true. I am dreaming. This is a nightmare. It has to be..._

Tears started flowing down on her cheeks once more, but she felt nothing. That was nothing compared to the infernal hollow which just dug deep inside her.

''Ah! What a tragic fate, indeed...'' The fairy added in a cruel smile.

The dark woman finally released her grip as Rose fell to her knees on the cold, harsh ground. Maleficent turned her back at her again, setting her hand on her staff as she walked towards the window at the opposite side of the great library.

''Why...? Why kill me? What does it matter for you?'' Rose managed to sputter while she looked down at her feet blankly.

''You are a threat. I cannot afford myself to let you live,'' the wicked fairy answered dryly, looking straight at the horizon thoughtfully.

''This...This doesn't make any sense! I am innocent, powerless... I have no power at all. I am no threat to anyone,'' Rose objected in a broken voice, feeling suddenly weary, indifferent, empty.

''You are a threat to my power. And for that very reason, you shall die. But I guess that, once plunged into a sleep like death, you would not bother me anymore. You would be _nothing_ to me. And I shall finally be the most powerful of them all!'' Maleficent claimed as she hit her scepter on the ground, causing the walls to shake.

Rose couldn't breath anymore. She was pretty sure she was going to vomit. Tears were still running down her red, soiled cheeks, but she didn't care. Her throat was dry and yet, it burnt. She still could feel Maleficent's thin fingers on her neck. But once again, she didn't care in the slightlest. This pain was irrelevant. She was unable to think of anything else than the words she was just forced to hear. Those poisonous words had made her heart ache as if it had been stabbed by millions of smouldering blades. These words will haunt her forever, she was sure of that.

 _You would be nothing to me._

Briar Rose thought about it for a few seconds. She had always been nothing to Maleficent. Deep inside, she had always known that, but a part of herself hoped that, perhaps, she was wrong. If this very small part of her had clung to that hope for a while, now she finally knew she had been wrong all along. She had always been and will always be nothing to Maleficent.

 _Then why did she let you in? Why did she save you from those terrible little goblins? Why didn't she kill you the very first day, when she met you for the first time, once upon a dream, into the woods?_

A little voice in her head was compelling her to hang on to that tiny pointless hope. No. She wasn't going to let herself fall into the trap again. The time of hope was over.

Briar Rose felt a powerful and boundless fury burning inside of her. Maleficent fascinated her, she lured her, and then she betrayed her, she used her. She had been nothing but a toy in her hands, a mere doll.

Then that blind, invincible anger disappeared, giving way to a bitter, painful misery. She was doomed. She was going to die. Maleficent was going to kill her, like she had planned sixteen years ago. She was so young, and yet her fate was already written in the stars, or in the flames of Hell. She had to die. She wanted to know freedom before the end, the inevitable demise, but this idiotic, selfish ideal only dragged her closer to the precipice.

Her whole life had been nothing but a lie, and now that she finally knew the truth, she knew that only death awaited her.

She couldn't bear to see Maleficent's face anymore. That woman who protected her, the one she desired, the one who was going to give her the last blow. She couldn't bear to meet these abyssal eyes before giving herself into the Death's arms.

Briar Rose stood up slowly. She knew Maleficent was still facing the window. She felt it. The older woman didn't even flinch. She didn't turn around once. She had already forgotten her.

Without further delay, the young girl staggered towards the exit. She fled the Forbidden Mountains without looking back, for she knew that if she looked back even for half a second, she would turn around and came back to Maleficent right away.

And Maleficent would kill her. With her gaze, her smile, her voice, her touch, her words... She would kill her, again and again.

She didn't even bother to check if someone was following her because she was certain no one would ever try to hold her back.

Then, Rose rushed into the forest, running barefoot, her vision blurred by tears which didn't stop flowing from her red, irritated eyes. She ran for hours, without knowing where to go.

She had no home. She had no shelter. She was alone.

 _I am going to die._

 _I am nothing to her, but..._

 _She is everything to me._

She never saw the woman observing her from the top of the ruined castle. She never saw the unatural purple lightning which shattered the dark night sky in thousand pieces. She never heard the scream of sorrow and rage which came from the highest tower of the desolated building and echoed endlessly in all the surrounding fields, forests, rivers and seas.

And she never heard the soft, broken whisper which escaped the red trembling lips.

''I am sorry, Aurora. _I can't_...''


	8. The Impostor

**Chapter 8: The Impostor**

Maleficent sighed deeply as she stretched a thin hand towards her minions who were wriggling behind her, talking all at the same time, hoping to get their dear Mistress' attention.

She slowly turned her head towards her most faithful servant. The black bird was flying around her horns in circles and croaking loudly in her ears without stopping, probably trying to bring the wicked fairy back to her senses.

All of a sudden, Maleficent turned away from the window of stone and faced all her slaves.

''SILENCE!'' She yelled senselessly at both Diablo and the little ugly monsters.

They shut their mouth all together. The raven flew away and shielded himself behind a prominent stone of the wall while Maleficent's minions either threw themselves to the floor, or hid in different dark corners of the throne room, terrified.

She didn't know what they all wanted from her. They wanted to go after the princess Aurora and bring her back to the Forbidden Mountains. They could not understand why she had let her go.

 _Poor fools, you don't understand a thing,_ Maleficent thought with disdain.

Then she focused her attention on what aroused so much her servants' thrill, she grasped her staff with a firm hand.

The yellow ball revealed in a greenish smoke the princess' body, kicking around between brambles and bushes. The girl was running without thinking, lead by an inexplicable force. Tears were soiling her pink cheeks. But she didn't seem to feel the pain.

The wicked fairy gritted her teeth.

''Very well! Let her leave! I won't stop her!'' She snapped angrily.

She heard hesitant footsteps coming towards her. A shaking, husky voice raised in her back.

''But, uh... Mistress, you— Uh, I mean... Maybe you shoudn't let her go. She's your prisoner, she belongs to you. And, uh... I-I think the little girl likes you, so uh...'' Hector stuttered miserably.

Maleficent abruptly turned around in a harsh and theatrical move.

''Shut up, you idiot!'' She cut him off sharply. ''Who do you think you are to tell me what I must do?! I let the princess Aurora go in order to serve my own interests. I acted that way to allow my curse to fulfill, as I always wanted. And nothing nor nobody could ever stop me from getting what I want!'' She lifted her scepter above the imp's head as she threw a death glare at him.

Hector ducked his head shamefully and stepped backwards carefully before he joined his comrades, far away from the Mistress' fearsome fury.

Maleficent turned away from her servants, causing her cloak to fly in her wake. She groaned as she hit the rocky ground with her staff.

''GET OUT! IMBECILES! WORTHLESS FOOLS! GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!'' She shouted madly, the powerful sound of her uncontrollable voice echoing against all the fortress' walls.

One second later, the throne hall was deserted, except from the fairy's presence who walked to her throne in which she sat with nonchalance and weariness.

Aurora must pay for defying her. She deserved what was happening to her. She could not win. No. No one could ever defeat the Mistresss of all Evil.

She shall triumph, at any cost, even if that lead Aurora straight to her death.

This child had caused too much damage already. Maleficent couldn't suffer her influence anymore. She needed nothing nor no one, she listened to nobody and she acted in nobody's interests but her own.

The wicked fairy made the princess' vision disappear with a wave of her hand above the gleaming ball.

The girl's fate was none of her concern. She was a danger to her power, and therefore a danger to her freedom. If her power weakened, then she would be unable to ensure her independence over the monarchs, not to mention her fairy rivals. That was why she had to protect and preserve her magical abilities.

And the princess was an obstacle in her road. A pitfall of great importance the prophecy had foreseen, a thousand years ago, and which she had promised herself to erase. And if Maleficent had to kill Aurora for that, then so be it.

However, this idiot fairy Merryweather had to distort her curse and turn death into an everlasting slumber. First, this unfortunate plot twist had made Maleficent mad. But eventually, with an afterthought, she realized the good fairy hadn't been so smart after all. How the princess could possibly be awaken by True Love's kiss if she was locked up in a small cottage into the woods, unable to meet anyone?

Finally, Maleficent had even managed to make fun of the irony of the situation. By willing to save her, Merryweather had succeeded in condemning the princess to a far more tragic fate than the one Maleficent reserved her at first.

 _What a pity! So well intentioned, and yet..._

She let out a sarcastic laugh.

And now, the princess Aurora would rather seek refuge with her at the Forbidden Mountains than with her lovely aunts. What a pleasant coincidence, indeed!

Of course, the princess had run away today. But there was nothing surprising about that. On the contrary, the fairy was utterly astonished she didn't leave her sooner...

Curiosity, perhaps? This young princess was definitely driven by a strange kind of determination the wicked fairy couldn't scarcely fathom. In fact, this morbid curiosity seemed to take over all the girl's other feelings.

Yet, the dark woman must admit Aurora's courage and willingness had impressed her. No one had ever dared coming to her domain unarmed and defenseless like the princess did.

Thinking about it, no one had ever reached the Forbidden Mountains before. This girl was the only one to solve her enigma.

Maleficent laid her hand on her forehead, rubbing her temples with her long, spidery fingers as she sighed again.

 _Ah! This damned prophecy! If the princess Aurora had been able to come to me, then she must indeed be the girl of the prophecy._

Because, if she first had the idea of casting a spell on her sixteen years ago, it was only a matter of precaution, actually. But now, her suspicions had been confirmed. And that was only complicating matters.

This meant she had to get rid of the princess Aurora, whatever the cost.

If a flick of her hand, the yellow ball shone.

Maleficent frowned.

The young girl was rushing straight towards the cliff. That was truly embarrassing! It was unlikely she could survive this, unless maybe if the bushes' and trees' branchs amortized her fall...but nothing was less certain.

Maleficent couldn't suppress a cruel, satisfied laugh.

 _Run, princess, run... Have courage. Run, and everything will be over soon... S_ he spoke to her in her mind, her lips pursing into a sadistic smile.

This seemed to be on point. The princess had to die, one way or another, and there she was, running straight towards her own downfall...

Interesting. So everything would be finally over, like she had always wished.

 _How convenient._

But as strange as this might sound, that didn't thrill her as it should. Certainly, the girl mustn't stand on her way. But the fairy had no interest in precipitating her end. The curse of the eternal sleep would be the perfect ingredient for that.

Letting the princess die right now wasn't such a good idea, since that would be the end of the game. An exciting and addictive game which Maleficent started to enjoy more and more everyday, truth be told.

It seemed she did care about Aurora's fate, after all... This young girl was full of secrets, secrets she had promised herself to bring to light.

 _No, the princess doesn't have to die. Not yet._ Maleficent thought, tapping her blood red fingernails on the stone armrest.

 _I still reserve her a few little funny tricks of mine..._

The wicked fairy smiled in the dark.

''Diablo!'' She called in an authoritative tone, stretching a hand to the sky.

A few seconds later, the crow appeared in the window frame and flew towards his Mistress, croaking wildly.

Maleficent smiled ruthlessly, her scarlet mouth and supernatural white teeth shining in the dark.

''Come here, my pet, come here.'' She said smoothly to her faithful companion, while the bird posed gracefully on her beloved Mistress' long hand.

''Take your flight, my pet,'' she whispered in the raven's ear who croaked with delight, ''go to the woods and find the princess. And make sure she lives.''

''I am not done with her...'' She added in a breath, as if for herself.

The black bird spread his wings and flew away by one of the windows overlooking the valley.

 _No, this won't be. If the girl of the prophecy, that one who will cause my downfall, has to die, that shall be in my hands, and nobody else's._

Maleficent clenched her fists.

 _No, Aurora. I won't let you be my only weakness... Never._

* * *

Briar Rose was running. Her skinned feet, her tattered dress, her eyes welled up with tears, her heart torn apart by hatred and despair were not enough to stop her. On the sharp rocks, on the ruined stones, on the thorny herbs, she was running.

She rushed in the brambles without a second thought, the spines dug into her flesh, leaving some blood trails on her arms, her legs, her face. But no sound, no whine escaped from Rose's mouth.

This pain didn't matter.

Her body had already been broken, her soul had already been shattered to pieces.

The woman of her dreams was the wicked fairy who cursed her when she was only a baby. The elegant woman who obsessed her night and day had put her to death sixteen years ago. The frightening creature who charmed her in the woods wanted her dead.

She, who had hoped the fairy could feel at least a little empathy for her, she now knew that hope was now definitely dead.

Then, Rose realized something which surprised and scared her at the same time. She didn't hope anymore. She had lost all hope.

She had finally met the woman whose thought and presence had been haunting her for years, and she now knew why this face had never left her mind.

Maleficent was her worst nightmare. But also her most beautiful dream. She felt an indescribable and unbearable attraction towards that damned— and satanic— fairy.

But Maleficent wanted her dead. She had cast a spell on her which had linked her to the wicked fairy, and this until...

 _Death._

Briar Rose couldn't hold back a dark chuckle.

She was bound to Maleficent.

The victime linked to her tormentor.

 _What an irony!_

At this moment, the young girl reached the conclusion as obivous as terrifying that maybe she prefered her life of lies and illusions. A life where lust, fear and sadness did not exist.

 _Better a false life than a real one, but full of misery and suffering_.

Suddenly, the ground slipped away under her feet. Her body fell down, she felt trees branchs closing up on her arms, trying to hold her back from her endless demise.

Finally, she hit the ground. And everything became dark.

Only an unpleasant noise was still sounding in her ears. A far off cry. A croak.

 _What does this bird want?_ Rose wondered.

 _Oh! Can't you see I cannot help you? I just want to die, please leave me alone..._

This strange bird seemed to want to tell her something. The maiden felt his beak squeezing her neck.

 _Maybe I am already dead? And this death bird is here to put an end to this..._

The bird didn't stop squeaking, drawning on something hanging around her neck.

 _But what is it you want?!_

Briar Rose was waiting for one single thing: her so expected end.

Thus, everything came back to her mind.

Her determination. Her willingness. Her desire.

No, she could not give up now. Maleficent hadn't win yet. She had to survive. She could not give her the satisfaction of dying already.

Finally, she understood.

The whistle.

Fauna had given her this strange object for a reason. She said she should use it to call her aunt in case of need.

While her vision was starting to blur and her hearing was vanishing gradually, Rose managed to grab the little white whistle and place it between her lips.

She took a deep breath...

But unfortunately, her eyes fluttered shut, and her hand fell back.

Everything went black.

She didn't hear anything. Not even the raven shouting in her ears, trying desperately to give the young girl something to hang on to, just in order to prevent her mind to sink into darkness.

But all his efforts were futile.

Briar Rose lost consciousness.

* * *

''Rose! Oh, Rose! Please, wake up...'' A plaintive voice filled with worry echoed into her painful eardrums.

Some little clammy hands cupped her face, trying to warm up skin as cold as ice. The voice coming from above her kept calling, probably hoping to bring her back to life.

But Briar Rose had only one name, once face and one voice in mind.

 _Maleficent._

''W-What ? Rose, what did you just say...? No, it's me, aunt Fauna! I came as soon as possible... Oh, I thought you—'' The green fairy suppressed a sob as she lifted the young girl's body, grabbing her by the shoulders.

 _No. I am not Rose. I am Aurora._ Her bain was protesting and claiming her true identity.

This time, her aunt burst into tears as she held the princess tightly in her frail arms.

''Oh, Rose. Rose, darling, I am so sorry...'' She wept against Rose's cheek.

Did her aunt hear Maleficent's name? Did she speak aloud? She didn't know anymore.

Eventually, the young girl seemed to recover her senses and opened her eyes. Suddenly panic-stricken, she freed herself from Fauna's embrace and stoop up abruptly, forgetting about the surprise to feel her muscles and whole body moving without difficulty despite the fall she just suffered.

''Oh. Aunt Fauna, I-I am sorry for disobeying you, oh! I didn't want to, it was just— I...I wanted to go out, and walk into the woods, and breath the fresh air, but—'' Rose apologized, tears in her eyes, suddenly regretting her defiance and all that madness that took over her those last few days.

''Oh! Rose, my little Rose... You don't have to apologize. We shouldn't have locked you up, I knew it! I regretted doing so since the very moment I left you. I should be the one to apologize. Oh! If only you knew...'' The old woman murmured weakly, looking down.

Smiling, the young maiden moved forward and grabbed her tiny hands.

''Please, aunt Fauna... Don't tell aunt Flora, nor aunt Merryweather... I just wanted to get out. But I made a mistake. I won't do it again, I promise!'' The princess begged her.

The fairy raised a shy smile as she nodded.

''Of course, darling. I will bring you back home while Flora and Merryweather are still on the road. We are a bit ahead of them. I'll close the doors, shut the windows, you'll lie on your bed and we'll pretend nothing has ever happened. Do you agree?'' Fauna asked her softly.

''Yes, promise,'' Rose nodded as a soothed smile slowly graced her features.

The two women took the road, hand in hand, both of them released that everything had finally turned right.

But Fauna couldn't help wondering why she had found the girl wandering into the woods, so close to the Forbidden Mountains. How did she manage to open the door which was sealed by Flora's magic? What was she doing here? Did Maleficent have anything to do with Rose's fugue?

 _Oh God! Please, don't let her find her, I beg you! Don't **ever** let her find her._

Briar Rose was pondering about what she should do now, and most of all, what attitude she should adopt. Should she keep pretending nothing ever happened? Or on the contrary, should she act in accordance with what she knew and what she truly felt?

Perhaps she should better forget everything...

Maleficent, the Forbidden Mountains, the test, the library, the Universal Book of Magical Powers...

All of it.

Maybe it was for the better.

After all, Maleficent had already forgotten her.

 _You know it's not true_ , a voice whispered in her mind.

Rose shivered as a chill ran down her spine. She shook her head and struggled to divert her attention from the little voice which wished to take control of her brain, in spite of herself.

 _You know you won't forget me._

 _I am the woman of your dreams._

 _You worst nightmare._

 _You will **never** forget me..._

* * *

When they got into the empty, dark cottage she had left almost three days ago to go to the Forbidden Mountains, Rose went to her bedroom, she closed the shutters and lay down on her bed without a word.

Meanwhile, Fauna was hiding any trace of the young maiden's mysterious escape, tiding and cleaning the house as Rose would have in their absence and locked all the exits as Flora did before they left. Once her bait settled, the green fairy transported herself outside after she had taken a thick brown leather covered book beneath her bed, as if she really had made a detour via the village to buy a cookbook— which she in fact already possessed— as she had told Flora and Merryweather when she heard the whistle's sound calling for her.

Even though she was released to have found the girl before it was too late, Fauna couldn't help thinking about her inexplicable escape. Why did she leave? What happened during those three days?

Briar Rose never disobeyed, she would never run away from home without any reason!

 _Unless..._

No. She musn't think about that option. She simply couldn't.

She shall hide this misadventure from her sisters, for Rose. But one day, she will understand what really happened in this cottage after the three fairies' departure...

That, she promised herself.

* * *

The following day, Rose woke up, smiling, as usual. As if those last days had been nothing but a nightmare which she had now forgotten. This night, for the first time in years, she had had a dreamless sleep.

It was her birthday. Today, she was turning sixteen. Today, she was going to die. But she tried hard to look happy and peaceful to her aunts. The whole morning unfolded as usual, despite a certain amount of agitation she spotted in the three women's behaviour, probably due to her birthday's preparations. She feigned interest in her strange attitude, but she didn't insist nor ask too much questions.

After all, it didn't matter.

Her aunts told her about their trip while they were cooking and laying the table, and Rose marveled at the things Flora and Merryweather were describing her with such passion and eagerness. With relief, but also with a bit of frustration, Rose noticed her aunts didn't ask her once what _she_ had done during these three days.

In the early afternoon, the three fairies begged her to go pick some blackberries in the forest. The young woman was tired and she had absolutely no desire to go for a walk into the woods, so she told them she had already picked some berries yesterday, and the day before as well, but the three old ladies didn't listen and after putting her purple shawl upon her shoulders and placing her basket in her hands without her consent, they threw her out.

Briar Rose got into the woods, but not without waving her hand in a perfect ironic gesture towards those stupid fairies who still took her for the queen of fools, thinking she didn't understand a thing. But she couldn't tell them she knew everything and that there was no use to pretend anymore. She didn't want to break her aunties' heart, not on the day of her death.

So she kept quiet, and she went to pick berries, like always.

As she started singing to her forest friends, an idea crossed her mind. An excellent idea.

After all, what did she have left to lose?

 _Nothing,_ the little voice answered.

She smiled.

Finally, her lips pronounced some words she never said before...

Lies.

* * *

 _''I wonder...''_

 _''I wonder...''_

 _''If my heart keep singing,''_

 _''Will my song go winging,''_

 _''To a man,''_

 _''Who'll find me,''_

 _''And bring back...''_

 _''...A love song to—''_

 _''Me.''_

Maleficent quivered behind the tree she used as a hiding place.

 _That is impossible, she is lying_ , she was repeating to herself as she reminded the princess' words. The girl was now leaning on a branch of her favorite oak tree.

Aurora had had no dream that night. She dreamt of nothing, not of her, nor of anyone. Maleficent knew it perfectly. For the simple reason that today was the day of the spell's achievement, and as a consequence, the day of her death.

So why lie? Why affirm she had dreamt of a young man? A prince, what is more!

 _This is non sense_ , the fairy told herself, gritting her teeth.

She followed the young maiden as she arrived in a small clearing and sat in the hollow of a tree trunk, still talking to her forest friends.

But the wicked fairy was soon aware of a distant sound of hooves. Hidden behind a big oak tree, Maleficent made appear a greenish vision above her staff with a twist of her hand.

The boy was galloping towards the princess Aurora, mesmerized by her angelic voice.

The fairy smiled in the shadows. With a flick of her wrist, the white horse reared and the man fell down in the river. Maleficent couldn't hold back a satisfied laugh.

All of a sudden, the princess looked up from the squirrel she was gently petting and smiled.

The older woman froze, pretty sure the young girl had heard her, but if it was the case, she didn't let it show. Instead of that, she started dancing with a owl and some rabbits dressed with clothes stolen from the young man.

Maleficent sighed with exasperation.

 _Pathetic_ , she thought as she frowned with disdain.

But the princess moved so gracefully the fairy couldn't take her eyes off her. And suddenly, the words she was singing came up to her.

 _''I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream.''_

 _''I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar...''_

 _''...a gleam.''_

The beauty of this show did not leave her indifferent. She knew what that song meant and to whom it was addressed. She was so sure she would put her hand in the fire.

 _After all, fire cannot kill a dragon_ , she told herself, slightly amused.

The princess had certainly been very smart in hiding her true desires between those lines, but she was able to read between the lines, as she had been able to read her mind...

Maleficent allowed herself to close her eyes. She will never be tired of hearing this wonderful voice. Yet, this voice was going to be silenced forever.

 _''But if I know you, I know what you'll do.''_

Maybe it was not too late?

 _''You'll love me at once...''_

The prophecy didn't matter.

 _''The way you did—''_

Maybe if she joined her right now, if she entered the dance, if she told her she...

Maleficent opened her eyes, which instantly widened in horror. A low and unpleasant voice had joined Aurora's sweet and enchanting one, to finally cover it completely.

This imbecile again. She had forgotten him. She thought she had pulled him away for long enough, but she was wrong.

And now, there he was, holding fiercely the young girl's hands in his own, drawing her towards him.

Maleficent's stony face distorted with a grin of disgust.

When Aurora freed herself from his embrace to run away, she couldn't suppress a satisfied laugh. But the boy hold her back.

The fairy frowned.

 _What that fool is hoping for?_

The maiden tried to escape again, but she failed.

A little voice in her head was telling her to interfere, to throw that stupid man a thousand miles away from here and take the princess with her, but Maleficent didn't move an inch.

Instead of that, she listened to the conversation between the two teenagers.

''A stranger? But we have met before!'' The young man said almost proudly, lifting his chin.

Maleficent arched an eyebrow, sceptical.

 _What this worthless boy is implying?_

''Ah...?'' Briar Rose replied hesitantly.

''You said so yourself, once upon a dream...'' He added as he started singing again, taking the young girl's hand and leading her into a waltz.

The princess seemed uneasy and disturbed at first, but after a few glances between the two young people, she finally gave herself into the waltz.

 _No, this won't be._

This dream didn't belong to him. These words didn't belong to him. This song didn't belong to him.

Aurora didn't belong to him.

 _ **I** am the woman of her dreams._

 _Princess Aurora is **mine**._

The fairy's dark eyes twinkled threateningly with pure fury and hatred. One could say that if the princess hadn't been there, the young man would have died a painful and horrible death right away.

Diablo had left her scepter to perch on a tree branch a bit further, worried.

 _I won't let that fool stand in my way._

 _He is going to pay for this!_

 _He is nothing._

Maleficent stretched her arms to the sky and, with a last howl of boundless anger, she vanished into a burst of green flames.

* * *

Briar Rose sighed as she laid her head on the boy's shoulder.

After all, it might be not so bad. He was so sincere, so kind and sweet, and above all, he was here, with her.

 _With him, I might succeed in forgetting about her..._

She realized she had stopped listening to the young man for a few seconds already. What was he saying? Something about a name... It didn't matter anyway.

Suddenly, a chill ran down her spine, as if a cold blow just brushed her white sensitive skin.

Rose slowly raised her head, she felt the man's gaze upon her, but she didn't care.

A voice echoed in her mind, a voice she knew too well, and which turned her blood to ice in her veins.

The young maiden abruptly pulled away from the boy and ran towards the cottage. He tried to hold her back, of course, but this time he failed.

Then, he asked her when he will see her again.

She first replied quickly. ''Oh, never, never!'' For how could he? Even though it was possible, he should better not see her ever again. Only God knew what Maleficent could do to that poor boy if she was aware of that...

Finally, she decided herself to tell him to meet her at her house tonight.

What was the matter, anyway?

Tonight, she will be dead.

Maybe the worst about it was not to know when she will die, nor how...

While she was running back home, her mind began to race.

Maleficent was watching her. She never took her eyes off her, she could feel it.

She had sung for her, she had danced for her, she had hoped she would answer her call, and come to her... But the fairy had remained in the shadows.

Why? What was she afraid of?

Briar Rose knew how much she craved for it.

She couldn't say why, but she also knew that, at this very instant, ever since she had met the young man, Maleficent got angry. Very angry. She had become literally out of her mind.

She could feel the tension in the air, the sky and clouds stretching and closing around her, as if menacing to implode.

The wicked fairy won't let the boy go anywhere near her, she was sure of that. But why?

She was going to die tonight. So, what was the matter?

Why didn't she let her know a little happiness before she died?

Why didn't she let her forget about her, even for a second?

Why couldn't she meet that young man one last time?

A tear rolled down her cheek.

Briar Rose stopped running and wiped away this hot tear drop with irritation.

Then, the word which resounded in her ears a few minutes earlier, pronounced by that voice as alluring as frightening echoed again in her head.

And now, she could hear it very well, very clearly, as if it was murmured into the hollow of her ear.

Her throat became dry, her eyes twitched, her mouth opened but no sound came out.

Everything finally made sense in her troubled mind as she heard this odd, scary but yet so obvious, sensible word a second time...

 ** _Impostor_** _._


	9. Tears of Remorse

**Chapter 9: Tears of Remorse**

''This one last gift, dear child, for thee,

The symbol of thy royalty,

A crown to wear in grace and beauty,

As is thy right, and royal duty.''

So that was all? A heavy golden crown, a sparkling blue dress, and a perfectly unknown prince?

That was all her real life, Princess Aurora's life, offered her?

If that was so, then Maleficent's curse was an act of mercy. Perhaps even the true key to her freedom... Why not?

She looked at the reflection the gold mirror gave her: a beautiful young maid of sixteen with hair of sunshine gold and lips as red as the rose was trapped in it, buried in her deadly silence. Her purple eyes were shining with tears ready to fall, her hands were trembling, her lips pursed into a grin of pure despair.

Then, her reflection seemed to fade away, and the mirror showed her what she wanted to see most.

 _Maleficent._

She was sitting on her stone throne, petting her raven's feathers with elegance, like always. But the gleam in her eyes had changed. There was no more mockery, no more lust, no more cruelty in those dark empty pupils. Only something odd and unexpected Aurora didn't recognize at first, for it was utterly impossible for Maleficent to feel, and even more to show, that strange emotion she couldn't scarcely put a word on herself.

Therefore, the princess tried to remember her last interactions with the wicked fairy. And everything abruptly, painfully came back to her mind. That obsession, that desire, that attraction...

She must forget all of it, now.

Surely, Briar Rose will never forget Maleficent, but Princess Aurora had to. And this literally shattered her heart into million pieces.

Still, one question remained stuck deep inside her tormented mind: forget Maleficent and be the perfect girl everyone wanted her to be, or let Maleficent's memory survive and let herself go straight to her own downfall?

Why did she have to choose?

She didn't want to be Briar Rose, yet she didn't want to be Princess Aurora either. She wanted to be both. She wanted to remember, and most of all, she wanted to live.

But Briar Rose as well as Princess Aurora was dying tonight.

So what was the matter anyway?

 _Maleficent..._ She heard her own voice whispering in her head.

She coudn't handle it anymore.

She burst into tears as she bent her head on her dressing table, hiding her face in her folded arms.

She believed she heard some pleas coming from behind her back, but she didn't bother to listen. Her aunts must think she was sad because she would never be able to see the young man again. They always thought she was the naive one, but the truth is...they were. Unfortunately, those three old ladies had never understood a thing.

She didn't care about the boy, he was just a hobby, a hint of an ephemeral happiness in her worthless life, nothing more. She didn't want to see him again, actually she secretely hoped she would never see him again, because she felt he was not the man he pretended to be.

 _Visions are seldom all they seem..._

She didn't care about the young man. He stole her song, he stole her words, he almost stole a kiss from her!

But the reason why she was now crying in front of that damned mirror had nothing to do with the boy. It rather had everything to do with a certain dark fairy...

She was desperate.

Desperate to know she was doomed.

Desperate to understand no one would ever save her.

Desperate to leave before she could say farewell.

Desperate to love and hate the same person so much.

Desperate to die because of her.

And now...

She had no more control over her body, she couldn't prevent the tears from flowing down her cheeks, nor her shoulders from shaking, jerky motions launched by violent, endless sobs.

She couldn't even hear the three fairies take their leave. Well, they could leave or stay, it wouldn't change a thing anyway.

 _MALEFICENT!_

 _S_ he felt her voice shouting and vibrating inside her, as if it wanted to get out of her head and finally say at loud everything that had been concealed within the meanders of her mind for too long.

She was never going to see her again.

Everything was over.

So it was the end, wasn't it?

If it was so, then she was ready to accept it.

After all, there was nothing worth fighting for in this life which awaited her on the other side of the mirror, on Aurora's side, on the _Princess_ ' side. That was pointless.

Suddenly, a soft cold touch brushed her golden locks. She dared to imagine those long, thin fingers gently stroking her hair. But she couldn't believe it. She couldn't afford it. It was impossible.

 _No, it can't be. And yet..._

A voice she knew too well resounded in her head. She didn't perform the slightest gesture, for she was too afraid the voice would simply vanish and never come back.

 _''My, my!''_ The voice echoed in her head, causing her to shiver. '' _Sweet Aurora... You look so mournful. May I ask why so melancholy?''_

 _''I...I am going to die.'' S_ he thought, putting all her strength and determination in that single thought, guessing that the older woman was simply going to hear her, just as she always seemed to do.

 _''Why, no! You are just going to fall into an everlasting slumber, dear.''_

 _''But I will die before I can wake up...''_

 _''Of course not! Merryweather might be a wretched good fairy, but she did manage to use the little magic she possessed to try and save you. I don't know if we could really affirm she did succeed yet, but at least, you will stay quite alive for a hundred years until a brave prince charming comes and saves you. How wonderful, isn't it?''_

 _''And what if I didn't want to wake up? What if I didn't want to be saved anymore?''_

 _''Oh, sweet Aurora... Why so tragic? Maybe everything is not over yet, who knows...?''_ Maleficent's deep voice whispered in Aurora's ears, as if she was truly here, right next to her.

 _''Maleficent, did you come to say farewell?''_ Aurora asked, a slight hint of weariness in her voice.

A dark, but beautiful sound made itself heard. Maleficent chuckled.

 _''One could pretend that, indeed...'' S_ he replied smoothly, her voice more enigmatic than ever.

 _''Then what are you doing here?''_

 _''Why, isn't it obvious? I came here to carry out my duty, of course.''_ The fairy sounded no more sarcastic, nor ruthless, but rather hesitant and perhaps even a little distressed.

 _''Fine. I guess it had lasted for too long already. I'm done waiting for the inevitable, Maleficent. So now, please, let's finish this.''_

For a while, Maleficent didn't say anything. Aurora, her head still dissimulated in her arms, didn't even find the power in her to look up at the wicked fairy as she thought she had left her without a word, like she always did. And most of all, she didn't want Maleficent's hands to stop caressing her hair so gently.

Finally, the older woman spoke, her voice slightly, unexpectedly hoarse.

 _''There is still one way to prevent this, Aurora...''_

 _''I spent the last days of my life trying to reach you. I am not running from you, Maleficent. I never was, and I never will.''_

The fairy sighed. Somehow, she almost seemed disappointed, but still there was a small ounce of hope in her voice as it resounded melodically in Aurora's mind.

 _''Very well. If that is what you wish, then so be it. Stand up and follow me, you foolish princess!''_

Aurora felt her head slowly raising from her arms before it turned towards the opposite side of the room, which was flooded with an eerie, mesmerizing yellow green light. And she had the impression that, no matter how hard she would try to prevent her eyes from staring at it, which she didn't want to, she wouldn't have succeeded anyway. An odd greenish glow was escaping from the dark, austere fire place.

Strangely enough, when her emotionless eyes laid on it, she knew exactly what to do. She didn't know how, she couldn't say why, she just knew.

* * *

Hypnotizing Aurora was not difficult at all. Anyone who could see her right now would meet nothing but wide eyes, furrowed eyebrows, determined steps, and slow, graceful moves driving straight, stiffened limbs forward as if drawn by a powerful and indestructible force coming from nowhere.

But Maleficent could not only see her pretty face distorted by that twinkle of pure evil the wicked fairy had breathed into her, she could also read the twirling, chaotic thoughts confined to her mind. That is how she was certain the princess was walking through the dark corridors and climbing the endless spiral staircase of her own free will, as sure as the dawn will come.

Truth to be told, Princess Aurora was actually not forced to do anything, even though the older woman had the feeling that if she asked her to slit her own throat right now, she would do as she said without an hesitation.

But the most frightening about that was probably that Aurora was ready to die. She had given up.

When the fairy told her to stand, she slowly straightened up, her head raising from between her delicately intertwined arms, her eyebrows gradually arching as her attention was immediately caught by that green gleam. _Her_ gleam.

And so she stood up.

Maleficent invited her to follow her.

She walked towards the fireplace and went through it as the stone wall vanished into thin air, without a second thought.

Then she commanded her to ascend the tower, and she climbed the steps without bothering to glance down at her feet to make sure she was about to stumble.

As she was leading the princess to her demise, the fairy spoke to her, though she wasn't sure if she still could hear her voice.

 _Follow my light, princess, I shall keep you safe..._

The young girl could not avert her gaze from that greenish glow that was floating in the air just before her, like an invitation she was willing to comply.

 _Follow me into the dark, don't be afraid, Ô my dear Rose..._

Aurora reached the top of the highest tower where a small empty room awaited her.

 _Now, it's time..._ Maleficent thought for herself hopelessly.

A black spinning wheel suddenly appeared, enlightened by that same green blinding light.

 _Yes, go princess, do what you must..._

Aurora walked towards the strange unknown object, glaring at it with both determination and curiosity.

 _And I shall give you what you wish..._

''Touch the spindle!'' She said aloud, her voice dry as she tried to hide that dreadful hesitation which gripped her heart.

 _Your freedom..._

The princess outstretched her hand...

Suddenly, everything stopped in Maleficent's mind. It was as if she finally saw everything clearly, for the first time in forever. She heard her own voice screaming in her head, trying to escape from that troubled, wicked brain, in vain.

 _NO! Don't! Don't do this, Aurora! I...I don't want you to die._

What if the princess' death was not the solution she really needed?

The young woman abruptly removed her hand hesitantly, frowning ever so slightly.

Maleficent could hear the princess' soft but not less broken voice murmuring in her head.

 _It's too late. You already killed me, Maleficent._

So everything was finally over. Still, the evil fairy wanted to start all over. She wanted it back. She wanted all back.

Instead, she yelled, ''Touch it, I say!''

Aurora raised her hand and pricked her finger.

 _NO!_

However, Maleficent could do nothing but watch the princess as she closed her eyes and fell to the ground. All she was able to do was to scoop Aurora's body into her arms and stare at that beautiful, deadpan face she would never see again.

As she felt her empty, inexistent heart ache, she held the princess tightly against her chest.

She wasn't under any spell...and she suffered so much she decided to kill herself.

Because of her.

At that very moment, something very odd, very impredictible happened. Something impossible, still...

A drop of water fell from the fairy's cheek and disappeared into Aurora's golden hair.

That view took Maleficent's breath away.

A tear.

 _What is that supposed to mean?_

This was a tear. _Her_ tear. But a tear...of what?

She didn't care anymore. She didn't care about the curse. She didn't care about the prophecy. She didn't care about the three good fairies who were rushing towards the tower top. She didn't care about anything.

 _Oh, my sweet Aurora... I didn't want you to die. I never wanted you to die. All I ever wanted was freedom, just like you. Now what is done is done. And you will probably never understand why I did that to you, and you would be right. But I can assure you I won't let you die in this cursed, everlasting sleep. No matter how, I shall wake you up, that I promise you._

That is what she wanted to say to the unconscious girl in her arms. But that girl was now plunged into a sleep like death, a sleep from which she will never be woken.

 _And I will stand by your side until I find a way. Even if I have to wait for a thousand years, or for all eternity, I shall wait for you, my princess..._

Another tear rolled down the fairy's cheek, but she didn't pay it attention, for all her attention was focused on the beautiful lifeless princess.

Eventually, she became fully aware of the three stupid fairies' arrival. She struggled to let go of Aurora's delicate body which she deposed carefully on the stony ground before covering it with her cloak in a respectful gesture, as if she didn't want her protégée to get cold.

At that very moment, she could burn those three useless faires alive without any remorse. These women had promised to protect the child from her, and they failed miserably. She never thought she would say that one day but, this time, she had really hoped those idiot fairies would beat her, for once. But they just couldn't, of course.

For no one could ever defeat the Mistress of All Evil.

Oh! She truly hated to lose, that was true, but for the first time in ages, she had really wished she would lose at least one battle. And the only fight she wanted to lose, she had just won it without any effort. The princess gave herself to her, and the three stupid old ladies couldn't do anything to stop her, like always. They were and will always be worthless.

Maleficent clenched her fists as she summoned her staff.

Why did she always have to win?

At that moment, her hatred was more powerful and destructive than ever. She hated the three good faires, she hated their mother, and most of all, she hated herself.

So when the three women entered the dark room, she was ready to greet them with a voice filled with pure despise and anger.

''You poor simple fools, thinking you could defeat me! Me, the Mistress of All Evil!''

Of course! No one could ever win against her, not even when she wanted it so badly.

Ah! Now, she, the Mistress of All Evil, the most vengeful and rutheless fairy on earth, wanted to lose! All of that because of that imbecile little blonde girl! How pathetic.

She burst into a maniac laugh, which was more aimed to hide her own misery rather than to frighten the three old ladies, for the bad was already done after all.

As she vanished into a brazier of green flames, she felt an odd wetness drying on her cheek.

Finally, she understood.

For the first time in forever, Maleficent, the Mistress of All Evil, cried.

It was not a simple tear of sadness, a tear of anger, nor a tear of joy, even though some might think she should be happy now that her plan had been fulfilled after all this time.

But the truth was she wasn't happy at all. She was just like the princess had been a few minutes ago, when she was still awake and waiting for her eternal sentence: desperate.

She was so afraid the princess would have lead her to her undoing that she prefered to destroy her first. She didn't even try to understand, nor to find another course of action, even though she knew very well there was one. So she condemned her to protect her own freedom. Yet honestly, it was not about freedom. It never was.

It was all about fear. Fear that someone could ever love her, and that she could love that person in return. Love is weakness, after all.

What if she had been wrong since the very beginning? What if she misinterpreted the prophecy? What if Aurora was not her weakness? What if she was not the most powerful fairy in the world, but nothing more than a pitiful coward?

A miserable and hopeless coward who did all of that for nothing but fear.

Then, she understood, and everything made sense.

Those long last sixteen years... All those days spent searching for the woman who had the power to ruined all her plans, all those moments spent with the young Aurora, trying to scare her and push her away, playing with her heart and body as if she was nothing, and now... Aurora was asleep for one hundred years.

But what was a hundred years to a fairy's lifetime? She had already waited for sixteen years. And she had waited for a thousand years to kill her as soon as she learned what this girl could do to her. She had promised herself to wait for her. But she first wanted to wait for her just so she could kill her with her own hands.

But now she was plunged into a sleep like death, and all she wanted was to wake her up.

She had made an awful mistake.

And there was only one proof. A shameful, invisible proof.

 _Of course_ , Maleficent sighed deeply.

 _Tears of remorse._

* * *

''A most gratifying day. For the first time in sixteen years, I shall sleep well.'' Maleficent giggled as she locked the dungeon door behind her, leaving the cold miserable place where she had left the poor Prince Phillip to rot.

Of course, she wouldn't let that idiot save the princess. Even if he tried to wake her up, he would certainly fail anyway. Moreover, she was not quite overjoyed at the idea of that stupid boy breaking the curse by kissing Aurora. Actually, the only thought of it was simply disgusting.

That vain and narcissist young man had to stay away from the princess.

Poor simple fool, thinking he could break his chains and go get the beautiful sleeping princess in Stefan's castle! As if she was going to let him...

Of course, she wasn't. This man was nothing to her, as certain as he was nothing to Aurora. And consequently, he had nothing to do with the princess, the fairy will make sure of that.

She entered her room on the most retired tower of the Forbidden Mountains, sighing.

She thought she would finally get the beauty sleep— how ironic— she deserved since everything had occurred as she had always planned, but yet...she couldn't sleep.

She couldn't get the sweet Princess Aurora's face soiled with tears out of her mind. She couldn't stop hearing her pleas, her shaky voice begging her to put an end to her miserable life, nor she could ever forget her words, still resounding painfully in her fairy ears...

 _You already killed me, Maleficent._

To be honest, she wished she had actually been able to kill her, but... When she had first learned Merryweather had transformed the death sentence into an everlasting sleep, after a few years of wrath and fury, she had finally admitted she secretly hoped the good fairies would find a way to defeat her curse. And for once, they had succeeded. That was probably the reason why she never tried to change the spell again, nor to cast another one, even though she had obviously the ability to do so. But instead of that, she told herself that perhaps, an eternal slumber was not such a bad idea. The innocent princess would not die and she, well, she would have time to think about what she should do when the young woman would wake up.

But if the girl were actually dead, everything would be easier...

But it was too late. The princess was still alive, plunged into a sleep like death, and the prophecy was now proving itself right. Aurora will indeed be her undoing, no matter how, and no matter what she did. She couldn't help it. It was her curse. And unlike the princess' spell, she had no way to break it.

 _Oh, if only you knew..._

Lost in her most disturbed thoughts, she couldn't hear her pet's frantic croaks that were getting louder and louder. When the screams stopped, she became fully aware of the fact that there had indeed been some noisy cries which came from outside.

Alerted by Diablo's calls, she threw herself out of her bedroom and at the sight before her, she couldn't surpress a yell.

'' _No._ NO!'' She screamed as she saw her beloved raven turned into stone, forever frozen in time, spreading his black wings for all eternity.

These wretched fairies were going to pay for this!

She felt suddenly overwhelmed by a fearful and merciless rage which set her whole body on fire. She leant over the balcony.

So the three stupid ladies had managed to beat her after all... The prince Phillip was now escaping her castle on his horse, rushing towards the stone bridge which crumbled piece by piece under his feet, the three little lights flying next to him helping him reaching the other side of the fell.

Nothing could stop him. Not even her goons throwing rocks and arrows at him without stopping, since everything they did was turned into some ugly and pathetic bubbles and flowers by the three damned fairies' magic. As always, her minions were useless. How surprising!

Alright. It seemed she had to fix it herself, once again. She climbed to the top of the highest tower and waved her staff in the air above her head, creating a great spell made of a delicious rumbling mix of purple and black lightning bolts.

Laughing at loud, she watched the prince as he found himself trapped in the middle of dark brambles. But this didn't stop him either. He cut all the thorns one by one with his sword, still supported by the three good fairies.

And Maleficent despised cheating above all.

''No! This cannot be!'' She howled at the sky before she transported herself through the air, reappearing right between Phillip and Stefan's castle, in a burst of green and yellow flames.

This imbecile was not going to save the princess. She won't let him put a single foot into Aurora's bedroom.

For if she couldn't have her, nobody would.

Now she was going to teach that fool a lesson.

''Now, shall you deal with me, Ô Prince, and all the powers of Hell!'' She claimed as she raised her arms towards the sky.

Her body gradually grew up, her back stretched out, her hands turned into immense claws, and her huge mouth opened, letting out a blast of green fire.

She must admit it, it felt so good to be a dragon again.

But not as much as seing this gleam of fear and horror crossing the prince's eyes.

 _Who has the power now, Ô prince?_ She thought, laughing for herself.

Prince Phillip quickly got back to his senses when Maleficent blew a green brazier straight to his shield. He seemed to think for a little while before he finally decided to fight back.

 _So handsome, and yet so stupid... What a pity._

Maleficent fought the little man with pleasure. He managed to surprise her one single time, knocking down his blade on her muzzle. She was confused for a second but she did not lose more time and threw a blaze of yellow flames all around her full force, burning the forest of thorns she just built a few minutes earlier.

She attacked Prince Phillip directly, drawing him on the top of the cliff and pushing him slowly but surely towards the void.

She was going to achieve him, when the three fairies appeared next to him.

 _Oh Satan, please! Not again! Why do they always have to be here just when we don't want them? S_ he growled.

Then she believed she heard a low and disgraceful masculine voice in her head. It couldn't be, but still...

 _''You will never have her. She will never love you. Princess Aurora is mine. Leave her alone, you monster!''_

Phillip was staring right into her gleaming yellow eyes with pathetic, human anger. He thought it so strongly she had been able to hear it, as if he just said it aloud.

These words echoed endlessly in her mind.

 _She will never love you..._

 _Mine..._

 _Monster..._

So that was it. She was here, in all her glorious dragon form, fighting against a worthless prince and his three little colourful saviours, just in order to win the love of a young and innocent princess?

And all of that for nothing?

 _What does he think?_

 _What does this stupid boy expect?_

 _How dares he?_

Maleficent let out a frightening groan and bent towards the wretched prince, opening her mouth with fury, finally decided to burn him alive and get rid of that pitiful enemy right away.

Suddenly, an awful and indescribable pain gripped her heart. She looked down, stunned, to see a pure red fluid flowing abundantly from her chest.

She felt her body slowly tumbling forward.

The last thing she saw before her huge black and purple dragon body hit the ground full force was the disgusting glow of pride and satisfaction shining in Phillip's brown eyes.

And everything went black.

* * *

''Congratulations, Phillip!'' Flora smiled at him, patting his shoulder. ''Now that you have vanquished the dragon with bravery, let's wake up a certain Sleeping Beauty, shall we?''

''But Flora, we have a kingdom to wake up!'' Merryweather reminded her.

''Oh, yes. I almost forgot... Very well, then.''

''But we should lead Prince Phillip to Rose's bedroom first, shouldn't we?'' Fauna asked shyly.

''Rose?'' Phillip cut her off, widening his eyes.

''Uh... Well, we'll explain you everything later, I promise. But for now, please, just go!'' Flora urged him, waving her small hands frenetically.

''Yes, yes!'' Merryweather pushed him towards the castle, gesturing to the highest tower. ''Up there, she rests. Now go and wake her up. We'll take care of everything, don't worry. Just go to the throne room when everything is over and when you two are finally reunited.''

Phillip nodded and started climbing the stairs leading to Aurora's bedroom.

When he finally reached the tower top, he saw her.

Her. The Princess Aurora. The young maiden he followed and danced with into the woods.

Lying on her bed, perfectly still, her white hands whose delicate fingers were intertwined around a red rose folded upon her waist, her eyes shut, her porcelain features peaceful.

Indeed, there she rested in peace, in all her grace and beauty. But that rest was not to last.

Phillip smiled as he came closer to the princess' bedside.

She was for sure the fairest of them all. Well, he must say he was not so bad himself, yet when the young girl first saw him, she tried to run away... Why? Wasn't he good enough for her? Did she meet someone else in the forest before he came to her? Did her heart belong to someone else? No, that was impossible.

He leant over the princess' body and pressed his lips on hers.

Princess Aurora didn't even deign to flinch. Her eyes remained closed, her lips still as cold as ice, and her skin as pale as a ghost.

No, this couldn't be! The princess was his betrothed, she had to wake up so he could marry her and rule at her side.

He kissed her again, but nothing happened.

How dared she? She was his and he was hers, it should work!

Perhaps only a chaste kiss was not enough for her?

A smirk distorted his thin mouth as a delightful idea crossed his mind.

Without a second thought, he started kissing her throat, her neck... He pulled away this ridiculous dress from her shoulders in a harsh, impatient motion, letting his lips wander around her smooth, welcoming cleavage. Consumed by lust, desire and anger, he grasped the dress top in both of his hands and started ripping it off sharply, before he slid his hand under the blue fabric with a groan of pleasure.

Suddenly, an invisible, powerful force struck him right in the face, throwing him away. He hit the wall before he could even realize it. He screamed in pain as he put one of his hand to his head, feeling a strange sticky liquid running down his forehead. Blood. He growled.

Finally, he dared to look up and what he saw litterally took his breath away.

His throat became dry, his eyes widened in terror, his jaw dropped when he saw the hot, dangerous green flames surrounding him and a well-known black shape standing into the brazier.

He tried to move but as soon as he raised a shaking hand, he instantly felt his entire body ache as he became fully aware of his current situation: his body was chained again, but there were no simple iron chains this time...

These chains were made of strong, unbreakable thorns whose dark spines were digging into his flesh, into his arms, his legs, his chest and his...

''AAAAH!'' He couldn't help shouting with sorrow and fury, he couldn't say, probably both.

The green flames slowly disappeared, and only one thing remained right in front of him. Deep dark eyes stared right back at him, boring into his very soul as if they were going to eat him alive. It looked like a nightmare, yet he knew it was a daydream.

Maleficent.

''Well, well. It seems to me that you actually are in a quite uncomfortable situation.'' The fairy stated, her red lips pursed into a menacing smile.

His blood froze in his veins when she took a step closer, putting her hands upon her staff. Phillip struggled to hold back tears of suffering as he felt the thorns' grip tightening around his chest and neck, the spines sinking into his arms and cheeks.

''Now that I am sure I have your full attention... Let's have a little chat you and me, shall we, _Ô prince_?''


	10. The Princess and The Monster

**Chapter 10: The Princess and The Monster**

''You— I...I killed you!'' Prince Phillip sputtered, holding back another groan of pain as the thorns circled around his neck, preventing him from breathing correctly.

Maleficent stepped towards him and knelt right before him, her dark empty gaze piercing the prince's brown one with hatred and cruelty. She smirked mirthlessly.

''My, my! Look at that poor, naive prince, thinking he could kill a dragon with a simple blade straight in the heart! Did you really think a sword spiked into a miserable tattered piece of fabric would do a sufficient evidence to spread the news of the glorious death of the Mistress of All Evil in the entire kingdom?'' The wicked fairy inquired quietly, her voice deadly slow, as she approached her staff to the prince's face, enlightening it with a scary green gleam.

The prince didn't answer, for he knew there was no point of doing so. Maleficent was not the one inclined to discussion anyway.

''Of course you didn't know. And do you know why?'' She asked, red lips widening into a mocking smiling.

The young man could do nothing more than shake his head.

''Because you are too stupid to think about anything. Just as you are too vain to see the Princess Aurora doesn't like you. Just as you are too proud to admit she will never be yours.'' She tilted her head backwards as she let out a maniac laugh.

Phillip struggled to try and free himself from the brambles' grip, but he soon gave up as he understood the more he tried to fight, the more the grasp tightened.

''She is my betrothed, she will be mine...'' He said between gritted teeth as he averted the fairy's twinkling eyes.

Maleficent chuckled darkly.

''You are so pathetic I could almost feel sorry for you. if I had a conscience, that is,'' she replied in a neutral tone.

The fairy slowly stood up and aimed her scepter's top at Phillip's throat. ''But unfortunately for you, I don't. That is precisely the reason why I don't care about what might happen to your worthless life.''

''If you kill me, Aurora will never forgive you...'' He tried to defend himself miserably.

Maleficent laughed, and her amusement seemed almost sincere to Phillip who allowed himself to cling to any small hint of hope he had left.

''Do you really think the princess will show you mercy and spare your life when she will learn you almost raped her while she was asleep and defenseless?'' She snapped, her voice as sharp as a knife.

''Princess Aurora is a nice girl, she will understand...'' The prince muttered, as if to convince himself.

Maleficent's face suddenly distorted into a frightening wince of pure despise. She pursed her red blood lips as a threatening glow escaped from her staff's ball.

''Imbecile. You truly have no brain, have you? Aurora does not love you and she never will.''

''But she has to! We are to be married, she will be my wife, and therefore she will be mine!'' He shouted angrily.

''Oh dear. Are you deaf, or just utterly and desperately foolish? The princess will never be yours, for I will take care of this personally,'' the fairy answered dryly.

For a few seconds, the prince remained quiet, trying to figure out what that odd statement could possibly mean. When something as dreadful as obvious came to his mind, he first didn't dare to believe it. But then, he finally understood. There was no other explanation.

'' _No_... I can't believe it! You...you love her. Oh my God! But...that's...insane, outrageous, unnatural! You crazy witch! She will never love you! She can't love you! You will never give her what she wants! She's a princess, and you're a mon— AAH!'' Phillip screamed, trying to break free from his dark chains of thorns, but was soon stopped by a long sharp spine which dug deeply into his neck's flesh, causing a trail of blood to flow down his throat. He moaned in pain.

''One more word and I will break every bone of that repulsive body of yours one by one, before I pull out your nails very, very slowly and burn the last bloody rubbles of your disgusting being to ashes, do you hear me?'' Maleficent spat, aiming her staff at him again, her voice deadly calm.

Prince Phillip widened his eyes in terror as he knew perfectly the wicked fairy was not lying and she would do just as she said if he pronounced one more word. So the only thing he could do was to keep silent and stare at her, frozen in fear, stiffened by an awful sorrow. But he got the answer he wanted. And to know was maybe even worst than to never know...

The wicked fairy was in love with Princess Aurora, he was now sure of that.

Maleficent glared at him, lifting her chin haughtily. She hit the ground with her staff.

''That's what I thought,'' Maleficent sneered. ''Very well, Prince Phillip, it seems we finally reached an agreement. But you must understand that I cannot just let you go and live your pointless life as if nothing ever happened...''

Phillip's heart pounded in his chest, waiting for his sentence he already knew to be ruthless.

''For what you did to the Princess Aurora, I shall punish you,'' Maleficent continued very quietly. ''And I will show no mercy.''

As she spoke, she raised her staff to the sky when the first scream of suffering escaped from Phillip's mouth as he couldn't feel anything but deep pain and agony. Every spine of every thorn was slowly sinking deep into his flesh, piercing his skin with a million holes which quickly filled and overflowed with blood.

Maleficent's mad laugh mixed perfectly with the prince's yells and pleas for mercy, mercy she would never offer the man who once had the misfortune of touching the woman she loved.

When the fairy was satisfied, she finally put down her hands and stared at Phillip with pure disgust. She took a few steps forward and bent over him, her impenetrable gaze meeting the prince's motionless eyes. She could scarcely see his ruined corpse flinch anymore.

''Well, this body is not so appealing, now, isn't it?'' Maleficent chuckled. ''Oh dear. I almost forgot! When you were quite...busy dealing with this beautiful personal garden of mine, I cast a spell on you.''

Phillip managed to open his mouth, but he shut it instantly, for he didn't know if his body would afford him the ability to talk anymore.

''Oh! Nothing to worry about, really! Let's say it was just a little trick of mine... So, let me explain it to you. Every time you will touch a woman's body, you shall feel a pain akin to as many stabs in the heart. That is generous of mine, don't you think? Well, be patient, Ô prince... This is not over yet, and lo! It is just starting to get interesting. Now, listen well, I saved the best for last. On the very day you will use that little toy you cherish most of all and hide preciously between your legs, you shall burn alive...and die. Do you understand?'' She asked cheerfully, even though she perfectly knew there was no need for an answer. She titled her head to the side at the sight of Phillip's closed eyes, for he had no more strength to keep them open.

''Oh, right! I may have not made myself clear enough, let me show you then...'' Maleficent grasped her scepter in her left hand and directed it towards Phillip. ''I have the great pleasure to tell you, Ô charming Prince Phillip, that you shall die the blessed day when you will finally decide to have some fun and use...this.'' With a harsh, swift movement, she crashed her staff's ball between the prince's legs with such violence he screamed in agony, though he didn't think he had still the power in him to cry.

As her spell was cast and Prince Phillip's life doomed, the young poor boy lost consciousness.

Maleficent let out a saracastic laugh.

''How quaint! What a heroe we have here, indeed...'' She added ironically with a flick of her wrist. ''Now get out of my sight, _Impostor_!''

And Prince Phillip's shattered body vanished into thin air.

Maleficent sighed with an air of exasperation as she finally got rid of that pitiful view.

That Impostor had finally paid dearly for what he had done to her, and most of all to the Princess Aurora. She could have tortured him for a lot longer if she had listened to her brain's most dark and vengeful part, but another small part she wasn't aware of the existence a few days ago had compelled her to focuse on things far more worthy of her attention.

At that thought, the wicked fairy turned her head towards the majestic bed standing in the middle of the tower room. She slowly stepped closer in a grieved silence. As soon as she set gaze on the princess' graceful body lying on blue silky sheets, she felt her heart ache in her chest. She placed herself right next to Aurora's bedside, without taking her eyes off the young lady who seemed so peacefully asleep, not even for half a second.

One could say she was completely mesmerized by what she saw.

Her pretty face was perfectly still, her chest was heaving softly, and her delicate hands were clapsed upon her waist, holding a red rose tightly as if her life depended on it.

Everything about her seemed so pure, so untouched, and yet...

Her attention was suddenly caught by all the little details which proved her she was awfully wrong.

Her golden hair was tangled and spread all around her face, her neck was covered with little red spots, her dress top was torn apart, revealing a small part of her breast.

Maleficent's breath was caught in her throat as she gradually noticed all the traces of the Impostor's unspeakable act. She clenched her fists as she felt her whole body boiling with rage from the inside.

 _Wretched bastard._

She had been too lenient, she should have ripped off his arms and legs and burn his empty head with her bare hands. But now it was too late.

She waved her hand above the princess' body, and everything returned to its beautiful normality. Her dress was immaculate again, her perfect hair gently falling on her shoulders and cleavage, her neck as white and pure as a baby's skin.

Maleficent smiled as she laid eyes on Aurora in all her natural beauty and purety she loved so much about her. Without thinking, she took the princess' hand and held it in her own.

As she watched Aurora's pretty face, she sighed.

 _''The princess shall grow in grace and beauty,_

 _Loved by all who will meet her.''_

Yes, indeed! Her curse had worked quite well... _too_ well. She never thought she would meet her victim one day. When she put that curse on her, she didn't care about what the princess would look like. Back then, it was none of her business. All she wanted was the child's death. And by doing so, she had no idea she was about to curse herself.

And now, where all of this had lead her?

Once again, the prophecy was right. All of this had obviously lead her to her undoing. Very well, now the good fairies must be happy! She had finally gone straight to her own downfall, how smart of her!

And here she was, at the princess' bedside, fighting against herself to handle this indomitable desire, preventing herself from kissing her.

Oh! Surely she had wanted it, no...she had craved for it since a quite long time by now. And she did have plenty occasions to do so, but she just didn't. She first thought it was part of the game, another pleasing way of torturing the princess, but the truth was that she tortured herself as well. And now, she finally understood why.

She never touched Aurora's lips because she was afraid. Afraid of the consequences of such an insane act. How would it feel like? What would happen of her? Would she just disappear? Or would she burn alive and die into a burst of green flames? And most of all, would she ever be able to _stop_?

Yes, the Mistress of All Evil could manipulate, torment, torture, destroy and kill everyone if she wished, but she was not able to kiss a sweet young princess. How ironic.

She couldn't take her eyes off Aurora's lips.

 _As red as the rose._

She felt something like a strong invicible flame burning inside her chest. Her mouth went dry and she suddenly found hard to breath.

 _What is happening to me?_

It was as if Aurora's lips were calling for her.

As if she needed _her_ lips to breath.

Every part of her body was drawing her towards the beautiful girl lying on the bed. Before she even realized it, the fairy was now bent over Aurora's face.

She slowly rested her forehead against the princess' and closed her eyes, sighing.

It was so hard to fight... She had tried to ignore that thought for almost a thousand years. She knew that one day, she would have to fight against it. She had thought she was strong enough to resist her lust, but now that she was facing the object of her deepest and craziest desire, she finally understood she had been wrong all along.

Now, she couldn't handle it anymore. She couldn't go back anymore. She pulled back slightly and leant closer to the princess. She stopped, their faces only inches apart. Maleficent couldn't help but stare at Aurora's lips one last time. They seemed to shake so scarcely she was not sure if she was dreaming or not. Then, she felt her own lips trembling as well. She placed two hesitant fingers upon her mouth.

 _How strange._

Suddenly, her brain lost control of her body as her thoughts and her fears were definitely silenced. She broke the unbearable distance which still separated her from the princess...

She pressed her lips on Aurora's.

Her lips were warm and soft, like silk.

Maleficent had the feeling she could stay just like this for all eternity. An enjoyable warmth overwhelmed her. At this very moment, she thought that if she had a heart, it would have melted under the princess' touch.

When she could not bear the indestructible fire consuming her from head to toe, tearing her body apart from the inside, she parted from the appealing, delicious lips and sat on the bed, panting for air.

She felt empty and cold, as she had always been before her lips met Princess Aurora's.

She should have known, she would never forget that feeling that was devoring her from now on. She should have known she would not be able to stop, and yet...

''Maleficent...'' A sweet whisper sent chills down her spine, forcing her to come back to her senses.

She turned her head to see Aurora's face radiating with grace as she smiled at her.

''Aurora...'' She murmured, her voice suddenly hoarse.

She had so many things to tell the princess since she had thought she had lost her forever. But now she was right in front of her, alive and awake, and she couldn't say a single word.

Aurora's purple eyes locked into Maleficent's and without averting her gaze once, she slowly straightened up and, bending towards the older woman, she stretched a hand towards her. She placed her white hand on the fairy's cheek and stroked it smoothly. She leant in closer and cupped Maleficent's face with both of her small hands.

The wicked fairy froze instantly, for she didn't know what exactly the princess had in mind, nor what she was supposed to do.

''Aurora, I...'' Maleficent muttered quietly. For the first time in forever, she, the Mistress of All Evil, was at loss of words. In other circumstances, she would have laughed at herself, but now she was not really in a mood for that.

Her miserable attempt to speak was soon cut off by soft lips against her own. She stayed still for a second, but as she felt thin but yet firm arms wrapping around her neck, drawing her even closer, she couldn't resist her anymore. She gave herself into the kiss and all the desires she had always forbidden herself to feel.

She grabbed the princess' hair fiercely with one hand as she took her by the waist with her other hand, forcing Aurora to press her slim body against Maleficent's.

She let go of all the lust and fury she had concealed inside that cold stiff body of hers for too long. She deepened the kiss as her tongue took possession of the princess' mouth. She felt the grip of Aurora's arms aroung her neck tightening sharply, preventing her from stopping that delicious and passionate embrace at any cost. She smiled against Aurora's lips while she dug her red fingernails into the girl' dress.

Finally, Aurora put her warm hand on Maleficent's cheek and pulled back, just so she could rest her forehead on Maleficent's. She was struggling to breath, which caused Maleficent to smirk, enjoying the feeling of Princess Aurora's body quivering against hers.

The princess gently traced a finger on the wicked fairy's cheekbones, and closed her eyes, smiling.

''Maleficent...I...'' She tried to speak between ragged breaths, short of air. ''Oh. If only...you knew...how long...I have...craved...for that...''

Maleficent chuckled lightly. She placed a cool green hand on the princess's cheek while her other hand was stroking her hair tenderly.

''Oh, sweet Aurora...'' She replied smoothly. ''Trust me, I know...''

Aurora looked up and her purple eyes met Maleficent's dark ones.

''Maleficent...?'' Her mouth was trembling, she bit her lower lip as she quickly averted her gaze.

The wicked fairy cupped the young girl's chin in her elegant hand, locking her twinkling eyes with the princess' scared, shy ones.

''What is it, _princess_?'' She asked in a soft voice, arching an eyebrow.

''I...I believe I...'' The princess began hesitantly.

Maleficent placed a finger upon the girl's lips.

Aurora interrupted herself. She watched the wicked fairy as her gracious features gradually tensed into a grin of hatred when she heard a too well-known voice coming from the staircase.

* * *

''Get away from her!'' Aurora recognized Flora's authoritative voice.

''Don't touch her, witch!'' Merryweather yelled.

The three fairies were facing the two women sitting on the bed, their bodies only inches apart. As soon as they realized how close they were, the fairies gasped in shock in unison. But they soon forgot their disbelief as she instantly wielded their wands towards the only source of all their troubles.

Fauna stared at them blankly as she saw Maleficent's hand slowly sliding down Aurora's chin. She looked at the fairy as she stood up, all her classy and graceful moves carefully watched by the princess who seemed lost in bliss.

Maleficent stood between the good fairies and Aurora, as if she wanted to protect her from the women who had raised her and cherished her since her early childhood.

Thus, Fauna understood. As the thought finally occured to her mind, her jaw dropped, she put her wand down, speechless.

Maleficent did not wish any harm to their little Rose. And there was a very simple reason for that.

The wicked fairy was in love with the princess Aurora.

She didn't know how this was even possible but she could see it in her endless, black pupils which had always hidden all the feelings the tall woman was keeping inside her tormented self. But for the first time in forever, Maleficent's gleaming eyes betrayed her.

 _So Mother was right all along... She knew. She told me to make sure it will happen...and now I must grant her wish._

She let her wand fall to the ground and locked her gaze with Maleficent's. The fairy frowned in incomprehension.

Meanwhile, Flora had aimed her magic weapon towards the fairy, ready to strike first.

As she grasped her staff, Maleficent stretched a hand towards the three intruders.

''Stand back, you fools!'' She shouted as the good fairies were pushed back, hitting the ground all at the same time.

While the three old women were struggling to straighten up, a third person entered the room.

Maleficent's blood turned into ice. An unspeakable fire storm started raging inside her whole body as she felt herself overwhelmed by a boundless fury.

''I told you...she will...never...be yours...'' Prince Phillip growled, painfully limping on his weak bloody, broken legs.

Without an after thought, she raised her scepter towards him and struck him right in the belly, causing him to fall to the ground.

''You are nothing to me but the wretched impostor who tried to rape the Princess Aurora as you failed in waking her up!'' She yelled as she got closer to him, menacing, ready to beat him again and again, until he let out his last torturous breath.

''W-What...?'' A husky voice she knew too well cried in her back, soon followed by three other voices.

''What did you just say...?'' Flora echoed, suddenly losing all her determination.

''You heard me perfectly well, Flora. You know I am not used to repeat myself,'' Maleficent declared coolly.

''Oooh! Come on, ladies! We are not going to believe that wicked witch! We know she's trying to manipulate us!''

Flora seemed to regain her senses as she shook her head dismissively.

''Of course. If someone here were to rape Rose, we all know who that would be...''

''NO!'' Aurora suddenly got up and ran towards Maleficent, placing herself right before her to face her aunts. ''She would _never_ rape me, for she would _never_ hurt me in any way, I know that! You don't understand a thing, like always! You _never_ understood a thing! You—'' She couldn't hold back her sobs anymore. She took a step back so she could lean against Maleficent's chest who placed her thin hands upon the princess' shoulders, trying to comfort her.

Merryweather tried to speak, but her mouth shut in astonishment.

''You— What spell did you put on her?'' She threatened her with her magic wand.

''I believe it was a sleeping curse, if I remember well.'' The fairy rolled her eyes, sighing in exasperation. ''But I suppose you are quite aware of that already...''

''Oh! Stop mocking us, now! Tell us the truth, you mischevious creature!'' The blue fairy fought back viciously.

Maleficent was about to reply, but she stopped herself when Aurora's hand held her own in a soothing way. The young girl took a step forward.

''If you don't want to believe her, then I shall tell you the truth myself. During all my life, I've been dreaming of so much more than this provincial life, I've been dreaming of adventure, danger... I've been dreaming about her, for all these years! And one day, I met her in the woods. She fascinated me, I couldn't help but be attracted to her. So when you left me alone, I ran away and I went to the Forbidden Mountains, to _her_. But when I found her, she told me everything. Everything you never had the courage to tell me, and I...I thought...I thought... She didn't want me. So I came back, you brought me here, in that huge scary castle, and I understood I would never see her again. You thought it was because of the boy, _that_ boy!'' She gestured towards Phillip who was still lying on the ground. ''But the truth is it has never been about him. It was all about _her_. I was so desperate I pricked my finger of my own free will! And do you know why this is so funny? Because she tried to stop me, but she couldn't! I didn't listen to her. I fell asleep, and then I woke up. And do you know who was sitting next to me, smiling at me, holding my hand? It was _her_. She kissed me, and I woke up. She saved me. Not Phillip. Now, you can say I'm getting mad if you wish, but don't _ever_ say she cast a spell on me. The only curse she put on me, you know it very well, and she broke it herself.''

Her aunts stared at her, their eyes widening in pure horror for Flora and Merryweather, and shock for Fauna.

Maleficent froze, uncertain about how she should react to Aurora's violent burst of emotions.

But a hoarse voice finally broke that awkward silence.

''Aurora... You know you can't be with her. You are my betrothed, and you are a princess. You can't have a future with her... She can't give you anything you need, not the way your family can, not the way _I_ can!'' Phillip tried to reason her without great conviction.

''Rose, dear,'' Flora came to her and grabbed her hands, ''Prince Phillip is right, you can't love her. It is impossible.''

''I am _not_ Rose!'' Aurora screamed, withdrawing her hands from Flora's fiercely. ''My name is Aurora, _Princess_ Aurora. And I don't care!''

''Well, uh... Aurora, listen to me. You must know she is not capable of any sort of empathy. Everybody knows that, dear, that is just the way she is! She's evil...''

''Flora!'' Fauna cut her off, for the first time in forever. ''How can you say that? You know it is not true. Nothing in the world is that simple. No one is completely good, nor completely evil...'' She added, looking up at Maleficent shyly. The dark fairy answered with nothing but furrowed eyebrows.

''Maleficent may be evil, but at least she didn't spend the last sixteen years lying to me and treating me like a silly weak child!'' The princess lifted her chin defiantly.

Maleficent couldn't help but smirk.

 _Fair point, princess. It seems my bad influence on you is starting to show up now. Even though it pleases me in a way you cannot possibly imagine, I am afraid it won't please everyone here..._

As her three poor aunts were glaring at her painfully, Aurora smiled as well, as if she had read Maleficent's mind.

The wicked fairy knew she better didn't interfere. Moreover, it seemed Aurora was handling it quite well, and that without her and her famous persuasive manners. So she did nothing more than observe the scene she was witnessing in silence, before a well-known despicable voice made itself heard not far from her.

''If you had a conscience, you would let her go...'' The voice came from her back.

Maleficent left the four women arguing loudly behind her as she turned around to face the man she called the _Impostor_.

''I should have killed you while I still had the chance.'' She stated emotionlessly.

His appalling, shattered face raised what seemed like an amused grin.

''I guess it's too late now... I suppose you won't kill me just in front of _her_ so innocent eyes, right?'' He mocked her.

Maleficent pointed her staff at him in a sharp gesture. Phillip fell to his knees, his face turning to crimson red. He placed his hands around his throat, smothering, trying desperately to catch a breath.

''Don't test me, Ô Prince,'' the dark fairy hissed coldly.

''If...you...love her...then...let her go! You know...you can't...give her...what...she...wants.'' The prince managed to articulate between two miserable coughs.

Maleficent finally brought back her scepter to her side, releasing her magical grip around the man's neck. He fell to the ground, coughing pitifully.

He looked up at her, neutral.

''You know I am right. You may be ruthless, but you're not stupid. You can't give her the kindness she needs, you can't give her the affection she wants... You are not capable of love, you know that, don't you, Maleficent? You took so much from her, already... So at least, show mercy on that poor innocent girl and let her live her life!''

The wicked fairy raised an eyebrow as she glared at him with pure disdain.

''Who are you to tell me what I must do, you silly prince?'' She snapped, gritting her teeth.

Phillip laughed mirthlessly.

''No one to you, I suppose. But I am to be her husband, and her king. Do you really think she would rather live a miserable life of dirt and decay with you than a glorious life of a beloved queen and mother?''

''Well, that is not for you to choose, foolish boy. Ask Princess Aurora. Go ahead, ask _her_. And we shall see who she will choose...'' Maleficent responded haughtily, looking at her fingernails in a weary motion.

''Oh! But I would never make that terrible mistake... Don't worry, I know perfectly who she would choose if I asked her right now. That was not what I was proposing you.''

''Then what do you suggest, Ô clever Prince?'' She chuckled insidiously, her dark, impenetrable gaze locking with Phillip's brown eyes.

''What I suggest you is quite simple. If you love her, and I know you do.'' Maleficent's eyes shone with a threatening gleam. ''Let her have a happy life. You have nothing to offer her but torment and despair. You have no heart, and we both know she will die trying to find it...''

''SILENCE !'' She howled, raising a threatening hand towards him.

Maleficent couldn't bear to listen to this nonsense anymore. She turned her back on him as her staff knocked the ground full force.

The Impostor was right. She had nothing to give Aurora. She would destroy the tiny part of joy still living inside her heart. What monster would she be if she did that to the only woman she had ever loved?

 _The worst._

This wretched bastard was right about everything. And for once, she realized the three stupid fairies had been right all along as well. The only way to protect Aurora was to keep the young girl away from her. She had to let her go.

 _Sweet Aurora, for centuries I have known you will one day lead me to my downfall. However, I never thought that would be by giving up on you right now. Now it is too late for me, but you still have a chance to be happy..._

 _But that must be without me._

She turned around to focus on the princess' conversation.

''I don't care about what you think, nor what is right, I am done listening to you three! I'm leaving with Maleficent, whether you like it or not!'' Aurora was bravely defying her aunts' orders.

''But dear, you must understand that is not possible... You are betrothed to someone else.'' Merryweather objected quietly.

''Yes, and for that very reason, you must never see that fairy again.'' Flora added, patting Aurora's hand sadly.

''But...no! No! That is not fair! I...I...'' Aurora's eyes were suddenly veiled with tears starting to run down her cheeks.

''Aurora, dear, you know this is not going to end well. She is...'' Fauna tried to convince her, but failed for she knew there was nothing to say.

''Yes, she is a beast,'' Flora nodded. ''She might have told you she cares for you, but that is not true. She will hurt you, she will never love you. You must understand that, for your own good.''

''That is— That is not... That is not true!'' The young girl shook her head frenetically.

Maleficent watched the princess as she suppressed her tears, trying to resist her aunts' arguments with all her strength. She knew she had to go to her, comfort her, ease her pain, destroy it, like she used to destroy everything that ever crossed her way... She had to tell her that she cared, tell her she loved her...but she couldn't.

''You know it is, dear. She will never care for anyone but herself. She is cruel, she is heartless, she is a...monster.'' Merryweather repeated those words with despise and hate, like a cursed chorus of a damned song.

The dark fairy groaned throatily. Everyone turned towards her. The three foolish fairies stared at her in fear, the prince just looked down, too tired to fight.

Her frightening gaze met Princess Aurora's.

 _You see, my princess, I have already broken your heart..._

''Listen well now, you poor simple fools! You want me to be the beast you think I am? You want to see a monster? Very well! Then a monster I shall be!'' She claimed as her hypnotizing voice resounded in the large room endlessly.

 _I never thought I would one day call myself a coward..._

She allowed herself one last glance at Aurora, full of regret and remorse.

 _May you forgive me one day, my love..._

She outstretched her hands to the sky and she vanished into a burst of green flames, leaving only an intoxicating echo of a maniac laugh behind her.

Phillip smiled as he finally let himself lie down on the cold floor, exhausted.

The three good fairies looked at each other mournfully and quickly reported their attention to their little Briar Rose.

Aurora had sunk to the floor. On her kneels, on the cold stone floor, she burst into tears.

''I knew this was not going to end well... We only have one way to fix this.'' Flora sighed as she faced the green fairy, taking her hand. ''Fauna, you still know how to do this, don't you?''

Fauna kept quiet for a while, averting her sister's gaze. Finally she nodded, leaning towards Aurora to help her stand up.

''Don't worry, dear. I am going to ease your pain. Now calm yourself and lie down.'' She gently dragged the princess towards the bed.

Aurora was too weak and desperate to resist her aunt's tender touch. So she obeyed.

''I am going to erase the pain from your mind...'' Fauna began, putting a cold, tiny hand on the young girl's forehead.

Princess Aurora looked blankly at her, and finally, she understood. Her eyes widened, she took Fauna's hand, shaking it tightly.

'' _No_... Please... Don't do that...'' Tears were now soiling her cheeks, which broke the green fairy's heart. ''I want...I want to remember... Please, don't... I beg you, aunt Fauna...''

Fauna smiled sadly.

''Don't worry, dear. I know what I must do. Just calm down, don't be afraid,'' Fauna waved her wand above Aurora's head.

The princess closed her eyes, her muscles relaxed, and she fell asleep as a light green glow was getting into her brain.

Fauna sighed again as she felt tears escaping from her own eyes. She wiped them away roughly.

 _Don't worry, Mother. I will do it. She will remember. She will go to her, one day..._

She turned towards her sisters who were now healing Prince Phillip.

 _Everything is going to be fine_ , she told herself.

* * *

She opened her eyes to see a handsome man smiling at her, holding her hands tightly.

She felt utterly lost for a short while.

 _Where am I? Who is he? What is he doing here? What does he want?_

Two voices were fighting inside her mind. A sweet calm voice she could recognize as her own and a low mesmerizing voice she was certain she had already heard, a thousand times...

 _He is Prince Phillip, he saved you._

 _He is the Impostor, he merely killed your only love and tried to rape you._

 _You love him!_

 _You hate him!_

 _Kiss him!_

 _Slap him!_

She tried to ignore those conflicting thoughts to figure out the most appropriate behavior that was expected, and worthy of her. Something normal, something understandable, something logical.

Something not absolutely nice, yet not totally mean. Something in between.

So Princess Aurora smiled.

And all the voices in her mind were reduced to silence for ever.


	11. Two Years of Misery

**Chapter 11: Two Years of Misery**

Two years of misery.

If she had to put words on the last two years she spent pacing furiously her throne room, throwing purple, lethal lightnings at her useless goons, hurting them, torturing them, killing them, she would say there were indeed no words more accurate than those four.

 _Two years of misery._

Sometimes, she had the courage to grasp her scepter and summon her boundless powers so she could see the woman whose memory never left her tormented mind through the yellow ball.

She thought letting her go would allow Aurora to live her life, know the simplicity and all the benefits of a royal life, the life of a princess, released from any threat and fear. A perfect happily ever after.

But the more she looked at her through her magical visions, the more she understood she had been utterly wrong.

Princess Aurora was many things, but unfortunately, there was one thing she wasn't, and to know that was destroying the wicked fairy's soul more and more every day.

Aurora was not happy. And this was her fault. The woman she let go, the woman she gave up on, the woman she loved like she never did, was desperate, because of _her_.

During all these hours, all these days, and all these months, she had seen everything.

First she had seen the green fairy Fauna bent over Aurora, placing a soothing hand on the girl's forehead. She had seen the princess' tears as she understood what her so-called aunt was trying to do. The good fairy had erased Aurora's memories related to her. Or at least a part of it.

Aurora didn't remember anything that happened after her awakening, and above all, she didn't remember who kissed her. She didn't remember how Maleficent had pressed her lips against hers, nor how the princess had returned the kiss, but in a far more passionate and wanting way. She didn't remember how their body quivered and shaked together, she didn't remember how their tongues danced together, she didn't remember how their hands intertwined as if they had been made for this.

The only thing Aurora remembered was opening her eyes and seing the Impostor sitting at her bedside, smiling at her as if _he_ did all the work, as if _he_ succeeded!

But there was still one mystery Maleficent hadn't solved yet. Why did Fauna only erase Aurora's memories after the curse? Why this foolish fairy didn't erase all the princess' memories about her? This would have been so much more clever! This would have prevent Aurora from suffering and sinking into the darkest paths of madness. That was another clear proof that this wretched good fairy had no brain. Like her stupid sisters and their worthless Prince Phillip.

 _All simple fools._

As soon as she had woken up, Phillip had taken Aurora in his strong arms, fully healed from his former injuries the dark fairy had inflicted him with such a great pleasure.

The Impostor couldn't stop smiling radiantly at her, telling her he was going to marry her, they were going to have children and become a great king and queen, but his stupid smile soon faded away.

Indeed, as he was solemny proclaiming his true pure eternal love to his betrothed, Aurora didn't even deign to look at him and didn't bother to answer either, for the first and only word she could pronounciate was...

 _Maleficent._

When she heard her beautiful voice whispering her name as a plea, a prayer, the wicked fairy almost dropped her staff as she felt her heart ache and her throat go dry. Then she placed two thin fingers upon her lips. They were burning, melting with the memory of Aurora's lips on them.

This had been the moment when everything changed. Phillip understood Aurora will never love him, and he had no other choice but to lie to her.

So he told her he had vanquished the dragon and saved the princess.

Maleficent focused on Aurora's delicate features. They slowly distorted into a wince of a deep, unspeakable sorrow as she was trying to hold back her tears with all her strength in front of her husband to be.

She watched her as she climbed down the steps, arm-in-arm with the Impostor, she never took her eyes off her as she was hugging awkwardky her mother and father, and kissing Phillip's father's cheek in an attempt at empathy.

Everyone was enchanted by the Princess Aurora. Everyone was so obsessed by her grace and beauty that no one ever noticed the tears piercing at the corner of her eyes, nor her crisped face as she was forcing herself to smile, pretending she was dancing with the brave handsome savior, and that the woman she truly loved wasn't dead at the hands of her future husband.

As soon as all the ceremonies dedicated to the princess' return and then to her wedding with Prince Phillip were over, Aurora left the castle in the dark of one moonless night.

She ran away and hid into the woods.

Maleficent observed her as she let herself fall down on the grass, resting her head on a dead tree trunk.

 _As dead as her heart._

The older woman tried everything not to shed a tear as she heard Aurora's painful whispers.

''I hate them, I hate them all.  
I wish— Oh! I wish they were all dead! They are monsters.  
And I wish...  
I wish she were alive.  
I wish she were here, with me.  
I wish I could feel her smooth cold hands stroking my hair, caressing my skin...  
I wish— Oh! I wish I would have been able to do what I always wanted to do.  
I wish I could have tasted those mesmerizing red lips which had been haunting my dreams for— Oh! So, so long...  
Before it was too late.''

Princess Aurora was muttering desperately as her whole body was shaken with sobs. She raised her head to look at the sky. She closed her eyes, biting her lips.

''Oh, Maleficent...  
If you can hear me, from somewhere, or maybe from nowhere...  
Please know that I am sorry.  
You wanted to kill me, yet because of me, you are the one who died.  
But trust me, if I could, I would give my life for you.  
I would die right now if it could bring you back to life.  
If it could allow me to see your face...  
Hear your voice...  
Feel your touch again.  
I would do anything for that.  
But now you're dead.  
And I am alone.  
But the truth is, without you, I am nothing.  
Still, I am condemned to live without you.  
I am condemned to live with people who don't know me, who don't understand me.  
And I have to pretend to be happy and act like the perfect girl I should be!  
As if my heart hadn't been shattered to pieces.  
Well, it seems my fate is indeed far worse than you imagined.  
Wherever you are, does that ease your vengeful mind in some way?  
Because if it does, then I would feel a bit less useless.  
But I guess I have to live anyway.  
For my unknown parents, for my fake aunts, for my stubborn, repellent husband.  
Not for me, obviously.  
For if I had listened to myself, I would have ended all of this a long time ago.  
But I didn't.  
Maybe I am just as afraid to die than I am to live.''

She sighed deeply as she put her head down, staring down at the trunk.

''Now, I think I can say it, for I know no one will listen to me.  
I know it is too late for me.  
Just as it is too late for you.  
But maybe if I say it, I would feel less a coward.  
I didn't run away from you because I learnt you wanted to kill me.  
I wasn't afraid of what you could do to me.  
The truth is I know that you were trying to push me away willingly.  
And I didn't know why, so I thought...''

Aurora wiped away the teardrops soiling her rose cheeks with rage.

''I thought it would be easier for me to flee...  
And never wonder what could have happened if I'd stayed.''

The princess folded her arms on the tree trunk as she rested her head upon them.

''So now that you can't answer me anymore...  
I am wondering...  
What would you have done if I'd stayed, Maleficent?''

 _I would never have let you go._

A low sad voice echoed in her head. Aurora startled, placing a trembling hand on her chest as she felt her heart pounding beneath her ribcage.

She hid her head inside her arms as she burst into tears.

'' _No_. Please, shut up. Oh God! Please! Make those voices stop, please... I don't want to believe anymore... I have no hope. I have nothing left. I know she is not here anymore. I know she is dead. I know it is not possible. Please, stop torturing me...''

So, that was the moment Maleficent chose to wave a shaking hand above her staff, making the greenish glow disappear and the heart-rending vision of her beloved princess vanish into thin air.

She let herself fall onto her stone throne.

She felt nothing but emptiness.

 _Oh, Aurora, if only you knew..._

 _I am the one who should be sorry. I am the monster, and you are the princess who dared to fall for a heartless woman._

Maleficent watched Aurora as she got back to the castle, running through the darkness of the woods, still crying and praying to be finally free of this hypnotizing voice which never left her torturous mind.

She watched her as she slowly let herself fall into a deep slumber, sniffling and sobbing, secretely hoping she wasn't getting completely insane.

Maleficent wanted to lay down at her side, hold her in her arms and whisper in her ear, assuring her she was not crazy. She had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. She was just one more victim of her selfishness, fear, and cowardliness. The innocent victim of a damned prophecy which had finally succeeded, no matter what the fairy did to prevent it, destroying Aurora's life...as well as Maleficent's.

* * *

She watched her for two years, no matter how hard and how painful it was to see her breath, speak, smile, laugh and live without her. The evil fairy became a slave of her own broken heart.

She never stopped watching the inaccessible woman as she was blossoming and glowing in all her grace and beauty.

 _Not a day shall pass that I won't look at her. That shall be my everlasting punishment. She shall remain right before my eyes, but still so far away..._

Maleficent thought that after all she had done, she deserved to suffer the most unbearable torture of all: looking at the woman she loved without being able to talk to her, nor to touch her. After all, it was all her fault. Aurora had already undergone so much suffering because of her, so she won't hurt her anymore.

She had to keep that promise.

 _Leave her be and forget her._

But unfortunately, she couldn't.

So the wicked fairy never stopped fighting against the greatest and only ennemy she ever had— her own treacherous mind— with all her strength not to break the promise she made to herself.

But one day, on that fateful night, she broke that promise.

* * *

Aurora entered her bedroom, wiping the tears of anger which were flowing down her cheeks. She locked the door behind her, ignoring her husband's cries coming from downstairs.

She sat at that same dressing table where she had been crying before being pulling out of her reflectings by a certain low and smooth voice about a year ago, and she wept again. Before that, she had never cried inside her palace, she had always ran away to the woods to shout and cry her heart out in peace, listening to all the spirits of the forest. But that damned night, she just couldn't suppress her sobs of despair as she witnessed a conversation between Flora and Phillip.

They were talking about _her_. About the wicked fairy Maleficent. They said she was now where she belonged: in the depths of Hell. Her aunt was thanking her husband for freeing the princess from the dragon's claws again, and when Aurora joined them, suggesting that maybe Maleficent had finally obtained forgiveness, that maybe she wasn't that bad...

They both looked at her as if she was a poor innocent girl who had never seen anything of the world, or who had simply lost her mind. Finally, Prince Phillip had smiled, and taking her hands, he simply answered. ''But darling, _this_ was not '' _she_ '', _it_ was a beast, an animal. But now, this nightmare is definitely behind us. I saved you, my Aurora, and you must never worry yourself with that matter anymore—''

And that was more than she could bear, for she didn't even let him achieve his sentence. Without an afterthought, she removed her hands violently as she slapped him in the face full force. Before her foolish husband and her shocked aunt might react, she rushed towards her tower room, and locked herself up into her chambers.

So here she was, crying miserably, her face hidden into her folded arms in front of that well-known mirror which seemed to mock her again and again.

But the last time she had been crying like this, there was...

 _No. Stop thinking about her. She is dead. Forget her._

Suddenly, she understood. She just couldn't live like this anymore. She had tried so hard, but she had to face the evidence now; she had failed.

She finally raised her head in one jerky movement. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started to write, her vision still blurred with tears, but she didn't care anymore.

When Aurora finally entered the dungeon, wiping her last tears of relief, she slowly approached that strange object which had obsessed her for all these months.

The spinning wheel was still here, gleaming and twinkling in all its green glory, attracting her, calling for her.

Now she knew what she must do, and once she will, everything will be finally over.

* * *

''Awk! Awk!'' Diablo was flying above her head in circles. She arched an eyebrow, clearly annoyed.

''Yes, my pet. It seems I will have to break that damned promise, after all.'' She sighed.

Maleficent gritted her teeth as she stood, summoning her staff. She outstretched her arms to the sky and vanished into a burst of green flames.

She appeared in Aurora's bedroom and immediately put a locking spell on the door so no one would disturb her while she will be preventing the princess from doing an awful irreversible mistake.

She quickly looked around but she soon noticed that Aurora was nowhere to be seen. Where was she?

Suddenly, her eyes were caught by a familiar greenish glow, which was the proof that something quite remarkable was happening. It was absolutely impossible but yet, it was here. The fireplace had disappeared and an endless dark corridor had replaced it.

She didn't know how this was even possible, but Aurora had somehow managed to open the secret passage leading to the dungeon and...

A letter flew down from the royal desk and fell to her feet. The fairy bent down and started to read, her heart pounding in her chest as a bad feeling occurred to her mind.

 _NO._

She growled before she instantly transported herself to the dungeon. She appeared right between Aurora and the magic spinning wheel. She opened her mouth to speak but she stopped herself as she saw her.

Princess Aurora was hardly recognizable with her shaking, parted lips, her cheeks soiled with hot tears and strays of her hair stuck on her face. Maleficent couldn't help but think that the princess' misery, her slow and cruel downfall, all of this, was because of her.

Aurora's red eyes widened in shock and slowly looked up to meet Maleficent's gaze, as if to check she was not dreaming. As a smile started to rise on her red chapped lips, she let herself fall to the ground at the dark woman's feet, silently weeping.

'' _No._ No! This...This can't be... Oh! Maleficent... _Maleficent_...'' She whimpered, placing her hands upon her eyes, as if she didn't dare to glance at the shadowy figure before her.

The wicked fairy could do nothing but kneel before the princess and wrap her arms around her in a tight, soothing embrace. Aurora leant into her, resting her head on her chest, still crying.

''I know what you were willing to do, Aurora. But I cannot let you do this,'' Maleficent whispered into the young woman's hair.

'' _No_... You can't be here! I know it is a dream, but please...it hurts so much! When I wake up and I realize I will never see you again, that all of this had been nothing but a cruel trick of my imagination, it is...it is too hard. I can't...I _can't_!'' Aurora's raspy voice broke.

''I know, I know,'' Maleficent eased her, smoothing her hair tenderly. ''But no matter where I am, no matter how far I am, I will always watch over you. And I won't let you die.''

''But...but...I don't want to live anymore. I don't want to live for him, for them. I want...I want you...'' The princess muttered, clenching desperately onto Maleficent's robes. ''All I ever wanted was...to live...for you...with you... But now you're not here anymore, because of _him_...''

''Yes, I know. But you cannot give up, you cannot let them win,'' the fairy smiled sadly as she cupped the girl's chin in her cold hand. ''You have to fight for what you want. You have the right to be happy, Aurora...but that must be without me. It is better like that, and you know it. Now I cannot hurt you anymore. And I promise you no matter where I am, I shall protect you. As long as my soul will haunt that earth, no harm will ever come to you. I hope you will forgive me one day, for all that I have done to you...''

The older woman stroke her cheek and leant in, pressing her lips upon Aurora's. The princess shivered at the touch as she grabbed Maleficent's hand which was slowly sliding down her neck. This had nothing to do with a passionate kiss, for this was nothing but the desperate goodbye of two lovers who knew nothing lasted forevermore, especially not that passion they shared during these few intense seconds.

So when Aurora finally pulled back, opening her eyes still veiled with teardrops, Maleficent was gone. She struggled to stand and when she finally dared to gaze up, she could see the cursed spinning wheel had vanished into thin air, as its creator.

She sighed deeply while she lead towards the stairs and climbed down the steps to her bedroom. As soon as she reached the large dark room, she let herself fall on the bed.

Before she fell into a restless sleep, she placed one finger on her lips. They were warm, as if Maleficent had really kissed her, but that was of course impossible.

But as impossible and insane as it was, that crazy dream had brought her the only thing she needed to keep on living: _hope_.

Smiling slightly, unconsciously, she finally closed her eyes and sank into the world of limbo.

* * *

After that unfortunate event, Maleficent kept watching over Princess Aurora even more closely— if this was even possible— for she was no longer afraid of what the fools whom she shared her life with could do to her, but rather of what Aurora could do to herself.

So night and day, she lost herself into the view of the beautiful young girl, never taking her eyes off her, becoming her worst joy as well as her best torment.

She watched her as she argued with Prince Phillip because he never understood why his wife was still haunted by Maleficent's memories which were still invading all her prettiest dreams and scariest nightmares.

She watched her as she collapsed to the ground, supported by her three aunts' weak arms, when she heard her mother died of a terminal heart disease. Maleficent surprised herself feeling a small hint of sadness as she saw Queen Leah taking her last breath while her faithful husband had fallen asleep next to her, looking at her for the last time in forever. On that fateful night, she remembered that maybe if she hadn't cursed the princess in the first place, she could have had a fair happy childhood at her mother's side while she still had the time. But because of her, Aurora had to say goodbye to her whereas she barely even knew the woman who gave her birth and the great queen she could once have called _mother_.

The wicked fairy was still looking at Princess Aurora when the young woman simply turned her head and nodded to her husband as he was struggling to tell her with careful, measured words he had just found her father, King Stefan, lying on his bed lifeless one morning.

So the great and powerful King Stefan had let himself die of grief because of the love he felt towards the Queen, forgetting all about his duties and his poor daughter he was leaving behind him.

Maleficent watched Princess Aurora as she became Queen Aurora. She looked at that angelic face which remained impassive when her dead mother's crown was placed on her head and when all the court yelled cheerfully. ''Long live the King, long live the Queen! Long live King Phillip, long live Queen Aurora!''

At the coronation ceremony, the young new queen spent the whole evening and night sitting on her throne, looking at the courtiers drinking, eating and dancing. She didn't touch the delicious rich food her servants brought her on silver plates, but at Maleficent's greatest surprise, she drank one, then two, and three, four, five glasses of red wine. But alcohol seemed to have no effect on that young woman. Strangely enough, it rather made her appearance, her face and features look even more mature and severe, even though no one was in a sufficiently suitable state to notice that disturbing detail about the mysterious beautiful new queen.

So she just stayed still, observing the celebration which had soon slid into chaos. A magnificent and unspeakable chaos which even King Phillip was not able to resist. As he was crying in pain while dancing with a young maiden who was laughing out loud right before her wife's eyes, pretending he was cursed so he couldn't touch any woman, the queen chose to leave the feast to retreat in her chambers.

As usual, she sat in front of the golden mirror. She jumped back, suppressing a scream when she believed she saw a black slender shape reflecting in the glass. She looked behind her, and as she had guessed, there was nothing but her majestic bed waiting for her. Shooking her head, she reported her attention on the mirror. And this time, she couldn't hold back a cry.

The wicked fairy stood right next to her. Aurora sighed, glaring sadly at the reflection of the woman she loved the most.

''I drank too much wine, didn't I?'' She laughed mirthlessly.

A cold and smooth hand posed on her shoulder. Aurora smiled in silence.

''I guess you did, indeed.'' The enchanting voice chuckled.

''If only you were here...'' the Queen murmured, lowering her gaze.

The icy fingers stroke her golden hair which was shining in the dark. ''What if I were?''

The young girl shrugged her shoulders. ''Oh, if you were here, I...I...'' She stopped, shaking her head miserably. ''It doesn't matter anyway. You are _not_ here, I know you are just...some kind of a vision, a dream to remind me that I failed you and that you died because of me.''

The green hand slid down Aurora's neck, caressing her throat in a very slow, sensual motion. The Queen held her breath, shutting her eyes.

''And what if I proved you I am actually here, by your side?'' Maleficent whispered into the girl's ear, wrapping her fingers around her neck gently.

''Well...'' Aurora began. ''In that case, I guess I would have to...'' A thin hand brushed her breast, causing her heart to skip a beat. ''...to consider...that— _Oh God!_ — option...''

She sighed in delight, before she grabbed the bold hand which was exploring her cleavage, opening her eyes, gazing up at the fairy.

''How can this feel so _real_?'' Aurora asked, tears tugging at the corner of her obscured, wanting eyes. ''This is the worst curse imaginable...'' She added, holding Maleficent's hand tightly in her own, as if she was afraid it would escape her grasp.

The older woman grabbed her hand, reaching up to her lips.

''No, it isn't, my Queen. Consider this a reminder that I am not where you think I am. And wherever you think I might be, just know that I am far closer than you can _ever_ imagine...''

She gently kissed her knuckles, very, very slowly, making the contact last forever willingly, almost sadistically.

Aurora raised her head to lock her eyes filled with tears with Maleficent's dark gleaming eyes, speechless. She couldn't find any word to express what she was feeling at that very moment. So she kept quiet as the soft lean fingers let go of her hand.

She watched Maleficent's reflection as it gradually faded away, her troubled vision blurring with tears she was too tired to hold back.

* * *

The wicked fairy appeared in her own bedroom in a brazier of green flames. As she lay down on her heavy bed, she felt a tiny small teardrop flowing down her cheek.

She did nothing, she said nothing, she felt nothing, for she knew that was _her_ reminder of the unforgivable mistake she had done by leaving Aurora once again.

* * *

As time went by, week after week and month after month, Maleficent slowly sank into despair and insanity. She stopped watching over Aurora, for the pain to see her sharing her life with someone else had become unbearable.

She tried to forget the young maid and her mesmerizing voice singing and echoing through the woods. The desperate young girl who fled from her home, the brave young woman who succeeded in reaching her domain, and then her nonexistent heart...

She finally started to forget that deprived, doomed princess whose eyes were devored by lust and whose mind was overwhelmed by hidden, dark desires.

She had spent a thousand years trying to beat fate and break that damned prophecy. She had tried to destroy the princess who was meant to lead her to her downfall, she had tried to make sure she was not going to reach her in any way, she had tried to stay away from her...and she almost failed!

But as she was slowly starting to forget the cause of all her torments, on the other hand, Queen Aurora wasn't. And she didn't have said her last word.

Yes, the Mistress of All Evil always won. But that was before she met Princess Aurora.

Yes, she had always won and she always will.

Yet, it seemed Aurora had won this time.

And now...

* * *

 **In the present, at the Forbidden Mountains**

''And now...here I am.'' Queen Aurora supplied quietly as Maleficent finished telling her story.

''Yes, here you are.'' Maleficent waved a weary hand.

The wicked fairy turned her head to stare at the young woman sitting on the stone seat next to hers. As she was expecting to see at least a little hint of shock, fear, sorrow, or even anger in those deep purple eyes, all she could see was joy and relief.

''I am not crazy.'' She smiled after a short while, looking up at Maleficent.

''No, you are not.'' The dark fairy replied neutrally, locking her dark impenetrable gaze with Aurora's.

Suddenly, her smile faded away as the Queen's perfect features furrowed with concern. She slowly reached up to place two white fingers upon her lips. Her hand was trembling as her red lips curved into a shy discrete grin.

''What is it, Aurora?'' Maleficent frowned, staring at the young woman in curiosity.

''You...you...'' She sputtered, her voice slightly shaking.

''I _what_?'' The fairy asked coldly, arching an eyebrow, her patience eventually reaching its limits.

''You _kissed_ me...'' Aurora whispered as she finally dared to meet Maleficent's bottomless eyes.

Maleficent's heart stopped, as if frozen in time and place, her mouth went dry and hot as she found herself at loss of words. She had thought of a hundred questions Aurora might want to ask her, but she had certainly not thought about this one.

She quickly averted the Queen's insisting look. She clenched her fists as she looked away, sighing deeply.

 _So here we are. The Mistress of All Evil had finally lost the battle, after all..._

''Yes, I did.''


	12. Sleep Disorders

**Chapter 12: Sleep Disorders**

''Maleficent?'' Aurora's trembling voice called as she was about to leave her to sleep in the tower room next to her own chambers.

She froze at the doorstep, but she didn't turn around to look at the Queen's questioning eyes, for she was not sure if she would be able to exit the room if her gaze met Aurora's.

''What is it, my Queen?'' She asked in a neutral tone.

She heard a warm and beautiful sound as the young woman chuckled lightly.

''Please, Maleficent, you know you don't have to bother with those kind of formalities with me...''

Maleficent smiled in the dark, still turning her back to Aurora.

''I suppose you are right,'' the dark fairy agreed. ''But still, you didn't answer my question, _Aurora_.''

''Oh, well...'' The Queen straightened up in her tidy bed. ''I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry for all you had to suffer because of me... because of _him_. I... I didn't know... If I had known, I swear I would have come sooner, but...''

''There is nothing to feel sorry for, Aurora.'' Maleficent cut her off, putting her head down even though she knew Aurora couldn't see her. ''Now, you should get some rest, Sleeping Beauty.''

The young woman smiled at the nickname but she didn't want to let Maleficent go yet.

''But... Please, wait...'' She said quietly, fearing the older woman's reaction.

The wicked fairy finally turned around to face her, but even if she could scarcely distinguish her silhouette in the darkness of the room, the Queen guessed she showed the same features furrowed in an eternal haughty grin of pure annoyance, as she always did.

''What is it again?'' She asked, arching an eyebrow.

''I... I was just wondering...'' Aurora sputtered, embarrassed. ''I left my castle, I left my husband, my aunts, everything and everyone I've ever known in my whole life, and I have nowhere to go. So, uh... Would you mind if I stayed with you, uh... I mean here, at the Forbidden Mountains for a while, until I find some place to go and—''

''Aurora.'' Maleficent's sparkling eyes locked with Aurora's purple ones. ''You can stay here as long as you please.''

The Queen bit her lip, hesitant. ''Thank you, Maleficent.''

''There is no need to thank me.'' The fairy turned away and led towards the stone staircase. ''Now sleep, Your Highness. If you need anything, all you have to do is scream my name and I will be right here.''

Aurora tried to surpress a giggle as she let herself slid down on her bed and rested her head on the soft pillow Maleficent created for her.

''Goodnight, Maleficent.'' She closed her eyes, finally soothed.

''Goodnight, Aurora.'' She heard the mesmerizing voice responding her from the stairs.

Queen Aurora didn't have to wait for the slumber to take her, and she soon fell into a deep sleep. However, it wasn't meant to be a dreamless sleep...

* * *

Maleficent lay on her bed, but she found herself unable to sleep. It seemed Queen Aurora's presence in the next room wasn't the best cure for sleep disorders. She waved a hand in the air and a thick dark leather-covered book appeared in her lap.

She opened the book on the first page: a perfect ink drawing was slowly fading into view on the white sheet. Once again, the Forbidden Mountains had become the first magic place in the world and she, the Mistress of All Evil, the most powerful fairy on earth.

She frowned. She had always thought Aurora was the only threat to her powers but yet... the _Universal Book of Magical Powers_ was quite clear on this matter.

Maleficent froze, dropping the book on the bed sheets.

 _Of course. I had understood everything wrong..._

The Queen had never been the threat to her magical powers, but _she_ was. And now she had to face the truth.

Everytime Aurora had been at her side, she had become the most powerful creature on earth.

The young woman wasn't her undoing, _she_ herself was. She went straight to her downfall by pulling Aurora away, thinking she would destroy what she spent a thousand years to built, but she didn't understand she was already destroying it herself.

She thought she was protecting herself by staying away from the princess, she thought the girl would make her grow only weaker, but she had been wrong since the very beginning. The truth was, Aurora was the one who gave her true strength. Aurora was making her _stronger_.

She finally understood how miserably she failed all along. All of this for nothing. She never imagined the prophecy would make sense... that way. For a thousand years, she had been making the wrong choices because she thought love was weakness and that it was necessarily the only thing that could lead her to her downfall. She never thought love could be a strength, she never realized that trying to resist it was her only mistake, for she was too proud to admit she was the only one standing on the way of her own happiness. The truth was she was too afraid to let someone in. And that obsessing fear and only that had been her undoing, not Aurora.

She sighed.

 _How could I have been so stupid? The truth was right before my eyes, yet I couldn't see it. No. I didn't want to face it._

She raised her head as she heard some disturbing groans coming from the opposite wall. Without thinking, she transported herself into the tower next to hers.

As she appeared right next to Aurora's bedside, she widened her eyes in horror.

The Queen was shouting and growling some unintelligible words while she seemed to fight against the bed as if she was fighting for her own life, desperately gesticulating under the sheets. Some of her beautiful long golden locks were stuck on her forehead covered with sweat. She was screaming and crying without stopping.

Maleficent bent towards the young woman and posed her cold smooth hand on the girl's forehead. Aurora's body instantly froze, but she didn't open her eyes yet.

Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she was repeating the same tortured words endlessly.

''No... Please, don't! You are the monster. NO!'' She hit the pillow with her fist but before she could perform any other movement, Maleficent grasped her wrist strongly with her free hand.

''Aurora, wake up.'' She said gently, pulling away the strays of hair from her face whose lovely features were now distorted with sorrow.

''NO! Phillip! How could you? How... I will kill you! I will kill you all! How could you... How could...'' The young woman shouted, trying to free herself from Maleficent's grip but the older woman was far stronger than her.

''Shush...'' The dark fairy pressed a thin finger upon Aurora's lips. ''This is nothing more than a nightmare. Nothing of this is real. Now please wake up, Your Highness.''

Aurora's body stiffened and her eyes fluttered open very slowly, as if afraid of discovering who would stand at her bedside. She smiled in relief and took Maleficent's hand in her own. She pressed it to her red lips, kissing it deeply, in a touching and sensual way.

A chill rolled down Maleficent's spine as she felt Aurora's warm lips brushing her cold skin, but she didn't let it show and tried her best to ignore that odd feeling.

''Oh God. You're here... You are not dead... He didn't... Oh! I thought... I thought...'' The young woman's voice broke, holding back a sob.

''It was a nightmare, Aurora,'' she told her quietly, as she finally let go of the Queen's wrist. ''I am not dead and everything is going just well. Now go back to sleep, you really need some rest.''

''NO!'' Aurora yelled as she grabbed the wicked fairy's hand when she felt it was starting to withdraw, and raised it to her chest, as if her life depended on it.

That strange behaviour caused Maleficent to gasp in shock, her eyes widened in surprise.

Suddenly, Aurora opened her mouth to speak, maybe in an attempt at apology, but she quickly shut it. She released Maleficent's hand and folded her arms upon her chest, looking away in shame.

''I... I am sorry, I... I didn't want to... I didn't mean...'' She murmured, her voice barely audible.

The Mistress of All Evil arched an eyebrow before she sat on the bed next to Aurora. The wrinkling of fabric caused the young woman to shiver as she guessed the fairy was getting closer to her, but she didn't dare to look up at Maleficent.

The older woman reached out and cupped the Queen's chin in her hand, forcing their eyes to meet.

''Stop apologizing at me, Aurora.'' Maleficent's enchanting voice whispered. ''You do not have to be afraid anymore. I am not dead. I am right here before you, and I do not intend to die before a thousand years, at the very least.''

''But... everytime I sleep, I...'' Aurora took a deep breath. ''I see him... killing you and... and... sometimes, you are right in front of me, you smile at me... you take me in your arms, you... you lean in closer, and... and... I wake up.'' She looked down, a hot tear falling down her cheek already soiled with the trail of teardrops.

The dark fairy wiped away that salty drop as she stroke her cheek gently. The young woman leant into the touch, smiling in melancholy.

''These are only dreams, Aurora.'' Maleficent said smoothly. ''But from now on, I shall be here whenever you wake up.''

Queen Aurora's purple eyes sparkled with joy as she reached up to hold the evil fairy's hand tightly.

''Really...? Will you?'' She inquired hastily, tilting her head to the side.

''I will, if you want me to.'' Maleficent nodded, shaking Aurora's hand in her own even more sharply.

''Yes, I want to. Please.'' The young girl's begging eyes filled with hope met Maleficent's dark ones.

''Then I will.'' The older woman bowed slightly. ''Now please lay down.''

The Queen obeyed but she didn't let go of the fairy's icy hand yet. When her head finally posed on the sweet heavy pillow, she raised Maleficent's hand to her lips and kissed it softly.

''Thank you.'' She muttered.

''Sleep well, Your Highness.'' The wicked fairy replied more gently than she should, surpressing a smile as she withdrew her hand to stroke the young woman's cheek.

Aurora smiled as she closed her eyes, the thought of Maleficent's cold hand caressing her skin still lingering in her mind as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

The wicked fairy couldn't help taking the Sleeping Beauty's hand in her own and kissed it chastely, even though deep inside, she was overwhelmed by a fearsome desire which had been concealed for far too long.

The dark fairy watched Aurora as she let herself fall into a deep sleep, more beautiful than ever. She could stay the entire night looking at her perfect features standing still, peaceful and relieved, waiting for the sun to lighten them with its rays as gold as the young girl's hair.

But she knew she should better go and get some sleep herself. It had been a quite long time since she hadn't had a proper night of slumber, and it occurred to her that it was perhaps a good time for change.

Maleficent stood up carefully and exited the room, making sure the Queen was still asleep. She finally reached her chambers and lay down on her bed. She closed her eyes.

She was so tired of fighting against her darkest desires, that unbearable lust which was devoring her from the inside. She had to stay away from the Queen, as far as possible, or she would not be able to control it anymore. But for now, that seemed quite impossible, and Aurora's behaviour wasn't making it any easier...

She sighed deeply. At least, she didn't have to watch over her from the distance anymore. She was not with that foolish prince — who had now become King, much to her greatest exasperation — nor with her moron fairy aunts. Once again she had chosen to flee from the people who cared for her. She had chosen _her_ above everyone and everything else. And now she was here, with her.

 _For the first time in eighteen years, I shall sleep well..._

* * *

''Maleficent?'' Aurora opened her eyes and all she could see was darkness. Then she realized she could not remember where she was. She got up in a jolt, her whole body shaking. She could only remind of soft caresses on her cheek, smooth whispers in her ear, red scarlet lips shining in the dark...

Was this all a dream? A cruel nightmare, for sure.

She sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around her knees.

''Maleficent...'' She said in a breath, her voice breaking.

Suddenly, a sombre slender shape came out from the dark. A tall and elegant woman walked towards her. A scepter hit the ground with a well-known resonant noise. Red lips pursed into a smile.

The Queen looked up, almost reluctantly, as if she didn't believe her eyes.

''There is no need to shout, dear.'' Maleficent arched a teasing eyebrow at her. ''As you can see, I am right before you.''

A green thin hand reached out towards her. Aurora stared at it blankly before she finally took the outstretched hand and hold it tightly, as if afraid to let it go.

''Thank you.'' She muttered, looking down shyly.

"Now I shall lead you to the kitchens." Maleficent gave her arm for the girl to lean on. "Shall we?" She raised an eyebrow, smirking.

Aurora looked at her speechless, before she awkwardly placed her hand in the crook of the fairy's slim arm.

"Of course." She smiled slightly.

The wicked fairy escorted her until a huge and large hall situated right under the throne room, if the Queen had guessed well, in silence. Aurora tried her best not to ask the thousand questions that menaced to slip from her mouth, for she noticed Maleficent did not seem very inclined to talk at the moment. She respected her unvoiced will and kept quiet as she watched twenty, or maybe thirty little black creatures working and cooking underground, manipulating some great pots and cauldrons. She couldn't believe her eyes as she saw what was going on under her feet and which she wasn't aware at all.

''I think you already know Hector,'' Maleficent gestured towards a small strange animal who was coming to greet them. ''He will give you what you need. When your hunger will be satisfied, you are free to wander everywhere you want around this fortress. Everywhere _except_ the room on the lowest level, at the end of the long dark hallway. Do you understand?'' She abruptly turned towards the young woman, and as she leant in, dark eyes locked with Aurora's, a threatening gleam twinkling inside them.

Aurora struggled to swallow and managed to raise a small smile.

''I understand,'' she nodded.

''Very well, then.'' The wicked fairy straightened back, knocking the ground with her staff in a harsh gesture. She disappeared into a blast of green flames.

The Queen sighed. After all this time, some things seemed to remain unchanged...

"Your Majesty!" Hector growled while his distorted pig face was cut in half by what looked like a smile. "So, uh... what do you wanna eat?"

Aurora giggled and rolled her eyes, unsuccessful at hiding her amusement.

"Please, Hector." She waved her hand. "Call me Aurora."

Maleficent's minion stared at her for a while before he sputtered.

"Uh, oh... Yep, yep! As you wish, Your Majesty, yep! As you wish!"

Aurora frowned, crossing her arms on her chest impatiently.

"Uh, I mean... _Aurora_! As you wish, _Aurora_. So what do you wanna eat, _Aurora_?" He coughed.

"I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders and gave him a warm smile. "Maybe you could just lead me through the kitchens so I will see for myself?"

"Uh, yep! Of course, Your Highness— Aurora! AURORA! Yes, yes! Come." He motioned for her to follow him.

As she followed his steps, Aurora chuckled and sighed in exasperation.

 _I understand how Maleficent learned to be so patient..._

The Queen ate what she could find in the minions' pots, that is to say vegetables stew, some cheese and some blackberry jam. She listened to Hector as he explained her what happened during these two dreadful years, and the more he talked, the more she regretted not to have found the truth and come to Maleficent sooner.

Indeed, the only presence which shared the dark fairy's life, and as a consequence, the only beings she had at her disposal to let go of all her despair and fury, were her minions. And for two years, they underwent the worst things imaginable because of _her_. Because of her absence.

Maleficent had been cruel, ruthless, heartless, insane, angry and the only ones who witnessed that great demonstration of chaos and pain were also the ones who unfairly payed for it.

Aurora gritted her teeth, holding back her tears as she remembered all of that was her fault, Phillip's fault... Maleficent suffered, so she inflicted the unbearable emptiness that tore her apart to her faithful servants. She shut everyone out, until she had no one left at her side. Diablo was gone, the princess she seemed to care for was not here, so what did she have had left? Nothing. Nothing but hatred and misery.

Queen Aurora looked up at Hector who was now occupied showing her the different rooms hidden behind the scary black iron doors she had been so afraid of during her first visit. Now she knew those doors were nothing more than common barriers separating the great hall from some kind of offices, research rooms, and magic laboratories. She found herself quite foolish for having felt such a fear because of those unknown places which actually showed no danger at all.

The goons' chief looked back at her as he let her in one last office filled with shelves and desks supporting odd appealing books and sheets whose mystery and beauty could easily be compared to their owner's, even if the owner was definitely far more...

 _What am I thinking? Oh, dear God! Yes, I must have lost my mind..._

She shook her head, returning her attention to her cheerful guide. Suddenly, something she didn't notice in the darkness of the castle's corridors finally appeared to her very clearly.

"Hector, what is this?" She asked, frowning in concern as she leant closer towards Maleficent's slave. She reached out to touch his face... a deep crimson red scar was crossing the animal's cheek.

Hector quickly stepped back, letting out a groan of displeasure.

''Uh! Nothing, Your Majesty — Princess Aurora — Uh, Aurora. Nothing!''

''No, this is not _nothing_! You are injured, you need to be cured... There must be some minions who know how to heal in that damned fortress...'' Aurora spat, suddenly losing her regal patience.

''This is nothing, Your Highness, I swear!'' Maleficent's servant repeated, his voice husky with discomfort.

''Is that... Did she... Did she do that to you?'' the Queen dared to ask, her voice uncertain, not sure if she truly wanted to know the answer.

Hector glared at her in terror. Then, he nodded deadly slowly.

''Yes, yes. But it wasn't Mistress' fault... It was my fault! I pushed her.''

Aurora smiled sadly. After all Maleficent had done to those poor creatures she refered as slaves, they were still loyal and protective towards their Mistress.

Queen Aurora quirked an eyebrow, urging him to continue, still not willing to disregard the matter.

The little creature growled.

''No, I can't tell you! Mistress will kill me if I do, please...'' He stammered, looking right into her eyes, waiting for an act of mercy.

''She won't kill you. I promise, I won't let her kill you,'' Aurora eased him, patting his shoulder. As she realized her words were not actually soothing enough, for Hector knew very well no one could prevent Maleficent from killing or torturing who she wished. She sighed. ''Listen to me. I know she had been cruel to all of you, and it was because of me. I didn't know... and I can't go back in time. But what I know is that I am here now, I am with _her._ I will never let her down. I know she will probably not understand that easily, but... I am going to talk to her. And when she will understand, I promise you she won't hurt you anymore. Do you trust me, Hector?'' She asked, outstretching a hand to him.

Hector kept staring at her, saying nothing.

''Yes,'' he answered eventually, putting his head down. He shook Aurora's hand so sharply she widened her eyes in surprise.

He swallowed with difficulty. ''One night, Mistress couldn't sleep. She was pacing the throne room, she was throwing lightning bolts everywhere, she had lost all control...'' He began.

''Do you know why she had become out of control?'' The Queen asked softly, gathering all the gentleness she possessed in those few words.

''Yeah, yeah. Mistress was watching you and... she saw you... You were in a bed with a guy and he was touching you..." He paused, looking up at the Queen in fear. "I don't know why, I swear! She screamed so loud the minions who were near her had their eardroms perforated. They died instantly... But she still couldn't stop shouting... She aimed her staff at us... She burned three, five, ten, twenty of us...''

Aurora listened to the horrors the little pig was telling her, horrors that she had caused indirectly. And knowing how the wicked fairy had reacted to that trivial detail caused dread to sink in her mind.

''I went to her and... and... I said...'' Hector choked.

Aurora bent towards him and shook his shoulders gently. ''Hector, what did you say?''

''I said... I said that maybe she should tell you she loved you and everything would be alright, but...''

The Queen stared at the brave little creature, jaw dropping in bewilderment.

''She yelled at me... I... I can't remember exactly what she said, I just remember the purple light in my face, oh! It almost blinded me, for sure! But I was used to it. I flew across the room and I hit the wall. She said something like ''Silence, you fool! You have no idea what you are talking about! You don't know anything! She doesn't love me! She can't love me.'' And she disappeared. We didn't see her for two months, we thought she had left, but... No! She came back!'' Hector offered a wide smile, exposing his broken teeth.

Aurora raised her hand to her forehead in an attempt to concentrate and think over what she just heard.

''Of course...'' She felt tears forming at the corner of her eyes, she wiped them away roughly. ''Of course I can love her!'' She hissed fiercely, holding back a sob. She couldn't say if she was truly angry or just hurt by Maleficent's behavior.

''You can?'' Hector frowned, clearly unconvinced.

''Yes, I can!'' She shouted, turning her back on him. ''And I already do,'' she added in a breath, closing her eyes.

 _I have definitely lost my mind..._

She sighed miserably.

''So... you... you... you're going to tell Mistress... aren't you?'' The minions' leader tilted his head to the side, curious but most of all, scared.

Aurora opened her mouth, at loss of words. She looked down, suddenly not so sure of what she must do right now. She was about to speak when a well-known powerful deep voice echoed in her back, sending chills down her spine.

''And _what_ , pray tell, ought the Queen to tell me?''


	13. In Her Arms

**Chapter 13: In Her Arms**

''Uh... Yes, well, I... I wanted to tell you that, uh...'' Aurora sputtered miserably, looking at her feet.

Maleficent frowned before she turned towards the goblin who was averting her gaze in the most ridiculous way. At that very moment, if he could have just vanished into thin air, he would certainly have.

''Leave us,'' the dark fairy spat at him.

''Who... Me...?'' The little demon asked, his voice husky with fear.

''Why no! Of course not.'' Maleficent folded her hands upon her staff. ''I was talking about Satan, for sure...'' She smiled mirthlessly.

Aurora stared at her blankly. What was she playing at?

''Did... did you?'' Hector mumbled, looking up at his Mistress shyly.

''Yes, yes,'' the frightening woman nodded, her voice deadly cold. '' IDIOT! FOOL!'' She shouted suddenly, stretching her arms towards the sky in a threatening way.

The young woman took a few steps backwards while Hector stood still, unable to move, his whole body frozen in terror.

''Of course I was talking to you!'' Maleficent screamed, her terrifying voice echoing in all the dark halls and corridors of the Forbidden Mountains. She aimed her staff at her slave, a purple lightning escaped from its yellow ball and flew right towards him but fortunately, the electric ray hit the wall full force instead.

''Now go, before I eviscerate you myself!'' She knocked the ground with her scepter.

She had barely finished her sentence that the poor servant had already started running, leaving the two women alone.

Aurora let out a sigh of relief as Hector was gone and out of harm's way. She took a deep breath and looked up at the older woman.

''So...'' Maleficent tilted her head to the side as she finally focused her attention to the Queen. ''Tell me, _Your Highness_...'' She took a few steps towards the young woman. ''What is it you were going to tell me?'' She asked quietly, insisting on each word. Her calm voice sent chills down Aurora's spine.

 _You have to tell her..._ A little voice was whispering in her head.

She shook her head.

 _No, she wouldn't understand, I can't..._

 _Of course you can! And you have to. You need to._

 _No... She won't believe me. She'll push me away again. I can't tell her._

Aurora cleared her throat and made a poor attempt at a smile.

''Uh, yes...'' She began hesitantly, trying to find the most suitable words. ''I... I wanted to tell you that... I...'' She interrupted herself as Maleficent crossed her arms upon her chest impatiently. Aurora struggled to swallow. ''I... I am thankful for what you did, I mean... I wanted to thank you for what you did to Phillip. I know you did that to protect me from him... And I know now why he never...'' She closed her eyes, slightly uncomfortable. ''I now know why he never forced himself upon me. Thank you, Maleficent,'' she raised her head, her purple eyes finally meeting Maleficent's dark ones.

For the first time in forever, the wicked fairy averted her gaze, turning away. If Queen Aurora didn't know her so well, she would thought Maleficent was feeling embarrassed. But if it was not the case, still, Aurora understood.

The young woman smiled and took a few steps forward. ''There is no need to deny it, Maleficent. I know it. And I mean it when I say... _thank you._ '' She gently posed her hand on the fairy's arm.

''There is no need to thank me, Aurora.'' Maleficent lifted her head, causing their gaze to meet again. ''Nonetheless, you must know that I was quite cruel to him.''

''Yes, I know.'' Aurora nodded reassuringly. ''But I also know you were punishing him because he hurt me. He tried to rape me and... he tried to take me away from you.''

Maleficent suddenly freed herself from Aurora's grip. ''And it would seem that he succeeded in the end.''

She started walking away when a sweet small hand grabbed hers.

''No, he didn't.''

The dark fairy looked down at the white hand embracing her own in silence.

''If he did, I wouldn't be here right now. You know that in spite of the spell Fauna used on me to erase my memories, I never stopped seing you in my dreams... I never stopped thinking about you. You have always been haunting my mind, and you always will. I have never forgotten you. That is why I am here now, right in front of you. I am not with Phillip. He tried to kill you, _he_ is the Impostor. He thought he could fool me, and to be honest, they all did... He thought he could make me love him, but he failed. I don't want to be with him. I want to be with _you._ '' She shook Maleficent's hand tightly, as if emphasizing her words.

''However, I am afraid the _Impostor_ as you said can give you more than I could ever do.'' The wicked fairy yanked her hand away from Aurora's in a sharp movement, causing the younger woman to startle.

''But... But I don't want what he might offer me...'' She muttered, looking down to hold back the tears which were pearling at the corner of her eyes.

Maleficent violently turned around to face her, her gesture joined by a noisy wrinkling of fabric. ''And what is it you want, _princess_?'' The dark woman snapped with no effort at kindness whatsoever.

The Queen smiled sadly as she reminded herself of how it was to be referred as 'princess' when she thought she was nothing more than a poor peasant maiden back then. Maleficent was the only one who called her like that, for she was the only one who ever told her the truth... but that was not the point. She was the only one who made her feel... _unique_ , or maybe even _special_. And being called like that again, here, at the Forbidden Mountains, by Maleficent herself, permitted her to remember how it felt to be near the wicked fairy, to be under her influence, under her spell... to be her toy, her slave maybe. But at least, here, with here, she was _her_ princess. She sighed deeply, before she finally gathered the courage to look up at the woman of both her craziest dreams and worst nightmares.

''You know exactly what I want... and you have always known. Haven't you?'' She murmured, her voice almost inaudible.

Maleficent grasped her staff tightly as her piercing black orbs bore into Aurora. She slowly took a step forward. The young woman could feel her impenetrable gaze on her skin as if it was burning it gradually, very, very slowly...

''What am I supposed to know, _princess_?'' Maleficent bent to level herself with the Queen.

Hot teardrops started flowing down Aurora's cheeks as the last walls shielding her finally crumbled. She closed her eyes, and all the barriers she had tried to build in order to be the perfect Queen she must be, in order to forget... All those walls fell down at that very moment.

''Please...'' She weeped, trying to keep her breath steady, to no avail. ''I... I know you... you know it... Please, don't... Don't make me say it...''

Unexpectedly, she felt a cold soothing touch as elegant green hands caressed her cheeks, wiping away the tears.

''I will not force you to do anything, Aurora,'' Maleficent whispered gently in her hear, while pulling away some golden locks from her face.

The fairy pulled back and moved away, leading towards the hallway.

''NO!'' Aurora's scream stopped her instantly, as if she were struck by lightning. She froze but yet did not turn around. ''Please... don't leave...'' The young woman's voice broke.

Maleficent heard a muffled noise, as if something had just hit the ground. She heard the girl sob in her back. She guessed Aurora had collapsed to the ground, she knew she must turn around and help her up. She knew she must hold her hands, take her in her arms... but she found herself unable to perform the slightest gesture. So she just waited for Aurora to break that unbearable silence.

''Can't you see, Maleficent?'' The Queen said quietly, her voice shaking madly. ''It's you.''

Silence took over the room once again. Maleficent did not even flinch. Her whole body was frozen in place, with both fear and desire. The fear to feel, the desire to love... She could not choose, for she could not understand.

She wanted to open her mouth to articulate just one single word... but she could not. Instead, she gritted her teeth, clenching her fists and stretched her arms to the sky.

She let out a deep, painful howl as she disappeared into a burst of green flames.

Aurora did not even bother to raise her head to check if the fairy was actually gone, for she already knew she indeed was. She could feel her absence, just as she had felt her presence.

She curled up on the stony ground and wrapped her arms around her frail and trembling body.

She let the teardrops fall as she understood Maleficent would never answer her.

Indeed, some things were meant to remain the same. For ever.

* * *

Maleficent was sitting on her bed, reading a thick dark-covered book, her perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed. It was probably quite late in the night, but she couldn't find some sleep. If she was not so stubborn — proud — she would easily admit it was because of what happened earlier in the fortress' long and dark hallway which had witnessed Queen Aurora's breakdown, whereas the owner of the castle did not raise a finger.

The truth was Aurora's words were still haunting her. If she closed her eyes, she could see the Queen kneeling on the ground, crying her heart out, dying of waiting for an answer that would never come, because she, the Mistress of All Evil, was too proud to say what she really thought. And most of all, she was too afraid to confess what she felt towards that damned young woman.

So she had left her alone in the dark, in the cold, without another word.

And now she was supposed to forget everything about that fateful event and fall asleep as if nothing ever happened. She had tried to do so, of course — a little bit of cruelty never hurt anyone — but she had obviously failed.

As if Aurora's memory was not letting her in peace. _Some kind of a revenge, maybe..._ She thought more bitterly than amusingly. Well, if the young Queen had planned to prevent her from thinking and acting sensibly, she could just stop that ridiculous game already because she had succeeded victoriously...

The wicked fairy sighed deeply.

She knew she should have told her while she was given the chance. But she had wasted it. And now, she had to sleep knowing that the girl probably hated her more than ever. Maybe she had just run away once again, like she did the first time she could not handle Maleficent's ruthlessness anymore. Maybe she had already reached the castle, maybe she had already rushed into her fairy aunts' arms, or her husband's...

And Maleficent shall sleep — or rather yearn for slumber — alone, like she always did for more than a thousand years. But even though it never bothered her, tonight was different.

Just the thought of Aurora gone for ever made her heart ache. She raised a hand to massage her temples, gritting her teeth with anger.

 _If only she were still here, I could go to her and..._

She froze. She was certain that she had actually heard a low noise coming from the entrance of her tower.

''Maleficent...?'' A well-known sweet voice coming from the darkness confirmed her thought.

''Yes?'' She answered, her voice hoarse. She did not even dare to believe her ears.

 _Did the princess — the Queen — Aurora just enter my room without my permission?_

''I... I... I am really sorry... to disturb you that... that late, but...'' Aurora mumbled, stumbling on her words.

Maleficent frowned. _Why is she struggling so hard to talk? Is she that scared of me?_

''But... I can't sleep, I... I am so... so cold...'' She finished lamely, as if afraid to face Maleficent's reaction.

The fairy's hands let the book fall on her lap, her mouth half-opened in recognition.

 _Of course. She is cold. She is human, and I barely gave her a thin cover made of cotton... Ah, what a fool! I should have guessed. I should have gave her something warmer, I should..._

''Oh. Well...'' Maleficent began in a neutral tone. ''Do you want some more bed sheets and covers? I can give you some, if that is what you wish...''

She guessed as she heard the hesitant footsteps echoing in the dark that Aurora was coming closer to her bed, and consequently, to her.

''Y-Yes... But... I... I am sorry, I... I am so... so cold, I... I don't know if that will be enough...'' She sniffled.

 _She is shaking._

Maleficent clenched her fists on the linens. She had never felt so frustrated with herself in her whole lifetime, and Satan knew how long it had been. She was trying to figure out a solution which would solve that very common problem, but the sight of the Queen in front of her, in that miserable short torn nightgown, shaking violently and wrapping her arms around herself, was definitely preventing her from thinking wisely.

Of course, there were a thousand of solutions. She was the most powerful fairy of all, she could do anything she wanted. She had all the powers she needed, she was invicible, and yet... A young trembling girl in her chambers was enough to drive her into madness.

She wanted to give that girl the warmth she needed, the warmth she should have provided her. She had to protect that beautiful and fragile young woman. And the more she pondered the matter, the more it was taking over her mind... She craved to feel Aurora's presence near her.

''Come here,'' Maleficent ordered, even though her voice did not hold the authoritative edge it should have.

''W-What?'' The Queen widened her eyes in incomprehension.

''Come closer.''

Aurora did as she was told and moved to stand at Maleficent's bedside. She looked into the older woman's eyes in silence, waiting for her instructions. She did not seem to fathom what it was that the fairy expected from her.

''As you may have noticed, I am no human, Aurora. My body creates enough heat for a bed to stay warm, no matter the circumstances.'' Maleficent patted the empty place next to her. ''Please, Your Highness, lie down. I am not letting you die of cold in my domain.''

Aurora stared at her blankly. She did not know what to do. She couldn't believe her ears as she heard Maleficent's request, but her need for sleep and heat overwhelmed her fear and astonishment, so she quickly obeyed without a second thought.

After all, it was just in order to prevent her from dying of cold, nothing more... or wasn't it?

She lay down at Maleficent's side awkwardly. She curled herself up in the covers and smiled as she felt the warmth of the fairy's bed going through her whole body. Gleaming deep purple orbs lifted to meet the fairy's onyx eyes with relief and gratitude.

''Thank you,'' she murmured, closing her eyes.

She did not see the smile that graced Maleficent's gracious red lips. ''You are very welcome.''

Not a second later, Aurora had fallen into a deep sleep, and Maleficent could not help but watch the young woman in her peaceful rest.

 _She is so beautiful. At least, the Impostor did not manage to destroy that precious beauty..._

She suppressed a growl of fury at that thought, but she did not want to wake up the sleeping beauty lying next to her, and so, she quickly chased that disgusting, disturbing thought.

She lay down as well and let her eyelids flutter closed, a light sigh escaping her lips.

 _Well, well, it seems fate has a great sense of humor..._

Eighteen years ago, she wanted for that girl to die, and now she had just invited her in her own bed, how ironic.

Suddenly, her body stiffened, as a reflex. She felt a slight grip on her waist. She froze instantly, her eyes popping open in bafflement.

Gradually, without her noticing, the young woman had moved closer and wrapped an arm around the fairy's waist. Maleficent looked down at the Queen's unconscious body. Aurora let out a sleepy groan as her body snuggled into the older woman's chest. She rested her head in the hollow of the older woman's neck, as if that place had always been made for her.

And the dark woman could do nothing but open her arms and circle them around Aurora's smaller body in a protective way. She closed one hand around the Queen's waist and stoke her golden hair almost automatically with the other.

Maleficent closed her eyes again, sighing.

 _What am I doing? I am most definitely insane._

She widened her eyes in shock as she felt warm skin lingering against her neck. She looked down at the sleeping figure in her arms. Aurora was still asleep, smiling, sunk into a deep slumber. The Queen was just brushing her lips against Maleficent's neck unconsciously, but this innocent and harmless gesture did not miss to send shivers down her spine.

 _Oh, dear Satan. Please stop torturing me!_

Finally, the wicked fairy was too tired to argue with her inner self and fell into a sleep like death. And, indeed, as she had said a few days ago...

 _For the first time in eighteen years, I shall sleep well._

And as did Aurora. For the first time in eighteen years, she was plunged into a dreamless sleep. No more frightening dark shape, no more dragon, no more sword, no more Impostor, and no more death. She knew the woman of her dreams did not disappear into a blast of green smoke, she knew Maleficent was alive, she knew Phillip did not kill her, for she was right next to her. And she was sleeping in her arms. She now knew she had found a shelter where her haunting nightmares could not reach her anymore. A place where she was safe and warm. A place where she could sleep peacefully, released from all her fears and demons. A place she was not willing to leave. A place in which she was willing to stay...

In _her_ arms.

* * *

When Queen Aurora opened her eyes, she was alone in a dark tower. She slowly got up and looked around, frowning.

 _Where am I? This room doesn't look like the one Maleficent assigned me..._

She suddenly realized she could not remember the last minutes she spent before she fell into a deep slumber. She indeed left her tower room, but where did she go after that? She only could remind of fear, anticipation, cold, and then...

 _Oh my God. How could I do that? Oh my God, oh my God! I slept in Maleficent's chambers, oh no! I slept in Maleficent's bed, and I..._

Aurora froze in terror.

She fell asleep in Maleficent's arms. And the wicked fairy would probably never forgive her for this. She will never let her approach her anymore.

 _Well, that is normal after all. I shouldn't have... I should have controlled myself, I should... Oh, but it felt so good!_

The young woman closed her eyes, remembering the warmth and strength emanating from Maleficent's body as she held her tightly in her arms. She felt safe, protected, and...

Aurora opened her eyes abruptly as a disturbing and yet obvious thought came to her mind.

For the first time in eighteen years, she had a dreamless sleep.

 _But... What does that mean? Does that mean... No. It can't be._

However, it seemed it was. The Queen let herself fall down on the bed as she finally was able to face the truth.

 _The only way to prevent myself from being plagued by horrible nightmares is..._

 _To sleep in Maleficent's arms._

As she thought about it, she found herself not so distressed about that frightening and puzzling revelation... But why? The curse was broken, she had found the woman who had been haunting her dreams since always, she had finally vanquished her worst nightmare... She was supposed to be free from all this! Then why? Why was she still bound to the fairy, and above all, in the most odd way?

What if there was more than a curse between her and the older woman?

 _Now, I guess I will have to figure this out myself._

She straightened up in a sharp movement and exited the fairy's quarters. She climbed down the stone stairs in record time and as she finally reached the throne hall, that was when she saw her.

Maleficent was nonchalantly sitting on her throne, her gaze set absently on the horizon. She seemed so lonely, so empty...

Aurora walked towards the Mistress of the Forbidden Mountains with firm steps.

''Maleficent,'' she called, and her voice had lost all of its hesitation.

The older woman slowly turned her head and slightly bowed to her.

''Your Highness, I am glad to see you are awake,'' Maleficent replied in a resonant voice. ''But please, take a seat.'' She gestured towards the throne she had built for her.

The Queen obeyed and sat next to the fairy in silence. She looked into Maleficent's dark eyes with determination. The wicked fairy arched a questioning eyebrow.

''What is it, my Queen?'' She asked in a regal tone.

And suddenly, Aurora was trapped into the depths of those dark endless pupils as her purple eyes locked with Maleficent's. She wanted to avert that piercing gaze, but her body just could not obey her. She was hypnotized by those black eyes which managed to set her whole body and brain on fire with one single glance. And she lost all her composure.

''Nothing, I... Uh... I know I fell asleep, uh... yesterday...'' She sputtered miserably. Maleficent smirked, which only made her feel more uncumfortable — if this was even possible — and leant in closer. ''I know I fell asleep in your arms last night, and I... I want to thank you — No! Uh, I mean... I want to apologize for that. I know I shouldn't have, but...''

The fairy let out a low, rich chuckle that caused Aurora to shiver in anticipation.

''Oh, please Aurora!'' She waved her hand dismissively. ''Spare me your lame excuses. Do not try to fool me, I know you feel absolutely no remorse about that.''

''No, I don't— No! I mean, yes I do! But I liked it, and...'' The Queen interrupted herself, a hand flying to her mouth in shock as she realized what she had just said, but it was as if her mouth was not part of her body anymore and acted in command of its own free will. ''Wait... what? What did I just say?''

She slowly looked up at Maleficent, afraid of how the fairy would react to that awkward and incomprehensible attempt at an explanation. The older woman was just glaring at her in silence, her eyebrows raised and her eyes glowing with a strange, fiery spark.

Aurora did not look away and clasped her hands in her lap, waiting for the wicked fairy to say something, _anything_. But she did not. Instead of that, she burst out laughing.

''Well, I see someone is struggling to speak her mind,'' she mocked her ruthlessly. ''How quaint. But now, I need you to answer one single question.'' Maleficent abruptly turned towards the Queen, raising one red-nailed finger.

Aurora swallowed hardly and nodded.

Maleficent cupped her chin with her thin long hand, forcing the girl's frightened gaze to meet hers.

''Why did you snuggle in my arms in the first place, since you knew very well I would not be very pleased by that sudden and unwelcome outburst of... affection?'' The fairy asked quietly, her face only an inch away from the young woman's.

The Queen averted Maleficent's insisting gaze and her eyes got lost in the sight of the fairy's red lips.

''Uh, I... I don't know, I... I wasn't really aware of my actions, so... I only did what my body wanted me to do, and...'' She muttered, her voice shaking. She looked into the dark fairy's eyes, then she lowered her gaze to the scarlet lips, and back to her eyes again. ''I don't know. I... I guess I just felt it was perhaps where... where I was meant to be.'' Finally, Aurora locked her eyes with Maleficent's, never so certain, so strong.

This time, it was the fairy who looked away and pulled back in a blink of an eye. She leant against her stone throne wearily, as her gaze set upon a far imperceptible point at the back of the immense room.

Aurora sighed, already filled with regret as she understood she better never had confessed her deepest desire to the wicked fairy. But she thought that even if she might have made a terrible mistake, it was worth it nonetheless. After all, she had the right to tell the truth, as much as Maleficent had the right to know it.

The Queen stood up and moved away from the two thrones. She lead towards the corridor.

''I could say I am sorry for feeling that... But you know what? I won't. Because the truth is, I don't feel sorry for anything,'' Aurora said in a firm tone which was very unusual of her, looking over her shoulder, trying to spot a reaction on Maleficent's impassible face. ''No. Instead of that, I never felt so good and happy, because I never slept so well in my whole life — and still God knows I have slept a lot, and I must admit it was mostly because of you — because I never had one dreamless night in my entire miserable peasant _and_ princess life!'' She shrugged her shoulders with rage. ''Yes, I know what you're thinking. You cursed me to die and then to sleep for all eternity, and now, thanks to you, I can manage to sleep without having one single nightmare! Quite ironic, isn't it? I am sure you already thought about this. But that is the truth, as crazy as it may sound. And now...'' Aurora turned around violently to face Maleficent.

She slowly gestured towards the fairy's throne and stopped right before her, looking down at her, an eerie gleam of anger and passion dancing in her purple-blue eyes.

''For once...'' She leant closer to the older woman, ''you are going to answer...'' She spread her arms around the fairy's body, placing both of her hands on each stone armrest, '' _my_ question.'' Aurora's burning gaze met Maleficent's puzzled one.

The dark fairy remained calm despite the Queen's close proximity and she managed to look up at the body which was looming over her, her red lips pursed into a mischievous smirk.

''Well, I guess I have no other choice but to grant your wish. And what would be that question, _my Majesty_?'' She whispered smoothly, licking her lips defiantly.

''Did you really dislike feeling _me_ against _you_ , sleeping in your arms, defenseless, at your mercy? You could have pushed me away and sent me back to sleep, you could have done everything... but you didn't. If you did dislike it, then I'll surrender and go back to my chambers right now, like the good girl I am. But if you didn't... well, then at least, I would know I am not getting totally mad. So tell me, _Maleficent,_ did you like it?''

The fairy's eyes slowly drifted downwards as her eyebrows quirked together, frowning as if she was suddenly plunged into a deep reflection. She pursed her red lips into thin line that spoke of clear discontent. She opened her mouth, finally decided to talk, but something prevented her from doing so and she instantly shut her mouth.

Aurora shook her head sadly and slowly straightened back. She sighed again and turned away, ready to leave Maleficent and fulfill her part of the deal, which consisted in going back to her room and stay there, maybe forever... who knew?

But her movement was interrupted by a deep, resonant voice she had learnt to adore.

''Yes, I did,'' Maleficent finally answered, lowering her head as in defeat.

The dark fairy looked at Aurora, her endless pupils filled with conflicted thoughts and emotions the young woman could scarcely put a word on.

The Queen slowly turned to face Maleficent again. She gave her the most beautiful and genuine smile the wicked fairy had never seen.

Maleficent clenched her fist on her staff and gritted her teeth as she watched Aurora leaving the throne hall in her usual light and graceful steps.

 _It seems you have finally won. Are you happy now, Ô my dear Queen?_


	14. Aurora's Letter

**Chapter 14: Aurora's Letter**

 _Aurora..._

A voice was calling for her.

 _Aurora._

She could not say whether that enchanting voice came from inside her head, or from the outside.

 _Aurora!_

She felt a light tremor in her whole body and she quickly realized someone was shaking her by the shoulders. Finally, she opened her eyes.

''Sometimes I wonder why I racked my brain to curse you to fall into a sleep like death,'' Maleficent sighed, slightly amused, ''it seems you are naturally inclined to fall into an everlasting slumber.''

Aurora straightened her back and sat on her bed, smiling. ''Well, maybe you should have kissed me,'' she smirked defiantly, ''I'm sure I would have woken up faster...''

Maleficent suddenly turned her head towards Aurora, one fine eyebrow arched quizzically. She gave the Queen a cold threatening glare which caused the young woman to look away immediately.

She lowered her gaze to her lap, feeling more and more remorseful for what she dared to say at loud.

 _How silly could I be?_

''Never mind,'' she cleared her throat, feeling quite uncomfortable.

The wicked fairy remained quiet for a while before she leant closer and reached out towards Aurora. The younger woman raised a questioning eyebrow at that stretched hand, but Maleficent did not seem willing to withdraw it, nor explain her course of action. She looked up at the older woman, finally allowing their gaze to meet and she took that welcoming elegant hand. She let Maleficent help her stand and bowed her head in a gesture of thanks. She motioned to take back her hand, but the dark woman held it even more tightly.

''I must inform you that I have received some... unpleasant news from your kingdom.'' The fairy declared sternly as she looked right into her eyes.

''Y-You... What?'' Aurora gaped in disbelief.

''Your dear aunt Flora sent a carrier pigeon to deliver me a very clear message.''

''And... what is that message?'' The Queen asked, her voice hushed and hesitant.

''Well, she knows exactly where you are and she wants you back, obviously.'' Maleficent rolled her eyes in annoyance at the thought of the good fairies' foolish manners.

''Oh. Then I guess they knew you were still alive as well.'' Aurora put her head down, sadly. ''So my aunts betrayed me too... and for that, they are worse than Phillip!'' She clenched her fists in pure anger.

The wicked fairy let go of Aurora's hand, cool fingers sliding down her skin gently. ''I suppose they acted this way for your own safety and well-being.''

''Oh no!'' Aurora laughed mirthlessly. ''Trust me, they didn't. They knew how much I... how much I...'' She averted her gaze, feeling her cheeks gradually warming up, her marble features tinting in light rose. The older woman raised a curious eyebrow, urging her to continue. ''How much I... _cared_ for you. They just made the decision for me, like they always did. And that decision was certainly not the good one...''

Maleficent nodded in agreement. ''Fair enough.''

The Queen slowly looked up at her, tears forming at the corner of her purple eyes. She took an hesitant step towards the dark woman.

''Maleficent...'' She began, her voice husky with dread.

The fairy looked down at her, frowning fiercely. ''Yes?''

The young woman quickly turned away, shaking her head miserably. ''Please...'' She took another step forward. ''I don't want to go back.'' Her shining eyes finally met Maleficent's dark ones. ''I...'' She moved forward, breaking the distance which still separated her from the fairy. She reached out and grabbed Maleficent's cloak in her tiny trembling hands. ''I don't want to leave...'' Aurora burried her head into the woman's black robes. ''I don't want to leave you...'' She muttered, her voice muffled by the thick fabric.

Maleficent froze in astonishment, unable to perform the slightest gesture as the Queen embraced her. Eventually, she wrapped her arms around Aurora's small body and stroke her golden hair in a soothing way. She kept quiet for a while, waiting for the young girl to calm down.

When she did, Maleficent let go of Aurora's waist reluctantly as the Queen was slowly pulling back.

''Please, Maleficent... I beg you.'' She looked straight into her eyes, and the fairy knew she would not be able to refuse. ''Don't let them take me away from you.''

The Mistress of All Evil sighed deeply. She moved forward and she reached out to caress Aurora's cheek, wiping away her tears tenderly. The Queen smiled shyly and leant into her hand, causing Maleficent to shiver. The dark fairy cupped Aurora's chin in her thin hand.

''Listen to me, _Your Majesty_. I once let you go, and someone took you away from me. I am not going to repeat that mistake ever again. This time, I promise I will not let you go.'' She brushed the young woman's lips with her thumb. ''Believe me, Aurora, as long as I will live, _no one_ will ever take you away from me.''

When Aurora looked up to meet Maleficent's deep gaze, her eyes widened. This was probably the most gentle thing the fairy had ever told her. A genuine smile adorned her red lips as she reached out and took Maleficent's hand in hers. She pressed the older woman's hand against her lips and kissed it. The wicked fairy glared at her blankly as a wave of warmth slowly engulfed her.

''Thank you, Maleficent.''

The wicked fairy withdrew her hand and nodded, her mouth suddenly dry, unwilling to utter a single word.

 _This girl is going to be the end of me... Me, the Mistress of All Evil!_

* * *

The next day, Aurora entered the library with hesitant steps. The wicked fairy had heard her since she got up from her bed and climbed down the stairs. Maleficent was sitting on a huge comfy chair in front of the window, and as soon as the Queen stopped at the doorstep, the older woman smiled at herself.

''Please come in, _Your Majesty_ ,'' she challenged the young woman in a mocking tone.

Aurora rolled her eyes and moved towards the black-dressed fairy who was peacefully reading a crimson-covered book. Maleficent chuckled as Aurora approached her carefully.

''I am afraid I still don't understand your strange sense of humor, you know...'' The former princess folded her arms across her chest.

''Well, you better not worry yourself about that, _Your Highness_. No one does.'' Maleficent smirked.

Aurora sighed in annoyance and sat in the chair next to the fairy's. She lost herself in the contemplation of the landscape which spread right before her eyes. An awkward silence took over the place, but neither of the two women dared to break it for quite a long while.

''Aurora,'' Maleficent began quietly. She posed her book on her lap and turned her head towards the young woman.

The Queen sneaked a peek at the fairy, letting their eyes meet, and she realized an odd, gloomy flame was slowly invading Maleficent's dark pupils. Something like sadness, remorse, care or maybe...

''Yes...?'' Aurora replied, and she suddenly found it hard to avert the fairy's intense gaze.

''Why did you do it?''

Aurora wriggled her eyebrows in confusion. ''Why did I do _what_?''

''Oh please, don't play innocent with me,'' the older woman chuckled darkly. ''You know exactly what I am talking about. Why did you try to put an end to your life?''

''Oh, _that_.'' Aurora said, her voice suddenly hoarse. She looked down to hide the gleam of pain and shame which inhabited her purple eyes. ''I don't know... I guess I didn't have anything to cling to anymore.''

''Do not lie to me, _princess,_ '' Maleficent retorted coldly. ''Why did you write _this_?''

''What—'' Aurora interrupted herself, frowning, while Maleficent was waving her hand in mid air, and a piece of old and shattered paper appeared in her stretched hand.

The Queen knew exactly what was written on it, but strangely, she took the paper and read it, even though she already knew those words by heart.

 _Dear Prince Phillip,_

 _To you who thought I was waiting for you,  
_ _To you who imagined we met once upon a dream,  
_ _To you who believed I needed to be saved,  
_ _I know you thought I wanted Maleficent to die,  
_ _I know you thought you could understand me,  
_ _I just want you to know that **you failed**.  
_ _I was able to see the woman beyond the dragon,  
_ _But now she is dead...  
_ _Because of **you**.  
_ _And now, I will do what she always wanted me to do,  
_ _I don't want to be saved anymore.  
_ _I still hear her voice whispering in the dark...  
_ _''Aurora, listen to me, come with me.  
_ _Touch the spindle, take my hand,  
_ _Follow me into the dark...  
_ _You'll be my Queen, and I'll be your Mistress,'' it says.  
_ _I can't help it, I can't stop listening to that voice...  
_ _I can't stop thinking about **her**.  
_ _Even in Death,  
_ _I keep seeing her in the shadows,  
_ _I keep feeling her touch on my skin.  
_ _She's my obsession,  
_ _She's hypnotizing me.  
_ _She's calling me...  
_ _And I can't resist her any longer.  
_ _I shall follow her green light until the end.  
_ _I am sorry,  
_ _My heart will never be yours, for she stole it a long time ago,  
_ _And it died with her when you stabbed her in the chest.  
_ _Now I shall fall into a sleep like death,  
_ _But this time, I will never wake up.  
_ _And in my eternal sleep, I shall be with her...  
_ _Forever._

 _Goodbye, Prince Phillip._

Aurora had written this letter to Phillip before she tried to kill herself. She thought she had lost it for ever, because she never found it in her bedroom when she came back from the dungeon. Then she thought maybe it was all just a dream... but it wasn't. Maleficent was truly there, and she was the one who took the letter.

''Oh. You kept it.''

''Yes, I did. And now, you are going to tell me why you wrote this,'' Maleficent stared right into her eyes, as if to compell her to speak the truth.

''I... I just couldn't keep living that life... I... I thought you were dead and... well, Phillip never tried to understand me, or at least he thought he could... but he never did!'' She cried, clenching her fists. ''I didn't want to be the crazy woman everyone can make a fool of! I didn't want to hear their lies anymore! I didn't want to see your face, to hear your voice in my twisted dreams! I didn't want to live with the man who murdered the woman I—'' She paused abruptly, holding her breath, as if caught by a sudden rush of fear, ''—cared for. I just wanted to be... _free_. And I thought maybe if I died, your death would not be worthless, and in the end, you would finally get what you always wanted... Since you were dead, there was nothing left for me in this life anyway.''

Maleficent kept quiet, her dark endless eyes locked with Aurora's.

''I know you probably don't care, but... I just couldn't imagine my life without you,'' Aurora sputtered, her voice cracking. She looked up at the wicked fairy, already worried about her reaction.

But Maleficent stayed still. She looked away and set her impenetrable gaze on the horizon. The most powerful fairy on earth was unable to speak.

Aurora sighed and straightened up, ready to leave Maleficent in her deadly silence and exit the room.

''... even if you still want to kill me — and I must say you almost succeeded,'' the Queen laughed mirthlessly. ''Well, now if you don't mind, I'll just... leave.''

She got up and lead towards the door. Suddenly, the deep, smooth voice she was desperate to hear interrupted her.

''Aurora, wait.''

The Queen froze and did what she was told, waiting for the hypnotizing voice to speak again.

''I do not want to kill you,'' Maleficent said in a neutral tone.

''Well, I guess that is a start.'' Aurora shrugged her shoulders, the corners of her lips twitching into a small smile.

She stepped towards the door, but she stopped at the doorstep once again. She turned around abruptly.

''Maleficent?''

''Yes?'' The dark fairy answered nonchalantly, almost mechanically.

''What did you reply to my aunt's message?'' She asked, biting her lips in apprehension.

''Oh well, nothing truly original I am afraid. I just informed Mistress Flora and her dear sisters that if they want you back, they will have to come here and take you themselves.''

Aurora was about to talk, to fight back, say that she did not agree, but she found herself unable to find one single word to say.

''But...'' Maleficent raised from her seat and turned around to face her, ''that shall be over my dead body.'' She knocked the ground with her staff in an intimidating way, showing all the power and grace she possessed with one single gesture.

Aurora reached out to her mouth, suppressing a giggle.

Maleficent was not going to let her go. And that was all she wanted to know.

She glanced up at the wicked fairy and nodded appreciatively. She offered a warm smile which the older woman gave back, and Aurora exited the room, still grinning.

 _Someone is becoming even more attractive when getting angry..._

* * *

''We need to go and rescue her!''

''Merryweather, you know she doesn't want to be saved.'' Fauna sniffled.

''What?! She doesn't want to be saved, you said? She is held prisoner by the most evil and ruthless creature on earth, and she doesn't want to be saved!?'' Merryweather shouted in a burst of anger.

''Of course she needs to be saved!'' Flora huffed. ''That is why we are leaving to the Forbidden Mountains right now.''

''Flora, please...'' Fauna begged her with tears in her eyes. ''You know we cannot do this. We cannot take Aurora away from Maleficent, not again. If we do, she will never forgive us and she will escape again, and again...''

''Then we will make sure she won't escape anymore,'' Flora replied in a firm voice, as if voicing the evidence.

''We cannot just lock her up in the castle. She is the Queen, the more we can do is to advise her, but when she makes a decision, we have to oblige her.''

''Not if that decision is foolish and dangerous! Our primary role is to protect her,'' Flora reminded her severely.

''Yes, but she does not need our protection anymore! You know that very well, Flora. She is with _her_. _She_ will protect her in a way we cannot even imagine! She is so very powerful, and—''

''Maleficent? Protect our little Rose? Pfft! Non sense, Fauna! Please watch your words!'' The red fairy snapped.

''You know I am right.'' Fauna sighed, weary from endless minutes of fighting. ''And you must know I will not help you hurt Aurora. She deserves to be happy, and we both know the happiness she seeks does not involve King Phillip...''

''Maybe it does not!'' Flora cut her off violently. ''But it certainly does not involve that wretched witch either!''

''Oh, trust me it does!'' Fauna contradicted her bravely. ''That is why I will not let you separate them. I promised Mother that I would protect them. She knew you would try to keep Aurora away from Maleficent.''

''Well, Mother was wrong,'' Merryweather intervened dryly, crossing her tiny plump arms over her chest. ''We are not going to take Aurora away from that wicked fairy.''

Fauna frowned in incomprehension, waiting for her sister to express her thought.

''We are going to _kill_ Maleficent.'' Merryweather gave a twist of her wrist, waving her wand, and a great glowing sword appeared out of nowhere.

Flora nodded to the blue fairy and grabbed her own wand, ready to transport herself. But she was interrupted by a heart-rending howl she never expected to hear.

''NO! Stop it! Oh Goodness, we can't!'' Fauna screamed at her sisters and aimed her wand at them. A bright green ray hit them right in the breast, compelling them to fall to the ground.

''What has happened to you, Fauna?'' Flora asked from the floor, rubbing her sore back, her blue eyes widened in shock.

''Why are you fighting us? We are not your enemy, Fauna!'' Merryweather mumbled, slightly breathless.

''Or... maybe you are not telling the whole truth,'' Flora began, raising a hand to scratch her chin thoughtfully. ''Why cannot we kill Maleficent? You know she is no good to Aurora, nor is she to anyone, for that matter. So why are you protecting her? I know you did not tell us everything. What are you hiding from us, Fauna?''

Suddenly, Fauna broke into tears as she fell to her knees, her wand landing at her side in a loud clinging noise.

''B-Because—'' She sobbed miserably, and she sounded as if what she was about to say would change their perception of the world for ever, and somehow it was true.

''If Maleficent dies, Aurora dies.''

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you very much for reading. Your feedbacks are very welcome, please share your thoughts and leave a review!**


	15. The Prophecy

**Chapter 15: The Prophecy**

Aurora was tired of waiting for her interrogations to be resolved. So when Maleficent informed her that she was leaving for a whole day, the Queen thought this was the perfect time for her to try and find the answers she was seeking since her sixteenth birthday.

She woke up with the familiar noise of bursting flames, which assured her that her host had left the domain. She got up from her small cold bed and rushed out of the room.

 _Now it's time **I** set up the rules._

She smiled to herself as she climbed down all the endless stairs until she reached the throne hall that was filled with the mistress' strange goons. As soon as she appeared in front of the crowd, all the little creatures stopped growling and screaming and bowed to her in a respectful and quite ridiculous gesture, which instantly warmed her heart. She curtsied at her new unexpected friends and led towards the hallway at the back of the immense room with firm steps.

She stopped right before she entered a dark, impenetrable corridor, hesitant. She knew she must not do that. Maleficent would probably never forgive her if she found out, but on the other side, she knew she had no choice. She simply had to know.

Aurora had listened to the fairy as she talked about an odd thing she had never heard of before when the older woman was telling her the whole story of the last eighteen years on the day she arrived at the Forbidden Mountains. The Queen was sure the wicked fairy had spoken about a certain prophecy. But what prophecy? What was it predicting? And most of all, it seemed to be the reason why Maleficent had cursed her in the first place. So why did that mean so much to her? What was she so afraid of?

That were ones of the many questions that convinced her to disobey her frightening host.

 _I have to know._ She was repeating herself as she lifted a foot, ready to penetrate in the small unwelcoming and forbidden corridor which led to the spell room, as known as the only place of the castle she was not allowed to visit.

But that was about to change.

She walked for a few minutes before she interrupted herself, disturbed by some murmurs and groans which never left her since she had engaged in that dark path.

She rolled her eyes, knowing exactly who was foolish enough to follow her as she was breaking the Mistress' rules, and so, she turned around slowly.

"No need to lead me, Hector," she sighed, "I know exactly where I am going."

"But... but..." The little demon mumbled, "you can't go there, princess — Uh, Your Highness, I mean, Aurora — Mistress said you—"

"I know what Maleficent said," Aurora cut him off as she raised a soothing hand towards him. "I know she forbade me to go there, and that is exactly why I must see what's in there. I know the risks, believe me... but I have no choice! She doesn't want to explain me, she doesn't want to..." She sighed again, trying to hide her frustration the best she could. "Just turn away and go back to the main hall, and if she arrives, I won't tell her you knew what I was about to do. I'll take all the responsibilities. Now please, go."

"But... Your— Aurora, Mistress would probably kill you for disobeying her and... anyway, the door of the spell room is always closed!" Hector growled at her.

"Oh. Well, let me see," the Queen crossed her arms upon her chest. "I am going to check. And if the door is indeed locked, I will be forced to stop right there and then, won't I? Now go!"

The minions finally gave up and went back to the throne room.

Aurora sighed in relief and continued her walk until she was compelled to stop in front of the dark iron door. Holding her breath, she reached out and tried to open the door. She had to admit this was pointless. That door was obviously locked. Still, the Queen was not ready to give up yet. She brushed a hand in her golden hair absently, lost in thought.

 _Let's think... The last time I couldn't move forward was when I was trying to find the Forbidden Mountains. I had to discover an hidden road and create a bridge to reach the castle. For that, according to the magic book, I had to... No. It can't be! Oh well, why not?_

She looked at the door handle with attention. A tiny needle rose from the top of the handle.

 _Of course, the key is always the same..._

Without an after thought, she pricked her finger on the needle, a drop of blood flowed down her finger and fell on the iron which glowed with a strange red light. The door creaked open and Aurora could finally enter the famous spell room. And what she saw right before her eyes took her breath away.

Maleficent was a very organized and demanding woman. Even though there was not many furniture, decoration nor objects in the Forbidden Mountains, everyone could notice that every book, every chair, every curtain, and every utensil was properly tidied right where they belonged.

But this room...

This room had nothing to do with the rest of the castle. This room was the exception. It was a small and dark circular room full of long and wobbling tables and broken shelves. Every corner of the tiny place was filled with torn books which seemed to be opened at a random page, and tons of parchments in different colors and sizes. If the other halls and rooms of the Forbidden Mountain were the perfect reflexion of Maleficent's strict and classy looks, this hidden place in the heart of the castle must be the reflexion of its owner's very soul. Chaotic and tormented.

Aurora swallowed hardly and took a step forward. She did not know where to look nor where to search first, but she knew she had not enough time to rummage the desks and cupboards from top to bottom. She had to search and find her answers quickly. She looked around with a fast circular motion of her head. She restrained a little cry of excitement as her eyes spotted an old shattered piece of parchment hung on the wet stone wall. This strange paper was certainly not here only by chance.

She grasped the paper in a sharp gesture and held it right under the torch. As her eyes read the first words written in an ancient dark ink, she felt her heart pounding in her chest.

There lay her answer.

 _The Prophecy._

Finally, she was about to know. She was about to comprehend Maleficent's deepest intentions.

 _A destiny of power and immortality  
_ _For the strongest wicked fairy,  
_ _But the woman born from the Dawn  
_ _Shall destroy what Evil has done,  
_ _Hair of sunshine gold,  
_ _She only can neutralize the force you hold,  
_ _Lips as red as the rose,  
_ _She only can open the heart you close,  
_ _She is your guide on the darkest path of all,  
_ _She will lead you straight to your downfall,  
_ _Unless peace be brought by the dove—_

''Like a rose on the grave of love.''

A low, cold voice echoed in the dark. Aurora froze in terror. Her eyes widened as her hands let fall the parchment which slowly flew down to the ground.

''I see you did not wait for too long to disobey me...'' Maleficent said, her voice as sharp as a thousand swords.

The Queen did not dare to turn around to look into the fairy's eyes for she was too afraid of what she could read in those endless black pupils. Anger, sadness, disappointment... She could not bear to see those feelings in Maleficent's eyes.

The young woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to think quickly.

''Maleficent, I... I'm sorry, I just...'' She sputtered miserably, still refusing to face the older woman, ''I wanted to know, I wanted some answers but you... You didn't want to tell me, so I thought I could find some answers here—''

''Why do you think I forbade you to come here?'' Maleficent asked so emotionlessly it only sounded more threatening.

''I... I don't know...'' Aurora struggled to swallow.

''Look at me,'' Maleficent ordered coolly.

''W-What?''

The Queen felt a cold hand wrapping around her wrist, and in a harsh movement, the dark fairy pulled on it, forcing Aurora to turn around.

''I said, _look at me,_ '' the wicked fairy repeated, her mouth distorted into a despising grin. ''So... Did you find the answers you were seeking, _Your Highness_?'' She asked, tightening her grip around the young woman's wrist.

''Oh, please!'' Aurora laughed joylessly. ''Don't _'Your Highness'_ me! We've been through too much.'' She freed herself from Maleficent's icy hand in one sharp move. ''And for your information, no, I didn't find the answers I was looking for.''

''Oh. And what is it you still want to know, then?'' Maleficent arched an haughty eyebrow.

''This is quite simple actually,'' the Queen looked up, her purple gaze finally meeting the fairy's. ''Why did you curse me?''

Maleficent's red lips raised a ruthless smile, as if she had already guessed the question Aurora was about to ask her.

''Ah. All about the curse, it has always been and it will always be... isn't it?'' She chukled. ''Well, I cursed you because I knew you would be my undoing.''

Aurora furrowed her eyebrows, clearly skeptical.

''No, that is not true.'' She shook her head. ''I want the truth.''

''Are you pretending that I am lying?'' The fairy took a menacing step towards the young woman.

''Yes, I am.'' The Queen raised her chin defiantly in response.

''You little foolish—'' The Mistress of all Evil pointed a lean finger towards Aurora, gritting her teeth furiously.

''What is it you don't want to tell me?'' Aurora cut her off, stepping forward. ''What is that prophecy about? Who told you all of this? What does that mean? Why did you curse me? What are you so afraid of, Maleficent?'' She almost cried out, hot tears of anger burning a trail down her soft cheeks.

Oddly, Maleficent seemed to regain her senses and raised her hand at Aurora in a rather peaceful — or so it would seem — gesture.

''Very well. You want to know why I ruined your so-called peaceful and happy life? Fair enough. Then you shall know,'' she said, her voice deeper and quieter than usual, which was not to ease Aurora's mind. ''A thousand years ago, a powerful good fairy came to me. She said my future was an important part of the world's destiny. She told me to be careful and to make the good choice when it will be the time because if I did not, the earth's balance would be broken. Of course, I did not believe her at first — who would? — so I threw her out of my castle. But she came back as if nothing ever happened and that is when she claimed her prophecy. I was born to be the most powerful fairy on earth, but a girl was destined to oppose my will and vanquish me. According to that damned prophecy, I had only two options. Whether I destroyed that girl myself and I shall be the most powerful fairy on earth, or that girl will destroy me and lead me right to my downfall instead.'' The fairy's unreadable eyes pierced right through Aurora at those words. ''Yes, that girl is you, Aurora. When I heard news of your birth, I knew. And I understood that if I wanted to protect myself, I had no other choice but to get you out of my way. And so I did.''

''But... No. No, you didn't understand a thing.'' Aurora muttered, her voice trembling, as if secretly hoping Maleficent would not hear her contradicting the fairy. ''No... this prophecy is not about choosing power, it is about choosing love! You... You didn't have to curse me, you could have just... let love come to you—''

"Oh, but I understood this quite well, _princess_.'' Maleficent replied quietly, a hint of sardonic humor in her tone. ''But you see, I just could not choose love. Love is weakness, and I know that if I opened my heart, that would be the end of me. Me, the Mistress of all Evil, opening my heart to love?! Oh, please!'' She sneered, her lips twisted in disdain. ''That does not make any sense!''

''Maybe it doesn't for you... But it does make sense for me. Love is strength!'' The young woman responded, her voice bearing the verve of determination. ''I know you know it as well. You read the magic book. When I am here with you, that's when you become the most powerful fairy in the world. I don't know how but... Don't you understand? Love isn't your undoing, fighting against it is! Love didn't make you weaker, it only made you stronger!''

''Maybe you are right,'' Maleficent put her head down, suddenly averting the Queen's gaze. She took a step backward, turning away from the young woman. ''But I am Evil. Even a young innocent girl such as you should be able to see that. No one can love me.'' She knocked the ground with her staff as if to prove her point.

Aurora closed her eyes, fighting to keep despair and rage at bay.

''So that was it...'' She murmured, her voice broken with sobs she was struggling to hold back. ''You did all of this to me... just because you were too _afraid_ to love.''

All of a sudden, Maleficent turned around and stretched a hand at Aurora. The Queen was thrown backwards and hit the wall full force. The dark fairy walked towards her, as fast as lightning. She wrapped a long green hand around her neck, maintaining Aurora's body against the cold wall.

''I am _not_ afraid,'' Maleficent spat, pressing her nails into the young woman's flesh.

''You already made your choice, didn't you?'' Aurora managed to ask in a strangled voice. Maleficent's red lips pursed into a grimace of pure hatred.

 _Or is it... frustration?_ Queen Aurora did not know anymore.

''Yes, do it,'' Aurora whispered. ''Kill me, Maleficent.''

The two women stayed still for a while which seemed to last forever. Aurora felt her heart pounding painfully in her chest, so loud and so strong she feared the fairy could feel it as well.

Finally, the dark woman let go of the Queen's throat. The Queen choked several times before she raised her head to look into the fairy's eyes. Unexpectedly, Maleficent grasped Aurora's wrists and pressed them against the wall, one on each side of the girl's head. The young woman held her breath. Their face were only inches apart, she could feel Maleficent's breath on her lips. Her pulse raced, even though she did not know it was even possible.

''What are you waiting for? Do it! Please, just... do it quickly.'' Aurora commanded in a neutral tone, ignoring the tears which were starting flowing down her cheeks aimlessly. She did not care whether she died or lived anymore. She now had the answers she always wanted. Now she knew. She could die in peace.

The most difficult thing for Aurora was to let herself be drown into Maleficent's dark eyes, knowing that her last moment will be plunged into the dark, as if she had always been trapped into those two deep hypnotizing holes. However, at her greatest surprise, the wicked fairy did not kill her immediately. As strange as it seemed, the older woman looked... _hesitant_. Her eyes could not stop moving from Aurora's eyes to her lips, and not a second after that, she was averting the Queen's eyes and then looking down absently. She was clenching her jaw, mad with anger, but when she lowered her head, she suddenly seemed so lost and vulnerable. As if she had lost all her determination, all her confidence. As if she did not want to kill her anymore... as if she _couldn't_ kill her.

''Go ahead, do what you need to protect your empty heart. Do what you always wanted to do.'' Aurora repeated, waiting for Maleficent to slit her throat or rip her heart out. It did not matter anyway, that foolish thing had always been at the fairy's mercy.

Maleficent raised her head slowly, her gaze meeting Aurora's. She arched a curious eyebrow, as if she did not understand what Aurora was telling her. Strangely, her fingers which were tightly wrapped around each of the young woman's wrist slowly slid upwards and intertwined with Aurora's smaller fingers. Her icy green hands held the Queen's firmly, as if she did not want to let her go. Aurora frowned in incomprehension as Maleficent's face gradually leaned closer. Once again, their face were but a breath apart. Their nose touched, and Aurora held her breath, widening her eyes, for she did not know what to do.

 _What is happening to me...?_

All of a sudden, the wicked fairy finally broke the distance.

Maleficent kissed Aurora.

The young woman could not suppress a gasp of astonishment as the fairy's red lips brushed hers. She indeed had expected to die in a hundred different ways... but that one, she never dared to even think about it. That kiss had nothing to do with the first they shared, the ones Aurora had been compelled to forget because of the good fairy's magic. That kiss seemed to be fed in pure hunger. That kiss was not meant to soothe, nor to express some kind of love or devotion, no... That kiss was meant to devour and to destroy. And the worst thing about it was that the Queen was actually enjoying it, so she let herself be drawn into that fury and madness with delight as she let her eyes shut.

She wanted to wrap her arms around Maleficent to pull her even closer, but she was still maintained firmly against the wall by strong inhuman hands. As she was trying to free herself from the fairy's grip, Aurora felt Maleficent's smile against her lips. She restrained a groan. She could not do anything but lean into that kiss. And so she did.

Maleficent opened her mouth and slid her tongue between Aurora's lips. Their tongues fought and danced together until their owner were finally short of breath. Maleficent opened her eyes and stared at the trembling young woman against her as she slowly pulled back, smirking. Aurora opened her eyes as well, speechless, panting for air. Still pined against the wall, she looked up with blurred eyes.

''W-Why...?'' She asked, breathless.

''I simply listened to your advice, my dear,'' the dark fairy chuckled.

''What?'' Aurora blurted, blue eyes growing as big as saucers.

''I did what I always wanted to do.'' Maleficent replied slyly, a smirk painting itself on scarlet red lips.

''Oh.'' The young woman smiled shyly. ''And...'' She averted the fairy's gaze. ''Will you do it again?''

The older woman laughed genuinely. Eventually, she let go of Aurora's wrists and cupped the Queen's face into her thin hands.

''Perhaps...''

The wicked fairy grasped Aurora's golden hair in one hand and leant in closer. As their nose touched again, Maleficent looked down at the young girl's lips, smiling. Recovering her freedom of move, Aurora placed her arms around the fairy's neck, pulling her closer. She pressed her lips against Maleficent's. Without a second thought, Maleficent answered to that kiss and wrapped her arms around the Queen's waist, desperate to feel that small body against hers. Aurora's lips were warm and smooth and they brushed against Maleficent's mouth as deliciously as silk would caress a naked skin.

The fairy then realized she did not want that sweet touch to end. Never.

Yet, after a while, Aurora's mouth left hers and the Queen rested her forehead against the older woman's. She smiled, closing her eyes in contentment.

''Maleficent, I...'' Aurora said quietly between two raged breaths. ''Oh... If only... you knew... how much I... I have craved... for that.''

Maleficent laughed. The Queen pulled back, raising a questioning eyebrow. ''Why are you laughing?''

The fairy stroke the young woman's cheek almost tenderly. ''Because, after I woke you up, you kissed me just like you did, and after that... you told me the _exact same words_.''

''Oh,'' Aurora giggled softly. ''And... What did you answer?'' She lifted her gaze at Maleficent, a defiant smile ghosting on her pink lips.

The wicked fairy arched an eyebrow, slightly amused, and caressed the Queen's mouth with her thumb.

''Oh, sweet Aurora... Trust me, I know.''

Aurora smiled and took the woman's hand in hers, pressing it against her lips. She kissed it slowly, as her purple eyes met Maleficent's. The Mistress of All Evil tilted her head to the side, frowning. As she understood the Queen was not willing to stop, she gave herself into that softness she had never known before. She closed her eyes, sighing with delight.

But gradually, she felt an odd flame burning inside of her. Some kind of a fever which was slowly winning over her and which she could not — would not — control anymore. A strong force which yearned for getting out of that cold and stiff body of hers. She knew that strength meant danger, but she also knew she could not conceal it anymore.

Maleficent opened her eyes and looked intently at Aurora. A new different gleam was consuming her dark eyes. There was no love, no sweetness in those mesmerizing pupils anymore, but only lust and desire. If those eyes could set on fire, the Queen was sure she would be nothing more than ashes at that very moment. The fairy's red lips raised a toothy grin. She withdrew her hand from Aurora's soft lips. She slid her hand down the young woman's jawline and stroke her neck with her long cold fingers. Aurora's breath shortened as her body was starting to react at Maleficent's smooth touch, a thousand of tiny shudders going through her. Maleficent's fingers were dangerously getting down on her throat, tracing some slight circles from her shoulders to her breast. Aurora gasped, but she let her eyes close nonetheless. She did not see Maleficent smiling in the dark, savouring the effect she was producing on the young girl's body with nothing more than her hands.

Suddenly, the young woman felt warm and demanding lips on hers as Maleficent finally surrendered to the strong and dull desire which was tearing up her heart and soul. The older woman was licking her lower lip, causing Aurora to smile into the kiss. She gave herself into that passion she needed to express after all these years of waiting and wanting. The Queen grabbed the fairy's collar to make sure she was not going to disappear, putting an end to that heated magical kiss.

Maleficent bit Aurora's lips. The Queen felt the other woman smirking against her lips. Aurora's heart skipped a beat as her mouth fell open in surprise, allowing the wicked fairy to slip her tongue between Aurora's lips. The Queen let out a muffled moan as her tongue met Maleficent's, circling and melting together. The dark fairy wrapped her arms around Aurora's waist pulling her even closer — if that was possible. Neither of them was willing to stop and let go of the other, but the need for air finally forced them to pull away. Short of breath, eventually, they parted their lips still filled with lust.

Their nose brushed as the young woman pressed their foreheads together. She did not know why but she felt like she needed to keep that closeness with Maleficent, as if afraid the wicked fairy was going to vanish into thin air if she did not. Aurora rested her hands on Maleficent's cheeks.

''Maleficent...'' She whimpered against the woman's red lips. ''I want you.''

Maleficent opened her eyes widely, her dark mesmerizing gaze locking with Aurora's. And suddenly, this was too much for the fairy. She crushed her lips on the young woman's once more. Aurora closed her eyes and melt into that sweet warmth which was now overwhelming her. Soon, she started to feel quite dizzy as if she was flying high in the sky, lost in the clouds... When the wicked fairy finally freed her mouth, she opened her eyes and suppressed a scream. She was still in Maleficent's arms, but she felt a soft and mellow material beneath her. All around them was nothing but a blinding darkness with strange green and purple glows.

They were not in the spell room anymore, she was sure of that.

''Where...'' She began, widening her eyes in slight panic. ''Where are we?''

Maleficent's white teeth shone in the dark as her lips stretched into a smile.

''We are in my chambers,'' the fairy answered, her voice huskier than ever.

''But—'' She was soon interrupted by Maleficent's lips on her own.

'' _Shush_.'' The older woman whispered in her ear. ''I am _not_ going to let you escape from me this time...''

Aurora was about to talk again but her voice got stucked in her throat and nothing could get out of her mouth except from a deep moan she did not even try to hold back as Maleficent lips started their trip down on her body.

Smooth lips kissed her breast, sending chills down Aurora's spine. Her body was now too tense to move. When her gaze met Maleficent's, all she could see in those endless black eyes was lust. No. Not lust. That feeling was stronger than that. It was...

 _Hunger._

She could not perform the slightlest gesture. She was frozen. Frozen in expectation, frozen in desire. She was frozen, yet her entire being was burning. The feel of Maleficent's mouth on her skin was too much to bear. It sent her body on fire.

 _Maybe I am going to die. At least, that must be quite a pleasant way to die..._ She thought to herself, holding her breath.

The sound of Maleficent's voice filled with that frightening yet alluring hunger caused Aurora to shiver from tip to toe as a hot whisper brushed against her lips.

''You are _mine_.''

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **The last line of the prophecy is from a song that I love very much, it is called 'Like a rose on the grave of love' by Xandria.**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. Please leave a review!**


	16. Never Let You Go

**Chapter 16: Never Let You Go**

''You are _mine._ ''

Queen Aurora widened her eyes in shock. But soon enough, shock was replaced by a smooth warmth in her belly, which was soon destroyed by a strong, fierce desire to kiss the dangerous and yet so beautiful woman looming over her.

So she did.

She fisted Maleficent's collar and drew the fairy's face violently towards her. She claimed those red lips she had craved for so long with a passion that only a powerful frustration mixed up with great hatred could create.

She kissed Maleficent as if she was going to die. She devoured those silky lips as if the world's end was coming.

She pulled back, panting heavily, but she didn't let go of Maleficent's cloak. She murmured against the older woman's lips.

''And you are _mine_.''

Maleficent's scarlet lips curved into a toothy grin as she lowered her head to press her mouth against the young girl's throat.

''Your wish is my command, _Your Majesty_ ,'' she purred against Aurora's skin.

The Queen's giggle was muffled by a sharp gasp as the fairy's teeth sank into her flesh.

''That's— Ah!— nonsense, M-Maleficent!'' She cried out as she felt a warm tongue slid down her neck.

The defiant, sinful lips curled up into a smirk as they brushed the younger woman's cleavage. Aurora held her breath as her whole body suddenly turned into fire. A cheeky hand crept under the girl's dress, which caused the latter to whimper at the cold, soft touch. In a light twinkling of fabric, the dark fairy pulled Aurora's cloth up, discovering her chest.

The Queen was gasping for air as Maleficent's mouth closed around a breast, while her thin hand wandered around the other woman's low belly and thighs. Without thinking, Aurora reached out to grab the fairy's horns in a desperate attempt at steadying herself. As Maleficent licked and bit her bruised flesh again and again, Aurora gradually felt her brain and soul giving up, leaving no more room to thought nor reason. Her eyelids seemed sealed, her eyes weren't inclined to open, her every muscle and limb didn't respond anymore.

Maleficent's lips and tongue were literally devouring her. She could have been scared or disgusted by such bestial, carnivorous frolics, but on the contrary, she was delighted and completely lost in pure, divine pleasure, so much that the only sounds that escaped her chapped, parted lips were in the form of raspy, hoarse groans.

The hot, seething sensation slowly overwhelming her lower belly reached a pick when the icy hand barely touched a sweet, sensitive spot between her legs that she wasn't aware of, until now. Slender fingers ventured in a zone where no one ever went before, making the Queen realize that her underwear had magically disappear.

She stretched a shaking hand and grasped Maleficent's collar with all her strength.

''M-Maleficent…'' She breathed, struggling to voice a single word. She pulled on the dark fabric sharply, causing the fairy to lean closer over her. ''Please…'' She begged desperately, her watered eyes searching for the older woman's. ''I want…''

''What is it you want, sweet Aurora?'' Maleficent whispered in her ear, a hot breath caressing her cheek.

''I want…to see you. I want…I want you.''

A light chuckle filled the dark room. Silky lips posed on Aurora's neck, sucking, licking, earning a stifled moan from the younger woman.

''I really cannot refuse you anything, can I?'' The Mistress of All Evil inquired in an honeyed voice, a smirk gracing her red blood lips, as her hand continued her enticing, teasing trip in circling, regular motions on Aurora's lower regions, causing the young girl to arch her back under the unbearable, intoxicating pleasure.

''Maleficent, please…'' She mumbled between two ragged breaths.

''Very well, my Queen.'' The wicked fairy finally gave in as she placed a hand upon her robe, on her collarbone. Suddenly, the cloak split in half, letting the soft dark fabric slide down the fairy's shoulders, exposing brilliant green skin to Aurora's mesmerized gaze.

The younger woman laid her small hand on Maleficent's shoulder, and slowly moved it to her arms, her chest, her stomach…

The fairy was staring back at her with dark, impenetrable pupils. Her black velvet gaze blurred with desire locked with Aurora's blue eyes, gradually darkening as they were consumed by lust.

Then the Queen rested her hand in the hollow of the other woman's neck, drawing the appealing, beautiful body towards her.

Aurora pressed her lips against Maleficent's as she wrapped her arms around the fairy's neck firmly, possessively. Maleficent's body responded to hers immediately, one hand tangling in golden curls and the other one going down to stroke the Queen's side, which caused her to shiver slightly against the other woman's warm skin.

Their tongue were swirling, fighting in a mad and wild dance, while a thin, cold hand made its way towards Aurora's crotch, ripping a low, throaty moan out of her. Maleficent couldn't suppress a satisfied laugh as she explored the younger woman's body even further, without leaving the Queen's mouth once.

Aurora's hands went down Maleficent's back, scratching skin on their wake as the fairy let out a deep, husky groan.

All of a sudden, the Queen felt an indescribable fire boiling in her veins, emerging from her lower belly and spreading among her thighs, and chest, and neck, creating a thousand millions of tiny shudders crossing her whole body, menacing to explode and destroy everything if she didn't do something about it. It was as pleasing as devastating. She didn't know whether she wanted it to stop or to last forever.

She could do nothing but savor that guilty enjoyment which tasted of paradise and debauchery, until it became simply too much. Her nails dug in green flesh as she parted her lips from Maleficent's.

''Maleficent…'' She hissed in the other woman's ear. ''I-I can't stand it anymore. Please…''

In response, Maleficent lowered her head, caressing the Queen's breasts gently, lovingly.

''Are you sure, _princess_?'' She asked, her scarlet lips distorting into a carnivorous grin.

The old nickname, full of painful and yet so wonderful memories, forced a smile on Aurora's lips.

But Maleficent didn't let her time to enjoy the sound of nostalgia. She took a rose bud inside her mouth, attacking it fiercely with her tongue and teeth.

''A-Ah… Yes!'' She whined weakly.

The events that came next were beyond words. Everything, every touch, every sound, every sensation, every image was nothing but a flash, a mirage, a dream. But this time, it was not a nightmare.

First it came as a foreign presence inside her body that took her breath away. Yet, when it started wriggling, fidgeting, each movement back and forth bringing a blast of delicious agony and devious pleasure in her every numb muscle, it felt like that stranger object had always belonged here.

Bittersweet murmurs, discrete growls, concealed whimpers finally turned into uncontrollable screams and cries as two bodies, white and green, merged and melted together in a entrancing waltz.

Hunger, madness and bliss caused swollen lips to find each other automatically, sticking together as two magnets defying all the laws of physics. Hands were lost in the most secluded areas of the two sweaty, wetted bodies, pressing and rubbing together in perfect synchronisation, until exhaustion was the end of them and their limbs were falling apart.

Eventually, in a last howl of shared, liberating ecstasy, it were not only two women who had found each other, but most of all, two souls that finally became one.

Aurora and Maleficent, the innocent princess and the wicked fairy, who had been separated for eighteen years by fate, were now brought together by love.

For once, darkness hid the most beautiful sight of all.

The younger woman wrapped her arms around the older one's waist and snuggled against the warm chest as she let out a sigh of content. The fairy smiled slightly as she embraced the Queen's smaller frame, holding her tightly in a silent promise.

 _Never let you go._

* * *

''Uh, Flora…'' The blue fairy began in a worried voice. ''What is that sound?''

''I have no idea, dear,'' the older of the three sisters replied quietly as she approached one of the tiny windows of the Forbidden Mountains, shooting a glance at the dark, empty throne room. ''I suppose we will have to come in to find out.''

In lightning speed, the three good fairies spun around and gained their tiniest size, not bigger than three inches dolls, and penetrated Maleficent's domain. As they reached the throne room, they hid behind protruding stones of the ruined wall. Flora placed a finger upon her lips, ordering her fellows to stay silent and listen carefully.

Loud, penetrating cries and whimpers were going through the huge walls, echoing in the entire hall, corridors and alleyways. The fairies shared a scared, puzzled look, but none of them dared to perform the slightest gesture. So they stayed motionless, waiting for the noises to end or increase in intensity perhaps, no one could say.

Suddenly, two voices raised and shouted in unison, stronger and deeper than ever, causing the walls, ceiling and ground to shake violently, setting the whole fortress in motion, as if in synchronisation with the two owners of the whisky voices.

Flora swallowed hardly the lump in her throat, while Fauna lowered her head in shame, her cheeks suddenly turning bright pink. Merryweather, on the other end, felt a chill run down her spine, terrified by the heart-rending howls that were menacing to pierce their eardrums.

''Flora, we need to do something!'' She pleaded, her voice trembling. ''She…Maleficent…She is torturing her! Can't you hear her screams?! She is hurt, we need to save her!'' As she met Flora's absent eyes, she frowned in confusion. ''Girls?'' She then turned towards the green fairy who was still staring at the floor blankly. ''Ladies!'' She yelled, gradually losing her temper. ''Come on, we're going to save our little Rose, we cannot let Maleficent break her!''

''Merryweather…'' Fauna interrupted her, her voice almost inaudible. ''Our little Rose is not in danger. She doesn't need us.''

''What?! What are you saying, Fauna?! Nonsense! You can hear it as clearly as I do, she's crying! She needs our help!''

An uncomfortable silence took over the place, leaving the blue fairy in a state of uncontrollable frustration and incomprehension.

''Come on, ladies! Don't be afraid! Together, we'll fight Maleficent again, and this time, we'll win! We must try, for Rose!'' Her sisters remained perfectly still.

''Flora!'' She reported her attention on the red fairy, knowing that if she managed to convince her elder sister, Fauna would follow their lead. ''Flora! Why are you not coming with me?! We need to save her! That is why we came here, didn't we? Please!''

At her greatest surprise, the eldest of the three sighed as she let herself fall down on the hard stone.

''Fauna is right, Merryweather.'' She said wearily, her gaze lost far in the horizon. ''The screams we hear are not screams of pain.''

Merryweather blinked at her sister, widening her eyes in awe. ''W-What? What do you mean?''

''Those screams are of pleasure, Merryweather. There is nothing we can do about it.''

The blue fairy gasped in shock as realization finally struck her. ''O-Of pleasure? Oh God. B-But…this is not— Rose is— Maleficent is not…'' She sputtered miserably as she refused to face the undeniable truth.

''Yes, they are.'' Fauna supplied in a weak voice.

''But this is not— It is impossible!''

''At first, I thought it was as well.'' Flora mumbled. ''But we cannot deny the facts. Nonetheless…'' The red fairy stood up firmly and spread her wings. ''…We can stop them before it is too late for our Rose.''

Fauna straightened up abruptly to block her sister's way. ''No! Flora, we cannot! We do not have this power! Think about it, we spent our whole life trying to prevent this from occurring, and look at what happened. We only made Rose suffer, not to mention Maleficent…''

''We need to keep Rose away from Maleficent, whatever the cost. We made a promise to King Stefan and Queen Leah, we cannot break that promise, Fauna! Our duty is to protect the child, even if we have to die for that.''

''B-But… What about the prophecy? What about Mother? She wanted us to help them! She said fate will reunite them in the end whether we like it or not and we cannot do anything to prevent it! She said our role was to protect them, not to part them…''

''Fauna.'' The red fairy narrowed her eyes, her hand grabbing her wand tightly. ''Our mother was a deviant. She was accused of sorcery. She practiced dark magic. She had been burnt at a stake! She had no moral, and most of all, she was utterly insane! She might have been our mother, but you know very well we cannot trust her judgment!''

''You are wrong, Flora!'' Fauna fought back bravely, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. ''Our mother was a great woman, and you should not insult her memory! She wanted us to protect Aurora and Maleficent. She had foreseen it a thousand years ago, she knew everything already! She also knew _you_ would try to separate them, but I won't let you! You may have made a promise to the sovereigns, but I have made one to my mother, and I will make sure the prophecy will fulfill!''

Merryweather couldn't tear her eyes off her two sisters yelling at each other, unable to pronounce a single word. She took a step backwards, not sure about what to do, nor who to support. She never saw Fauna so enraged, and she must admit, that was terrifying.

''Come on, Fauna! Have you lost your mind? Even if a prophecy, or whatever that is, predicted it, what future can it hold for Rose, hm? Living in a desolated castle, prisoner of the wrath of a wicked fairy for the rest of her life?! That is what you call a happy ending?'' She burst out, gesturing at their surroundings as if to substantiate her words. ''This is not what she deserves! Rose— Aurora is a queen, her destiny is to rule the kingdom with a King at her side! Not rotting here with a madwoman!''

 ** _Bang._**

A sharp, clicking noise cut the discussion short. The three fairies slowly turned around to face the entry of the throne hall in dread, where the edge of a scepter had just hit the ground full force.

''How _dare_ you disturbing my peaceful rest, you _fools_!'' A powerful, icy voice filled the room. ''What are you doing here, you worthless fairies?'' Maleficent spat disdainfully.

In response, the three fairies regained their original, human-like size. Flora stepped towards the wicked fairy, lifting her chin defiantly.

''We are here to take the Queen Aurora back to the palace.'' She declared neutrally, her determined gaze meeting dark empty eyes.

Maleficent raised her head skywards, a joyless laugh escaping her red scarlet lips.

''Oh, is that so? And may I ask how you are planning to achieve that?''

Flora averted her gaze momentarily, not so sure about the safety and use of the operation anymore.

''Well, we, uh… We are asking you to give her back to us. Perhaps if we offered you a deal, you would be willing to let her go?'' She tried hesitantly.

Maleficent arched an eyebrow. ''I am listening.''

''We will stop chasing you, we will stop the prosecutions against you for the numerous crimes you committed against the realm. You will be at peace forever. In exchange, you deliver us the Queen.''

Maleficent tilted her head to the side, reaching up to scratch her chin thoughtfully. ''Hm… I see.'' She mused. ''So, you idiot humans are finally going to let me leave in peace?''

Flora nodded. ''Yes.''

''Hm… Interesting.''

Three pairs of eyes were cast upon her, waiting for her answer with apprehension, for her response would seal Aurora's future forever.

The dark woman locked her gaze with Flora's as she stated, her voice deadly cold.

''No.''

A maniac chuckle resounded in the poor ladies' ears.

The good fairies froze, glaring at the wicked fairy in disbelief.

''Now, I will ask you to leave.'' Maleficent claimed, waving a arm in the air, drawing her cloak in her graceful motion, silky fabric brushing the floor in its wake. ''And never come back.''

Flora looked at her with pure hatred as she raised her wand. ''We won't leave without the Queen.''

Maleficent's lips pursed into an ironic smile. ''Oh, really? Then you will have to stay here for all eternity, I am afraid. For the Queen Aurora won't leave this place. _Ever._ ''

''She will!'' The red fairy snapped, aiming her wand at the horned fairy. ''We will fight you to get her back! You won't torment her anymore! You cannot keep her as your hostage until the end of time!''

''Oh dear.'' Maleficent placed her hand above her mouth, widening her eyes, in a parodic gesture of indignation. ''But who tells you I am keeping her against her will?'' She inquired, quirking an eyebrow as she folded her hands on her staff.

''Because _no one_ would agree to stay with you willingly!'' Merryweather shouted at the evil fairy as she finally regained her senses and the ability to talk.

Maleficent barely shot an annoyed glance at the youngest fairy.

Suddenly, light footsteps made themselves hear behind the tall, slender silhouette of the black-dressed woman. The fairy couldn't suppress a grin as she knew who was coming, joining the already tense argument.

''I do.'' A soft, but yet slightly husky voice intervened as its owner caught all the attention of the persons present.

Queen Aurora looked at her aunts, her purple eyes void of emotion as she walked and stopped right next to Maleficent. She was wearing nothing more than a dark, long gown which let appear her gracious shapes, causing the three fairies to gape at that disturbing sight, while Maleficent was smirking deviously.

''I want to stay with her,'' Aurora continued, imperturbable. ''So I _will_ stay with her. And there's nothing you can do to make me change my mind.''

''But Rose…'' Flora stepped towards the young woman, her voice more smooth as she talked to the girl she had raised.

''No.'' The Queen shook her head. ''I am _not_ Rose. My name is _Aurora_.''

''Yes, yes,'' the red fairy agreed promptly. ''Aurora, you cannot stay with…her. She is evil, she has no heart, she will destroy you, she will hurt you! We cannot let you be with her!''

''But you have no say in this. Who are you to contradict my will?'' The Queen hissed, her voice as sharp as a knife. ''The old women who lied to me since the day I was born? I'm sorry, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather. I am done listening to you. I am done obeying your every word. Now I will make choices by myself and _for_ myself. And you are no one to stop me.''

''But Rose— Uh, Aurora, you have no choice! Your place is on the throne, in the royal palace, at Phillip's side! Aurora, you are married. You have a duty to your kingdom and to your husband! You must rule and give the King an heir. Aurora, dear, we made a promise to your parents when you were but a baby. We promised we won't let Maleficent get you, and—''

''You may have made a promise to my parents, whom I never really had the chance to know, by the way. But the problem is…'' She interrupted herself as she reached up to hold Maleficent's hand. ''Maleficent also made a promise to me. The promise to never let me go.''

At those words, Fauna's features were graced with a small, shy smile that didn't escape Maleficent's attention, who frowned slightly at that odd behavior.

''And I intend to keep it.'' The wicked fairy declared smoothly as she squeezed Aurora's hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. The Queen looked up at her and offered her the most charming and enticing smile.

''Uh…'' Flora was at loss of words, and her sisters didn't seem inclined to help her. ''Yes, yes, I understand. But Aurora, we cannot let you do that, you know it. As your counsellors and as your aunts, we must bring you back to reality and tell you to—''

All of a sudden, Aurora let go of Maleficent's hand and ran to her eldest aunt. Before the latter could react, she snatched her wand away in a fit of anger. She pointed a threatening finger at the red fairy.

''I AM YOUR QUEEN! I receive orders from no one! I obey no one! I listen to no one but myself! I make choices by myself! I owe nothing to no one!'' She howled madly, her voice harsh and rumbling as a storm raging, diametrically opposed to her usual enchanting, mesmerizing tone.

'' _You_ owe me respect and obedience! _You_ comply to my orders! _You_ obey me! _You_ listen to me! _You_ won't say anything! _You_ won't tell me what to do! _You_ won't tell me what to be, nor who to be! _You_ won't choose for me! Because _I_ am the Queen, and you are _nothing_!''

Eventually, the Queen kept quiet, short of breath, as her fury gradually faded away, under the shocked gazes of the three fairies. Even Maleficent was staring at her in amazement, she couldn't quite believe what she had just witnessed. But then, she spotted hot, salty tears flowing down the young woman's cheek. Without thinking, the fairy walked to her and raised a hand, wiping away the tears in a gentle, soothing move as the Queen looked up at her, her eyes veiled with tiredness.

Without a word, Maleficent wrapped her arms around the girl's slim body. She felt fragile arms curling up against her chest as Aurora let the teardrops fall freely and cried in her embrace.

Flora took a few reluctant step towards the two women.

''Maleficent.'' She called firmly. ''Let her go now. You can see you only cause her pain and suffering. If you love her, like you pretend you do, then you should care for her happiness above yours. Then, you will let her fulfill her destiny.''

''With all due respect, _Flora_ ,'' the wicked fairy spat her name as if it was mere venom, ''I might have been the main cause of the Queen's misery in her first sixteen years on this earth, and that only because of my pride and biased interest, I admit it. But the one that is causing her the most pain right now with their idiocy and intolerance is certainly not me.''

Flora opened her mouth to reply, but she was cut off by her sister who broke the distance that still separated her from Aurora and Maleficent, standing in between the two lovers and the red fairy.

''I am sorry, Flora. But I agree with Maleficent.'' Fauna sighed as she lifted her wand. ''I cannot let you ruin their happiness. Not again. I listened to you the first time and the second time. But I was wrong. And there will not be a third time.'' She glanced back at the evil fairy who nodded at her in silent acknowledgment. ''I am on their side. And if you are against them, then you are against me.''

''F-Fauna…'' The eldest fairy blinked at her sister. ''W-What are you doing? You cannot defend Maleficent! You cannot defend…them!''

''Oh, but yet that is exactly what I am doing.'' The green fairy wielded her shining wand towards her sister. ''You chose hate, Flora. But I choose love. And I will fight for love, even if it means I have to defend my worst enemy.'' She sneaked a look at Maleficent, who was still pressing Aurora against her steady frame. The two former enemies exchanged a reserved smile. ''Maleficent chose love. Don't you think it is time for you to accept it and do the same, Flora?''

''No! Merryweather and I won't fall into your trap! We know what is best for the Queen. We will bring her back to her husband.'' Flora waved her wand in front of the green fairy. ''I am sorry it has come to this, my dear. But we have made a promise to the King and we are going to—''

''No.'' Merryweather interfered as she passed by Flora, joining the green fairy's side. ''I thought you were helping Aurora get her happiness, but now I realize you are not. You are trying to obtain your own satisfaction by respecting the traditional laws and customs which order you to keep Aurora in her golden prison. You think this is what makes her happy, like any other princess. You think you know what makes her happy, but in fact, you are too blind to understand her happiness cannot be resumed as being a fair queen and mother, like you would have thought. Even _I_ understood. Her happiness is at Maleficent's side, that is obvious. As a consequence, I will stand by their side as well. I stand for Aurora's happiness, not for customs, nor for etiquette.''

''B-But…'' Flora was suddenly seized with panic as she realized she was alone against all and she didn't stand a chance in front of her sisters and most of all, Maleficent. ''Fauna, Merryweather, you cannot accept that! You cannot deny your duty!''

''It seems we can,'' answered the youngest fairy flatly.

So here they were. Maleficent and Aurora, holding each other strongly, not letting the other go, under any circumstance. The wicked fairy was stoking her hair slowly and delicately, as the Queen buried her head in Maleficent's chest, hiding from the good fairies, hiding from the world. Fauna and Merryweather, standing side by side, like a shield protecting the two lovers from their sister's obstinacy. And Flora, who was glaring at the whole scene in pure horror.

Then, a bright glow emerged from the ceiling, as if coming straight from the sky, and invaded the entire throne hall. An hypnotizing, gleaming yellow and gold light, drawing all the attention towards its indescribable radiance.

Gradually, the yellowish ray disappeared to reveal an endless, tapered sparkling silhouette. Luminous golden eyes, long, platinum blonde curls, rose thin lips, white pure skin, great, immense translucent wings with the shape of a butterfly's, the woman that emerged from the sky slowly landed on the ground as she put a feet on the stone concrete. Her yellow dress was twinkling, so much it was almost blinding. In her lean hand laid a white wand, embedded with golden wires.

Eventually, the enchantress appearance spoke in a light, crystal voice.

''I am Stella. Mistress Maleficent, Queen Aurora, it is nice to meet you both.'' She said cheerfully as she bowed to the interlaced women. Then, turning to the three good fairies, ''I see you have met my daughters.''

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **PLEASE READ THIS.**

 **I have been absent for a very long time, and I could never apologize enough for making you wait this long. Know that I am still here, but I am very busy, my exams are coming soon, and I've not been very inspired lately.**

 **In case you did not notice, I re-wrote the 16th first chapters, so now I have all the plot and story in mind, which will help me continue writing.**

 **Rest assured that I do not intend on giving up on this fiction — there is only one or two chapters left — and I will finish it.  
I am just asking you to be patient, because I will update, I promise.**

 **Anyway, please follow and leave a review if you like that story, that would encourage me to write!**

 ** _~ Goddess of All Evil_**


	17. Perfect Balance

**Chapter 17: Perfect Balance**

"What?" Merryweather stared at the golden-haired fairy mouth opened, blue eyes growing as big as saucers. "M-Mother?" She croaked.

"Yes, dear," the yellow fairy answered in a mild voice, as if nothing were surprising in the least, "long time no see, is it not?"

"Mother." Flora, who seemed to be the only one of the three sisters who had managed to get a hold on her senses, said in a firm voice. "What are you doing here? We thought you were—"

"Dead?" The tall shining fairy supplied as she raised a pale lean finger to rest on her lips thoughtfully, her voice as light as ever, as if she were merely discussing the weather. "Well, yes, I had feared you might have assumed as much. However, as you can see, I am most certainly not dead."

"Obviously." Maleficent drawled, speaking dangerously slowly, thus interrupting the family reunion without an ounce of regret, as could be seen on her perfectly smooth, impassive features. "Now, you will answer to me." She addressed the new comer coldly, pointing her staff at the yellow fairy menacingly as she extended her free arm in front of the Queen Aurora in an odd protective manner. "What gave you the right to trespass on _my_ domain?"

Stella only smiled sincerely as she showed her hands palms opened to the wicked fairy in an attempt at pacifying.

"I thought you would already know, Maleficent. After all, I warned you all those years ago."

Maleficent stiffened visibly, dark eyebrows frowning in blatant wariness, and her voice was deadly quiet. "What are you talking about?"

"Why, you know very well what I am referring to, Maleficent." Stella replied gently, her smile never wavering. As she met the green-skinned fairy's glowering dark eyes, she nodded wisely. "Yes. I am merely ensuring that the Prophecy will indeed come to fruition. And, judging from what I have seen so far," her twinkling amber eyes drifted to Aurora and her smile widened, "my intervention is highly unnecessary."

Maleficent's murdering eyes widened in realization, and her lean hand tightened around her sceptre. "You wretched fairy!" She howled, raising her arms towards the sky. "How _dare_ you!"

As the dark fairy was about to aim her staff at the yellow fairy, a small hesitant hand seized her free arm, and a soft, but no less steady voice, interrupted her motion in mid air.

"Maleficent, wait." And Aurora's voice was that of a queen, authoritative, commanding, and yet soothing, mesmerising. That caused all four women to turn towards the human woman. "I am sure Mistress Stella didn't come here to threaten you. Let us listen to what she has to say." At Maleficent's silence, she continued bravely, her hand slowly sliding down the black-covered arm to lace her fingers with Maleficent's. " _Please_." She whispered as she stepped forward to stand at the older woman's side.

A tense silence took over the throne room of the Forbidden Mountains. All fairies were frozen in place, waiting in dread for Maleficent's reaction to Aurora's bold move. After what felt like an eternity, the wicked fairy seemed to unwind. Her body apparently relaxed, she lowered her arms and took a step back.

"Very well." She nodded sternly at the yellow fairy. She knocked the ground with her sceptre as she ordered in a harsh, contemptuous tone. "Now, _speak_."

"Thank you, Mistress Maleficent." Stella bowed slightly at the dark fairy in recognition. "Now, listen to me, all of you."

The three good fairies startled at hearing similar words as the ones Maleficent pronounced twenty years ago, on that fateful day of princess Aurora's baptism, but they focused their attention on their mother nonetheless.

"Over a thousand years ago," the sage fairy began in a more solemn voice, "I came here, to that same hall, to deliver a very powerful fairy a Prophecy. In that Prophecy lay an opportunity, as well as a fair warning. The exact words of the prediction were the following."

The mother of the three good fairies paused to wave her white glowing wand in front of her, and as soon as she did so, words appeared in thin air, letters carving themselves, curling and tangling in as much golden threads flying in the air just for the four other women to read.

" _A destiny of power and immortality  
_ _For the strongest wicked fairy,  
_ _But the woman born from the Dawn  
_ _Shall destroy what Evil has done,  
_ _Hair of sunshine gold,  
_ _She only can neutralize the force you hold,  
_ _Lips as red as the rose,  
_ _She only can open the heart you close,  
_ _She is your guide on the darkest path of all,  
_ _She will lead you straight to your downfall,  
_ _Unless peace be brought by the dove,  
Like a rose on the grave of love._"

And the gold wires vanished gradually, leaving a trail of little golden sparks in their wake as the good fairies' eyes surveyed the fatal words. When they lowered their gaze to the floor, plunging into a ominous silence, their mother shot a glance at the two main protagonists of the Prophecy whom looked far less grim, and her rose lips twitched into an approving smile.

"I trust you now comprehend the true meaning of this Prophecy," she said in an airy voice.

As a response, Maleficent's blood red lips twisted into a sneer, whereas the Queen Aurora had the grace to raise a wistful smile as she spoke calmly. "Yes, now we do."

"B-But... This... This damned Prophecy... It refers to our Rose and that... that abject monster!" Merryweather yelled at the yellow fairy as she finally overcame the unsetting feeling of shock, her round face now disturbed by distinct wrinkles of pure anger.

"Merryweather!" Fauna gasped, her tiny hands jumping to cover her mouth.

"Relax, dear," Flora intervened in her usual mature and posed voice, raising a soothing hand towards her youngest sister. "We are indeed facing a colossal problem, but we will work it out eventually. Not to worry." Then, she whirled on her heels to face the gracious figure of her mother. "So, let us make this crystal clear. Rose was destined to defeat Maleficent all along, wasn't she? Well, that surely is relief!" She laughed half-heartedly. "See, dear," she added for her sister's benefit, yet she did not spare her a peek, "there is no need to worry, none at all. Our little Rose will put an end to all this nonsense. She will vanquish, as she was always meant to do, as she always did. Yes, she shall rid the world of this Evil. Yes, yes." She tilted her head back and forth, as if to convince herself by the force of her nods.

A mirthless, dry snort caused her and all the other fairies to turn towards Aurora.

"Like always, you didn't understand a thing," she spat, her violet eyes blazing with a dark, frightening gleam. "No. Like always, you are blinded by your narrow mind. You don't want to understand."

Flora blinked at her, unsure of how to answer such a cold display of rage. "Rose, dear, I—"

"No." Aurora snapped with all the strength and ice she could muster in her smooth voice. "I am _not_ Rose. I am Aurora. I am your Queen. And you _will_ listen to _me_."

"But, Rose, please—" Flora cut herself off as she locked gaze with fiery purple eyes that seemed to enclose lightning bolts. She took a cautious step towards the Queen. "Aurora, dear, you have to—"

She was stopped dead in her tracks as an arm wrapped in dark fabric stood in her way. "Step back, you fool!" bellowed a deep, thundering voice. The red fairy was forced to stay still by the long, thin staff pointed at her. "She told you to listen, therefore you shall listen."

Flora stared at the tall dark fairy in deathly silence, lips opening as if to talk, then clenching shut, obviously at loss for words. She dared a glance towards her protégée when Aurora stepped forward, her hand still squeezing Maleficent's as she breathed a "Thank you."

"Ever since I woke up from this cursed slumber," the Queen began in a quiet, resolute voice, "I was obsessed by the same, undying question: why?" She whispered shakily. "And then, I discovered this... Prophecy." She raised her chin defiantly, her purple eyes lifting to meet Stella's gold orbs. "And I knew. That was the reason why I had been cursed when I was but a baby. Because a fairy—" She paused, bending her head to sneak a glance at the older woman next to her, "Maleficent got it all wrong."

The three fairies froze, eyes widening in terror as they observed Maleficent's lean body tensing at Aurora's words. However, she remained silent, black eyes transfixed on an undefined, far-off point.

"She thought she was doomed. She thought she had no choice. She thought I had to die if she were to keep her power safe and intact. ' _The woman born from the Dawn shall destroy what Evil has done_ ,' it said. But what she did not understand, though, is that the woman born from the Dawn — that is to say, I — was never meant to destroy her, Maleficent, but instead destroy the evil that inhabited her."

She stretched a hand in mid air as she saw that her aunt Flora was about to open her mouth to talk.

"And whatever you may think, Maleficent is _not_ Evil — at least not how you all think she is. She may be evil, indeed, but she is not the Evil embodied that ought to be annihilated. And thus, she based her reasoning on a wrong assumption from the very beginning. She thought it was whether her power or me, and then, all she had to do to become the most powerful fairy on Earth was to destroy me before I destroyed _her_. But that was all wrong. The Prophecy is very clear, if we attach importance to the right words. ' _She will lead you straight towards your downfall, **unless** peace be brought by the dove_.' The word ' _unless_ ' is the key. This is a choice, not a sacrifice. Not between Good and Evil, not between life and death either, but between love and fear. Once again, and I think I understood it quite well enough to be sure of it, it is very clear."

She marked a pause again to pull on Maleficent's hand, which followed without resistance as she raised their intertwined hands to her heart.

"It's merely a cryptic way to say that power can't transcend love, for love _is_ power."

A long, thick silence took over the Forbidden Moutains, so tense it seemed like time had simply stopped ticking, then a muffled, hoarse squeak made itself heard.

"Love?"

Aurora turned towards her aunt Merryweather, head held high in poise and grace worthy of a dignified queen.

"Yes, Merryweather, you heard me," she answered without any hesitation whatsoever and whoever had a sharp enough eye could see her hand tightening around Maleficent's. "Love."

"B-But..." The short plump fairy gaped at her adoptive niece, her eyes going from the Queen's gracious features to the fairy's imposing figure.

"Merryweather." Her sister Fauna interrupted her in her usual soft, appeasing voice as she lay a hand on her forearm. "Look at their hands," she whispered, sneaking a peek at the tangled hands of the two women, "look into their eyes." She raised her gaze to look at Maleficent and Aurora alternatively, a shy, tiny smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Will you dare tell me this is not love?"

"I..." The blue fairy closed her mouth and, raising her head slowly to meet Aurora's fiery gaze, she swallowed and found the courage to ask the question that burnt her tongue.

"Aurora, do you love her? Do you love... _Maleficent_?" The wicked fairy's name came as a stifled squeak.

And the Queen only smiled at the uncertainty in her aunt's tone.

"Yes, Merryweather. I love Maleficent. And I always will. Everything you may do will fail to keep me away from her."

Merryweather could only nod, impossibly contrite, and then she murmured, fear and dread dripping from her voice like sap from the tree bark.

"And she... she... Does _she_ love you?"

"Well, that is not mine to say." The former princess replied lightly and, tilting her head to the side to glance at the older woman, she added. "If Maleficent does love me, I believe she will say so herself."

If the three fairies were uncomfortable and slightly frightened before, anyone could see they were now utterly terrified, for the silence that stretched between the Queen and the black fairy was so heavy and intense that even the yellow fairy did have the decency to wipe that airy smile off her face to peer at the two women in anguish. Maleficent, on the other hand, had grown stiff from head to toe as soon as the younger woman had achieved her sentence and thus leave her to conclude the argument. Her lips had curled upwards in a scornful sneer, her knuckles turned white around her sceptre and her hand seemed to quail, even though still cradled between Aurora's warm fingers.

Queen Aurora — impervious to the fairies' horror and Maleficent's turmoil — let her smile stretch wider, and her violet eyes lost themselves at some point on the far end of the throne room, where a dark corridor sank into the depths of the ruined fortress.

Maleficent's bottomless gaze met Merryweather's and Flora's bulging eyes, then Fauna's concerned blue ones, and finally, Stella's wilful golden orbs that glowed with purpose. Suddenly, the situation was crystal clear; Flora, Fauna and Merryweather came here on a mistake that had returned against them, while their over-knowledgeable mother came here with a precise goal to fulfil, and would not leave before it had been reached.

Ever so slowly, the dark fairy's limbs and muscles slackened, her hands stilled and her chin rose in the air in a perfect show of insurance and magnificence. When she finally spoke, her voice was powerful and rich, and her lips drawn into a thin line.

"I do."

And it was as if the last wave of a massive tsunami had just passed. The three good fairies released the breath they had been holding. Flora only stared at the tall black fairy gaping, Merryweather looked at the stone ground blankly, while Fauna offered a true sincere smile to the Queen and her new companion.

 _Finally_ , she thought. _I have succeeded, Mother._

The latter only nodded in gratification, and her eyes twinkled as she spared a glance to her middle daughter.

"Well, I am glad to see the Prophecy has been fulfilled as it should have," announced Stella in her clear, cheerful voice. "Now, my business here is done. I shall leave the two mistresses of the place alone, and you should do the same, my children." She added more firmly, turning to her three daughters who were blinking at her. As she was about to raise her wand, probably to disappear, a sharp yell interrupted her movement, and her hand froze in mid air.

"Wait!" And all eyes went to the red fairy. "What is the meaning of this, Mother? You expect us to leave Rose—" She paused, and resumed as if nothing ever happened, "—Aurora with this evil creature?"

"Well, yes," answered the oldest fairy, looking at her eldest daughter in disbelief, as if her question implied one unique answer and that it was the one she had just given. "What else would you rather do, Flora?"

"We swore to Queen Leah and King Stefan to protect their daughter, at the risk of our own life, and especially protect her against this wicked fairy. We cannot fail our promise. Surely you understand the value of loyalty, Mother."

"Of course I do. And you were always loyal to your promise, my child, from beginning to end," Stella said gently, a wistful smile playing on her pink lips. "For Queen Aurora is alive and well, safe and sound, thanks to your courage and kindness. You protected her when she needed it most. She survived the sleeping curse thanks to you. You even protected her from herself, when her memories were eating at her mind, surely but no less surely, however you had a little unforeseen help on that, although you were never aware of it." Her gleaming eyes flew to Maleficent for one short instant. "And now, here she is, standing before you, fighting for her beliefs, fighting for _love_ , as you always taught her. And all of this was allowed to happen thanks to you, Flora."

"But it is not over!" Flora exclaimed. "We promised to keep her away from Maleficent, and she—"

"No, no," her mother cut her off, shaking her head back and forth. "You swore to _protect_ her from Maleficent, not keep her away, and that is very different. And you did protect her, Flora. Your job is over. You have many years awaiting before you, it is time you live your life, my child."

"But, Mother! We cannot leave her here! As long as Maleficent will live, she will hurt her. We managed to save her the first time, and we will do it again. That is the reason why we cannot leave her with Maleficent. Furthermore, she is the Queen! Thus, her place is in the Castle, at the King's side, not in a desolated fortress with a deprived fairy."

"You will _not_ call her a deprived fairy."

A quiet, yet strong voice interrupted the argument between mother and daughter and all eyes fell upon the tense features of the Queen Aurora who had stepped forward, as if shielding Maleficent with her small body.

"Who is the deprived fairy, here, I wonder?" She continued, her gleaming blue eyes turning cold as they met with Flora's. "The so-called evil fairy who recognized her faults and gave up on her pride to make amend? Or the oh so good fairy who is so close-minded that she prefers to rely on her foolish duty rather than open her eyes and see love for what it is — because it is so easy to refuse to face the truth when you don't like it?"

And for once, aunt Flora, the great wonderful red fairy was left speechless as she could only stare wide-eyed, mouth open, at her ward. Then, she lowered her head, and, conceding defeat, she spoke, her voice sour and dull.

"I see. But there is still one question that remains unanswered." She raised her gaze to lock eyes with the yellow fairy. "What does this Prophecy truly mean? Why did you come to Maleficent, a thousand years ago, to deliver those words to her, _Mother_? So please, do tell us now. What is this prediction _for_?"

Stella's bright eyelashes — so bright they appeared white — fell as she closed her eyes, and smiled eerily. "Of course, I was expecting such a question. Naturally, I knew it would be you who would ask for an answer, Flora. And thus, answer you shall get." She opened her eyes, and her smile faltered, leaving only a severe, grave air around her face. "One word. One single word is the key to this Prophecy."

As she paused, Aurora, Maleficent and the three fairies seemed hypnotized by her mouth, which had stopped moving, and died to hear what she had to say.

"Balance."

A deathly silence.

Maleficent was the first one to recover from her astonishment as she lifted an eyebrow. Fauna frowned slightly as she met Merryweather's confused eyes.

"Balance?" the Queen and Flora had spoken with one single voice, repeating the older fairy's word with obvious disbelief.

"Yes, balance." Stella nodded. "Between Light and Dark. Between Good and Evil. Between Love and Hate..." She trailed off, as if reticent to pursue. "All those forces are indeed opposite, but that does not mean they are meant to destroy each other. On the contrary, they _complete_ one another. That is the reason why we cannot afford to eradicate one of those opposing forces, for then its contrary would take control and grow, grow, grow, until it would overwhelm everything else. Nothing is beneficial when present in excessive quantity, because then the balance would be broken."

"But... what balance are we talking about, here?" Merryweather asked insecurely, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Magic." Stella replied in a sweet murmur, with an endearing smile. "The world needs to be balanced in order to subsist. And it had bathed in perfect balance, all the magic beings and objects enclosing the same power, completing one other easily... until one being appeared on the face of Earth and threatened this stability." She paused, and her golden orbs seemed to darken as they swept to the black fairy.

"Maleficent." And all eyes once again focused on the tall, gracious fairy. "Maleficent broke the equilibrium, for she was born with a power far too potent to be enhanced by another. And this power, great and boundless, had the capacity for dire Evil, as well as for great Good. But as it was, it was nothing but too intense, uncontrollable. It needed to be tempered, to be tamed. Because as long as it would be left alone to grow and flourish, it would only create indescribable chaos. Such chaos, I believe, does not need precision, Maleficent's reputation being enough of an explanation in itself."

"So... That is why..." The soft voice of Fauna interfered, filling the icy halls with trembling murmurs. "That is the reason why Maleficent became known as the _Wicked Fairy_. Because the power trapped within her — too strong to be monitored — was swirling and escalating, dying to get out of her body, one way or another. That is why she did such awful, horrible things in the past... All those years, we thought... We thought—" She gulped as she held back a sob.

"Yes, my child, that is the answer you were all seeking, for all those years, and here it is; so plain, so simple." Stella smiled sadly at her middle daughter. "How do you expect a fairy to extend peace and joy around her, when all her body and soul are filled with nothing but pain and destruction?" As she did not wait for an answer, she kept on in that same light tone. "And that was then that Maleficent's power chose its path, a path we all know too well, the path of Darkness. And so, you understand, Nature had to find a solution and bring back Balance to the world. For that, it had to find the perfect opposite to Maleficent's force."

The yellow fairy fell silent and let her words sink in all the minds present, until finally, a gentle, yet firm voice rose.

"Aurora."

The latter turned her head towards the green fairy who had spoken with such conviction, and all the fairies followed her move.

"Yes, Fauna." Stella bowed her head slightly in recognition, and her eyes twinkled with pride, just before they switched to the Queen. "That is when Princess Aurora comes into play. Give a warning to a most paranoid and resentful fairy, and you can be sure she will find the threat herself — whether it truly exists or not." And her gleaming eyes met Maleficent's burning black orbs. "After all, the true power of a Prophecy is the one we grant it."

"Wait!" yelped Merryweather, her voice contrasting deeply with Stella's steady one. "Does it mean the Prophecy warned Maleficent against... _a non-existent threat_?!"

"Precisely. Maleficent gave power to the Prophecy because she interpreted it as a warning against a threat that ought to be annihilated so that she could remain the most powerful fairy on Earth. By doing so, she provoked her encounter with Princess Aurora, and thus, her force of hatred and chaos met with Aurora's force of love and peace. When Maleficent released only hate, Aurora responded with nothing but compassion. The only ordeal was to prevent Maleficent and Aurora from destroying each other, and at that, I must say you succeeded quite beautifully, my children. And you too, Aurora, as you managed to soothe Maleficent's evil with your kindness, allowing Love and Hate to walk side by side once again." Stella glanced at the two women who were pressed against one another, her eyes reflecting her delight and satisfaction. "While the two forces subsist, they will merge together, bringing peace to chaos and chaos to peace, and therefore, creating the Perfect Balance once again."

A thoughtful silence followed this revelation, but it was not meant to last.

"You manipulated me, you wretched fairy." The harsh, low voice cut through the peaceful quiet.

"Perhaps," admitted the yellow fairy, "but if it is for your own good, will you have the will to deny happiness and back away?"

Maleficent did not grace her question with an answer and was content to only scowl at the oldest fairy, her dark gaze going murderous.

"That was why Fauna told us we couldn't just go and kill Maleficent..." Merryweather pondered aloud as she reminded herself of her sister's desperate words.

"Indeed." Her mother agreed. "For if you kill Maleficent, Aurora will loose control of the force lying within her and that would only lead to her death, I am afraid."

"But, wait... You say Aurora possessed a force within her, do you mean— Does she have magic? But that would be impossible! She is not a fairy, she can't be!" The blue fairy croaked.

"Obviously not," answered Stella, her thin lips twisting into an enigmatic smile. "But she was cursed by a very powerful being when she was but a baby, was she not?"

At those words, Maleficent's body went completely still, and her black eyes seemed to throw lightning bolts. "I see," she said coldly. "That was part of your scheme from the very beginning. By telling me this damned Prophecy, you made sure that I was going to assault the child and by doing so, designate her as my ' _opposing force_ '."

"Always so perceptive, Maleficent." The yellow fairy retorted playfully, oblivious to the dark fairy's narrowed eyes. And then, turning to her eldest daughter, she added more sternly. "Now I believe you understand very well, Flora, that it is completely out of the question to separate this two opposing forces which are, after all, two sides of the same coin. You cannot break the Perfect Balance, my child."

Flora said nothing but gritted her teeth as she glared at the stone ground. "Why are you not dead?" She asked eventually. "We saw you burn at a stake. How can you possibly be alive?"

At the general surprise, it was not her mother who answered, but Maleficent.

"Now, now, Flora," she chuckled mirthlessly. "Did you really believe mere flames could put an end to a fairy's existence?"

Flora ignored Maleficent's taunting and reported her attention on her mother instead, losing herself in the golden eyes. "Then why did you leave?" She asked dryly.

"Fairies need to grow up on their own, my dear child," Stella replied tenderly. "However, you must know I never truly left. As long as you thought about me, I was always with you."

"Rubbish!" shouted Merryweather as she lunged at the yellow fairy, raising her little plump arms in the air. "You left us on our own! You played dead so that you wouldn't have to raise us like a mother should! You abandoned us!"

"I am sorry that you have to see it that way," her mother sighed heavily as she seized the blue fairy's wrists, putting them down gently. "But tell me, Merryweather, where do you think I was when you did not know how to protect the King's child? Where do you think I was when you were looking for an hideout to raise the child, sheltered from any danger? Or when you were thinking of a way to charm the Sword of Truth in order to defeat Maleficent?"

While Aurora and Maleficent could do nothing but stare at the four fairies in disarray, it seemed the three good fairies knew exactly what their mother was talking about, for they were widening their eyes, gaping at the yellow fairy.

"Then... the voice..." Merryweather whispered frantically. "The voice we heard in our head from time to time... It was you, attempting to guide us in our task?"

"Yes, my child." And Stella's smile was never so radiant. "And now, your task has been fulfilled. I am so proud of you, my children. You did well."

"But—"

"No." Stella shook her head, even though never giving up on her smile. "No, Flora, there is not 'but'. The Perfect Balance is once more stabilized, and trying to undo it would be a great mistake. Our job is done."

"But... what about my kingdom?" Aurora inquired, not so sure about the outcome of this whole situation. "I am still the Queen, and Phillip is the King."

"Is there any law that forbids the Queen to live apart from the King and reign from another castle?" The yellow fairy arched a playful eyebrow.

"Well, I..." The Queen frowned. "I wouldn't know."

"Fauna?" The fairy mother turned to the green fairy.

"No, there is no such law in the Kingdom of Dawn." Replied Fauna with no ounce of uncertainty.

"Very well, then that settles your little issue, my Queen." Stella declared cheerfully, then eyeing her daughters, "Now, my children, it is time we leave the two mistresses of the domain alone." And she took a few steps backwards to stand at her daughters' side.

But the three fairies were looking at Maleficent and Aurora with wariness for Flora, sadness for Merryweather, and shy happiness for Fauna. And, by mutual agreement, the three walked towards the Queen and took both of her hands on their smaller ones.

"Rose— Aurora," started Flora in a tight voice, "I will not lie to you and say that I approve your decision, but I can see now there is not much to do about it, now is there?"

Aurora offered her a tiny smile. "No, aunt Flora, there is nothing you can do." And the latter only nodded, lowering her head as she turned on her heels.

"Aurora, please," Merryweather pleaded in an hoarse voice, "be careful. I know that you love her, but... you also know what she's capable of, so please, just... be careful..." She stopped before her voice broke.

"I know, aunt Merryweather, I know," the Queen answered in a soothing tone as she squeezed her aunt's hands. "I will be careful, but I can assure you I am safe here. I know that Maleficent will never hurt me anymore."

"Alright, alright, if you say so." Merryweather dumped her head and joined her elder sister.

"Aurora, dear," Fauna smiled at her in the most sincere way, "I must tell you that I am proud of you. You chose love over hate, and you mended a broken soul in the process." Her clear eyes slid to Maleficent who were watching her in perfect stillness, chin raised high. "That is the reason why I know that you will be happy here. I trust you, and I trust Maleficent. Now, you can be sure we will pay you a visit from time to time, but for now, we will leave you be, as we should have done two years ago... I am so sorry, Aurora, if only you knew—"

"I know, aunt Fauna," Aurora cut her off, but her voice was sweet and serene. "You don't need to worry yourself about that anymore, you did what you thought was best, and I forgive you. I truly hope I will see you again one day."

"Of course you will, dear." She was about to turn around to join her fairy family when a staff barred her road and she was forced to face Maleficent who was staring down at her with glistening, menacing eyes.

"The Queen Aurora might have forgiven you for your reckless behaviour, but I did not." She said, her voice deadly slow. "Know that if you ever try again to keep her away from me, you will regret it for the rest of your pitiful life, am I making myself clear?"

At everyone's amazement, Fauna did not appear frightened in the slightest and she dared to grin shyly at the black fairy. "Oh, I wouldn't dream of it, Maleficent." And still smiling, she went to her mother and sisters.

"Now, it is time to say goodbye," Stella concluded in her airy voice. "I believe everything has been said and now is the time we apologize for the disturbance, Mistress Maleficent. I thank you for your patience, and God knows how you ought to have some, considering the numerous times you stood up to my daughters." She laughed wholeheartedly, under the stunned gaze of her daughters.

"Farewell, Mistress Maleficent, Queen Aurora," she nodded at them in respect. "Might love be always with you, and the Perfect Balance be preserved for all eternity." With those words, she vanished in a wave of golden sparkles.

"Goodbye, Aurora," said Flora.

"Yes, goodbye dear," added Merryweather.

"Goodbye, Your Majesty," smiled Fauna. "Might your reign be as bright as your love."

Three colourful blasts of dust, red, blue, green, and they were gone.

* * *

"Maleficent."

The Mistress of All Evil was pulled out of a sleep like death by a soft, bewitching voice. Slowly, with a graceful wrinkle of fabric, she got out of her silk covers and followed the enchanting voice on the tower terrace, where a small, lean silhouette wrapped in an endless white gown that danced with the wind stood, propped up on the stone railing.

"What is it, Aurora?"

"Look."

And the black fairy followed the lead of the pale, thin finger which pointed to a red stain on the top of the stone guardrail. She could not help but widen her eyes in shock.

There, at the top of the highest tower of the Forbidden Mountains, on the terrace of the Mistress' chambers, lay a rose, huddled between the stones, as red as blood.

The Queen reached out and, avoiding carefully the sharp green thorns, she cut the stem and brought the flower closer to her marble face enlightened by the blue light of dawn.

"What do you think it is doing here?" She asked quietly, before raising her purple gaze to give Maleficent a questioning look.

At loss for words, Maleficent did not answer but instead stretched an arm and closed her hand around Aurora's. And that was then that they heard it. A far-off, fleeting whisper that seemed to come from nowhere but the wild breeze that caressed their bodies and made Aurora shiver.

" _Perfect Balance_."

Aurora's head shot up to meet Maleficent's onyx eyes. "Did you... Did you hear..."

"Yes," Maleficent put an end to her stuttering, "I did."

"What do you think it means?"

The older woman averted her gaze to the landscape that spread before them, exploring with her bottomless eyes the usually arid, barren hills that surrounded her domain and that were now covered with a resplendent emerald green grass that shone in the waking sunlight, and the far-away forrest whose dead trees now bore grey leaves and branches.

"I believe that our powers combined made this earth rise from the ashes," she murmured, her dark gaze still transfixed on the horizon.

"Really?" She felt Aurora's hand tremble beneath her own cold hand. "Do you think the fact that we are reunited brought back the balance that the world needed? That this balance was enough for Nature to reclaim its rights?" As Maleficent did not seem inclined to answer right away, she continued. "Does this mean you are now the most powerful fairy?"

"Yes, I am," replied Maleficent as she finally lowered her eyes to the young woman and reached up with her free hand to entangle her long green fingers in Aurora's hair. "And I have you to thank for that."

"Me?" The Queen repeated foolishly, distracted by the icy hand playing in her hair. "But why? I didn't do anything."

"Oh, but yes, you did." The fairy whispered, leaning closer and tilting her head to the side so that her breath tickled Aurora's ear. "Your presence participates in regulating my unruly power, and a controlled power is the mightiest of them all."

"Yes, but..." She was struggling to speak coherently for Maleficent had taken it upon herself to slip a sneaky hand under the young woman's gown where her shoulder blades met her spine. "I don't know how..."

"Oh really?" The dark woman inquired as she arched an eyebrow teasingly. "And yet, it is very much simple." She paused as she grabbed the rose from Aurora's hand and, with a flick of her wrist, caused the thorns to disappear and the stem to curl at the end, and slid the flower in the younger woman's hair, sticking it behind her ear.

"Your beauty balances my monstrosity." As she spoke in that deep, husky voice, Maleficent circled the Queen's waist with one arm.

"The purity of your voice balances the sin of mine." She bent over the younger woman, her lips coming dangerously close to Aurora's.

"And your love... your selfless, boundless love..." She murmured against Aurora's mouth as she stared at the Queen's shaking lips with hunger, "...balances my devastating hatred."

And that marked the end of Aurora's patience, for she broke the unbearable distance and devoured Maleficent's lips. Their lips merged, their tongues attacked, and their hands clutched desperately at every piece of fabric or skin that crossed their path. Maleficent had one hand drowned in Aurora's golden hair, while the other was pulling the smaller body against hers forcibly. The Queen's hands rose to grasp the black collar, but it was not enough, they were not close enough, and thus the hands sneaked behind Maleficent's head and seized the two proud horns, grabbing at it fiercely like she would at a lifeline.

Eventually, the two woman parted, but not so far, and rested their foreheads against one another.

"I love you." Aurora whispered, almost fearfully.

"And _I_ love _you_." Maleficent answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and if you thought about it, it certainly was.

"For how long?"

"For all eternity and beyond."

Rose lips stretched to form a genuine smile, whereas blood red lips answered by curling into a satisfied smirk.

No one knows what became of the two most powerful Opposing Forces on Earth, for no one was brave enough to try and find them, but the legend says that the Queen ruled for many ears, spreading compassion and joy, while the fairy simply learnt to love, forgive and forget.

Some say the Queen died after seventy years of true, irreplaceable happiness, and the fairy, once deprived of her balance, let herself perish in the sole goal of lying with the Queen of her heart in eternity.

Some say their souls live forevermore, sometimes bringing chaos, sometimes bringing peace, but always together, and never apart.

And the world rests in Perfect Balance.

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Finally, this fanfiction is finished. I must say I feel both relieved and nostalgic.**

 **I really hope you liked this very last chapter and that it was worth this awfully long wait!**

 **I want to thank you all for your great patience and for sticking with me all this time, and I hope I did not disappoint you.**

 **I could never apologize enough for torturing you with those endless months of waiting, but I assure you I was victim of a very nasty author's block, as well as I was busy with college work, but in the end, I bested it all.**

 **Now, I will say goodbye, and see you soon for new fanfictions!**

 **Devilishly yours,**

 **Goddess of All Evil**


End file.
